SugaR paiN
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Matt et Mello coulent des jours heureux à la Wammy's house. Mais lorsqu'arrive une nouvelle aux yeux rouge sang leur passé les rattrape, charriant avec lui des douleurs jusqu'alors ensevelies. Résumé pas terrible je sais XP
1. Prologue

_Voilà donc une fic une peu plus sérieuse et développée que les autres où je prend quelques libertés par rapport au manga ^^_

_Je ne reprend de Death Note que la Wammy's house ( et bien sûr ses pensionnaires: Matt, Mello, Near, etc ), et j'y ajoute ma petite touche perso, une fille un peu particulière qui va changer toute l'histoire de l'orphelinat. L'histoire est assez noire quoique humoristique par moment. Bref, je vous laisse seuls juges =) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos critiques, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu bref, tout commentaire qui vous semble intéressant de laisser ^^_

* * *

SugaR paiN +prologue+

_Il faisait beau ce jour là. Après des semaines de neige et de froid hivernal, le soleil s'était enfin décidé à pointer le bout de son nez. Peut être était-ce un signe ? Personne ne s'en est rendu compte, mais les rayons du soleil étaient bien plus doux que de coutume ce matin là. Tout semblait baigné dans une torpeur lascive, comme un paysage endormi qui l'attendait pour s'éveiller enfin._

_Elle est arrivée sans aucune prétention ; on l'oubliait presque. Pourtant elle est devenue le centre de tous les regards. Ses yeux rivés au sol semblaient perdus dans une glace obscure, comme si elle pouvait apercevoir quelque chose au-delà du réel. Ses pupilles profondément rouges transperçaient les défenses des plus hardis et liquéfiaient l'assurance des plus fanfarons. Ces yeux là, c'était des yeux qui avaient souffert. Des yeux qui avaient côtoyé la mort et la solitude. Mais bien sûr, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Elle était juste « bizarre », « pas fréquentable ». Toute de noir vêtue, elle portait aux poignets une multitude de bracelets cloutés, de chaines et d'anneaux de cuirs. Son cou arborait la même parure, tandis que ses vêtements se trouvaient eux aussi alourdis par de fins maillons enchevêtrés les uns aux autres. On aurait pu la croire agressive. C'est l'impression qu'elle donna. Ses cheveux depuis longtemps laissés livrés à eux même dégringolaient le long de ses épaules, ne s'arrêtant dans leur course folle qu'à mi cuisse. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle ne les avait pas coupés ? Quelques mèches rebelles glissaient devant son visage, encadrant ses yeux d'un rideau rouge sang. Car oui, même ses cheveux étaient rouges. L'idée de se faire teindre les cheveux en rouge était saugrenue, pensa-t-on. Mais en observant de plus près la nouvelle venue, on s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une teinte, mais de sa vraie couleur. Ses fins sourcils, ainsi que les cils qui surplombaient la mer sanguine de ses yeux étaient eux aussi de ce même rouge sombre._

_Elle n'a pas dit un mot. Il fallu attendre bien plus longtemps pour pouvoir entendre le son velouté de sa voix. Peu d'entre eux se sont risqués à l'approcher. Et pourtant ce matin là, son nom effleurait toutes les lèvres, entrouvrant toutes les bouches. C'est ainsi qu'elle est arrivée, cette jeune fille au cœur blessé. C'est ainsi que ce matin là, nous la vîmes pour la toute première fois. C'est ainsi que ce jour là, ma vie, comme celle de quelques uns d'entre nous, bascula. Avec ce simple nom. San._


	2. Une nouvelle pour le moins déconcertante

SugaR paiN +part 1+

« Mello ! Oh ! Mello, tu dors ?

_ Hmmmm… »

Je me redressais péniblement. Sur mon lit s'étalait une belle flaque de chocolat fondu. Super. Je ne pourrais même pas en profiter. Ce matin en ouvrant les volets les rayons du soleil étaient venus me caresser le visage, tentation à la somnolence très vite acceptée. Je m'étais assoupi ma tablette à la main, et voilà que Matt venait me réveiller alors que tout le chocolat était passé de l'état solide à l'état liquide depuis belle lurette. Résultat des courses, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ou non, encore mieux, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante ! Frottant mes yeux encore embrumés de sommeil du revers de la main, je bougonnais.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Matt prit cet air insolent d'incrédulité qu'il avait parfois, le genre d'air qui me donnait envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

« Quoi t'es pas au courant ? Mello t'es vraiment un cas désespérant…

_ C'est bon ! Epargne-moi tes sermons et viens en au fait tu veux ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. » le coupais-je.

Ma remarque arracha un soupir de résignation à mon interlocuteur. Matt passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de se sortir une clope. Il avait gardé cette sale habitude du temps où il était dans la rue. Nous avions tous ici des séquelles de ce temps là, mais les siennes étaient particulièrement désagréables. La fumée qui se dégageait de sa cigarette allumée était infecte. Il inspira une grande bouffée avant de reprendre.

« Je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que le nouveau arrive.

_ Hm… »

Je grimaçais. Les nouveaux arrivants, je m'en fichais totalement. Ils étaient tous plus paumés les uns que les autres et avaient le don de m'exaspérer. Matt ne sembla pas remarquer ma moue irritée et continua sur sa lancée.

« Enfin… A ce qu'il parait c'est plutôt une nouvelle. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin qui ne trompait personne.

Une fille… Encore pire... Matt semblait ravi. Quoi de plus normal pour un coureur de jupons tel que lui ? Pour ce qui était de mon cas, je détestais cordialement toutes ces greluches gloussantes. M'affalant de plus belle sur mon lit, je soupirais d'agacement. Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir. Je le laissais donc divaguer, attendant la suite.

« J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit grande, mais pas plus que moi. Non, juste ce qu'il faut. Brune avec des yeux verts… Oui ça serait parfait ! »

Je fis claquer ma langue, signe interprété comme une invitation à revenir à des choses plus sérieuses. Matt rajusta ses éternelles lunettes de motard, ces mêmes lunettes qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son arrivé à l'orphelinat.

« Bref… Mello, tout ça pour dire que Roger a demandé que ce soit toi qui la prenne en charge. »

Je me redressais brusquement. Pas à cause de ce qu'il venait de me dire, non. Mais plutôt à cause de la flaque de chocolat fondu qui avait tendance à approcher mon pantalon d'un peu trop près.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de m'en occuper ? » râlais-je en empoignant ma veste avec la ferme intention d'aller faire un tour.

Matt me bloqua le passage, restant en travers de la porte.

« D'après Roger cette fille serait assez spéciale…

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas me la coller dans les pattes ! » dis-je en tentant sans succès de franchir le seuil de la porte.

« Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi tu veux ? »

La remarque me cloua sur place. Il en avait du culot pour me dire ça à moi !

« Vas te faire voir Matt ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix. »

Je tournais les talons, près à m'en aller quand il m'agrippa par le bras.

« Lâche-moi !

_ Regarde au moins à quoi elle ressemble.

_ J'en ai rien à cirer ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

Je me dégageais brusquement de son emprise et me dirigeais vers la cour d'un pas rageur, dégringolant les escaliers, Matt toujours sur mes talons. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au rez-de-chaussée, j'étais rouge écrevisse.

« Mello t'as vraiment un sale caractère ! » pesta Matt dans mon dos.

Un sale caractère ? Ouais ! Et alors ? A l'orphelinat j'étais connu pour ça. Mello, l'éternel deuxième, l'espèce de voyou qui finirait mal. Mes sautes d'humeur et mes excès de violence n'étaient plus choses inconnues aux résidents de la Wammy's house. Parmi eux, Matt était le seul à oser me parler aussi franchement. Et même si parfois nous n'en avions pas l'air, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Laisse-tomber je t'ai dis ! T'es collant quand tu t'y mets tu sais ?!

_ De toute façon tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. »

Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre. Dans l'allée traversant le parc, la voiture noire de l'orphelinat avançait au ralentit avant de s'arrêter totalement devant la porte principale, c'est-à-dire juste devant nous. Matt affichait un sourire de triomphe, sourire que je me serais délecté à lui faire ravaler si la portière de la voiture ne s'était pas ouverte sur un Roger préoccupé. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, son visage s'adoucit de soulagement.

« Mello… »

Posant une main pleine de gratitude sur mon épaule, il fit signe à deux de ses subordonnés de porter les affaires de la nouvelle venue jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour une fille, elle voyageait sacrément léger. Toutes ses possessions tenaient dans un seul sac à dos.

« Mello… Tu veux bien venir avec nous dans mon bureau ? »

Je grognais de mécontentement. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant. Je jetais un regard furibond dans la direction du brun qui se tenait derrière moi. Ce dernier me renvoya un sourire radieux, un sourire qui disait « même pas peur ». Même pas peur, hein ? On verra ça… Dans ma tête défilaient milles et unes images de torture. Ca, il allait me le payer… Roger sembla remarquer mon animosité mais ne s'en formalisa pas. D'un geste lent il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture, signal de départ de ma corvée de tuteur.

« San ? Tu peux descendre maintenant. Aller… viens… »

Le ton de Roger me surpris au plus haut point. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à un tout petit enfant, à un animal craintif qui risquait de détaler au moindre mouvement. La dite San ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'extirper de l'ombre moite de l'automobile d'un mouvement fluide. Je n'aperçus tout d'abord qu'une botte émerger de derrière la portière. Pas le genre de bottes à talons que portent habituellement les filles, non. Plutôt le genre de bottes renforcées qu'il est sacrément déplaisant de recevoir dans les fesses. Elles lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et se trouvaient fermées par un enchevêtrement compliqué de fermeture, de glissières et de sangles. Des lanières de cuir s'entrelaçaient autour de ses mollets d'une minceur poussée à l'extrême. Elle n'était pas maigre, juste très mince. Toute de noir vêtue, elle était alourdie par un nombre impressionnant de chaînes et de clous. Son tee-shirt n'était pas épargné, et plusieurs ceintures de tailles différentes décoraient son pantalon qui était en cuir lui aussi, soit dit en passant. Mais plus frappant encore, ses longs cheveux rouges volaient selon les courants d'air qui les soulevaient doucement un à un, mèche par mèche. Sous cette cascade rouge se devinaient des yeux rouge sang, des yeux ternis par la solitude et qui pourtant semblaient transpercer tout ce sur quoi ils se portaient. Matt émis un sifflement appréciateur.

« Ah ouais pas mal… Je dirais même carrément à tomber ! »

La remarque lui valu un regard réprobateur de Roger qui avait saisit la nouvelle venue par les épaules et l'entrainait vers le bâtiment.

« Mello, tu viens ? » me lança-t-il depuis le hall d'entrée.

J'obéis en râlant tout mon soûl. Oui, je m'étais bien fait avoir ! J'étais même dans une colère noire ! Matt me poussa de l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

« Et ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est le coup de foudre ? »

Je l'envoyais paître d'une boutade. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me taquiner comme ça.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

_ Alleeeer ! J'ai bien vu ta tête lorsque tu l'as aperçue... T'étais trop mignon ! » ajouta-t-il en poussant le bouchon un peu trop loin à mon goût.

Cette fois ce fut mon poing qui lui demanda le silence. Malheureusement pour moi il esquiva en riant de bon cœur. Exaspéré, je me retournais et parti d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau de Roger. Matt ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se précipita à ma suite.

« Alleeeer Mello ! Dis-moi tout !

_ Mais bon sang t'es lourd ! Arrête de divaguer ! Cette fille c'est qu'un poids que Roger et toi me collez dans les pattes !

_ Alors pourquoi tu l'as regardée comme ça ? »

Il s'entêtait le bougre ! Je me mis à lui hurler dessus.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas ça !

_ C'est quoi alors ? »

Je stoppais net et répondis sans même me retourner.

« Elle a l'air un peu moins bête que les autres mais ça ne change absolument rien au fait que ça me gave de devoir m'en occuper ! »

J'avais finis ma phrase en râlant sec. Tout ça m'agaçait sérieusement ! Quelle plaie l'arrivée des nouveaux ! Non seulement j'allais devoir me coltiner une fille mais en plus Matt allait se charger de faire passer des rumeurs débiles ! C'était vraiment le bouquet ! Arrivé à destination, je pénétrais en trombe dans le bureau de la direction, manquant de dégonder les portes. Elle était là, debout face à un Roger embarrassé. Roger était le directeur de l'orphelinat. C'était un type bien même s'il paraissait parfois un peu louche. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard fatigué se posa sur moi dans une expression de tristesse profonde mêlée de soulagement.

« Te voilà enfin.

_ J'allais pas me presser non plus ! » râlais-je en trainant le pas.

Roger soupira avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle pensionnaire.

« San voici Mello. C'est lui qui s'occupera de toi en premier lieu, le temps que tu prennes tes repères et que tu euh… disons que tu t'habitues à ton nouveau chez toi… »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner l'eau sanguine de ses yeux vers moi et d'acquiescer d'un air résigné. Son regard était vide, comme si elle avait décidé d'effacer toute trace d'émotion de son visage. Agacé de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire, je me plantais face à l'imposant bureau sur lequel je collais mes poings dans un martèlement sourd.

« Eh minute ! J'ai pas la plus petite intention de m'occuper d'elle ! Demande ça à Near ou à Matt ! »

Roger soupira de plus belle. Apparemment il s'attendait à une telle réaction de ma part. Et bien tant pis pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à choisir quelqu'un d'autre à enquiquiner !

« Mello… tu veux bien venir avec moi 30 secondes s'il-te-plait ? »

Après s'être excusé auprès de sa nouvelle protégée, Roger m'entraina à sa suite dans une pièce annexe où il me fit face, me dévoilant pour la toute première fois un regard inquiet.

« Mello j'aimerais vraiment que tu t'occupes de cette jeune fille. »

Je détournais la tête en faisant la moue.

« Hors de question. Je refuse de me trimballer une greluche geignarde ! Y a pas marqué baby-sitter sur mon front !

_ Le problème n'est pas là ! »

En disant cela il m'avait agrippé au niveau des épaules. Ses mains crispées tremblaient. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. La tristesse avait pris possession de son visage entier, à tel point que je cru qu'il allait pleurer.

« Roger ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

_ Cette jeune fille vient de traverser des choses… vraiment difficiles.

_ Et alors ? On a tous nos problèmes ! Qu'elle assume les siens !

_ C'est bien ce qu'elle fait. Et depuis trop longtemps d'ailleurs… »

J'eu un léger mouvement de recul. Roger continua sur sa lancée en jetant des regards inquiets en direction de la porte qui nous séparait de la pièce où la nouvelle pensionnaire nous attendait.

« Mello… Regarde ses yeux. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle porte tout ce poids sur ses épaules, ses yeux sont vides, ils crient de douleur. »

Je me libérais de son emprise d'un geste de la main.

« Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème !

_ Elle a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 5 ans…

_ Tout le monde ici a perdu ses parents ! C'est pour ça qu'on appelle cet endroit un orphelinat !

_ Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plait. »

Je me callais dos au mur en croisant les bras, signe chez moi de rebut total et d'indisposition au dialogue.

« Elle a été enlevée à sa famille, séquestrée puis… »

Le vieil homme marqua une pause.

« Puis quoi ? » demandais-je, vaguement intéressé.

Roger se tourna vers moi d'un air grave.

« Elle a été torturée. Chaque jour qui passait correspondait à une torture différente, physique et mentale. Elle a dû endurer ce traitement pendant un peu plus de 6 ans. Mello imagine toi seulement… Six années à subir de telles choses, à supporter un tel enfer… On ignore encore aujourd'hui la raison pour laquelle ses ravisseurs la traitaient ainsi. Selon les enquêteurs, elle en connaitrait la raison mais a toujours refusé de parler, se murant dans le silence… »

J'ouvrais de grands yeux exorbités. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle cette fille était si différente des autres. Il me parut même incroyable qu'elle soit encore en vie après cela. Comment pouvait-elle tenir debout, soutenir la lumière du jour alors qu'elle devrait la haïr ? Sentant que son histoire avait eu son petit effet, Roger continua, plus sombre que jamais.

« Lorsqu'on la retrouva enfin, elle fut placée sous la garde d'un tuteur, un vieux collègue de son père qui s'est occupé d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle est donc restée vivre chez lui 5 ans.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi est-elle ici ? »

Le regard de Roger s'assombrit encore.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle refuse de parler. Après avoir enduré de telles choses, elle n'a plus confiance en personne et quand on y réfléchit, c'est bien normal. Elle se conduit comme un animal sauvage ; on ne sait jamais comment elle va réagir. Son regard est vide de toute expression. Elle ne semble même plus éprouver de sentiments. Je me suis dit qu'avec un cas pareil… Il n'y avait que toi pour t'occuper d'elle… »

Je restais silencieux. Il était vrai que sa seule tenue vestimentaire était agressive. Il était également vrai qu'elle était déconcertante. Je soupirais d'agacement, puis me redressais d'un geste las.

« C'est bien triste pour elle. Mais je…

_ Mello ! »

Le ton de Roger était sans appel. Et zut ! Dans quoi me retrouvais-je embarqué ?! Je tournais vers lui un regard furieux.

« Bon très bien ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! T'es content ? »

En guise de réponse, je n'obtins qu'un signe de tête affirmatif puis une invitation à rejoindre la pièce principale de son bureau. Elle était toujours là, au même endroit, exactement dans la même posture dans laquelle nous l'avions laissé quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard vide fixait l'une des nombreuses boules à neige qui trônait sur le bureau de Roger. Le jouet semblait l'intéresser, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme.

« Ca te plait ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille passèrent successivement de Roger à la boule de verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Si tu veux, je te la donne. » ajouta-t-il en agitant la boule d'un sourire.

Sous les yeux arrondis de surprise de la jeune fille une mini tempête de neige se déchaina dans la bulle de verre, formant des tourbillons de flocons à échelle miniature. San sembla apprécier la démonstration puisque ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet. Elle s'inclina légèrement, signe qu'elle appréciait le cadeau et l'en remerciait. Cependant s'ils avaient été un instant traversés par un éclair de surprise, ses yeux redevinrent vides de toute expression au grand désespoir de Roger.

« Bien… Mello, je te la confie. »

Je grognais un « ouais » peu enthousiaste puis invitait la nouvelle venue à me suivre d'un signe de tête. Elle s'exécuta sans ciller. Ni une, ni deux, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à sillonner les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Enfin… quand je dis « tous les deux », ce n'était que pendant quelques secondes. En effet, à peine eu-je fais un pas hors du bureau de Roger que Matt me sautait dessus.

« Mellooooooo ! Sacré veinard ! Tu vas devoir t'occuper d'un si joli brin de fille tout seul ! Tu ne voudrais pas un peu d'aide à tout hasard ???? »

Dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la remarque ne choqua personne. Je l'écartais de moi d'un geste agacé.

« Arrête tes conneries tu veux ? »

Matt sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se pencher sur San qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de le dévisager de ses pupilles sanguines.

« Blague à part, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Je m'appelle Matt ! » dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle ne saisit pas.

« Laisse-tomber elle ne parlera pas. » lui lançais-je en faisant la moue.

Matt ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Elle est muette ? »

Je me retournais et reprenais la marche, très vite talonné par un brun perplexe.

« Mello, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_ Pour l'instant laisse-tomber je t'expliquerai ça plus tard… »

Matt acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis reporta son attention sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Elle est sacrément mignonne ! » me glissa t-il à voix basse.

« M'en moque… » ruminais-je.

Matt étira son visage en une moue déçue à laquelle je répondis par un regard assassin. Mignonne ou pas, cette fille allait me bouffer tout mon temps libre ! Parce que bien sûr, les cours reprenaient dans 2 jours.

* * *

Mello et son éternel sale caractère! XD J'ai essayé de reprendre le caractère de Mello trait pour trait, histoire de ne pas faire une OOC au moins pour ce personnage là mais j'avoue que la tâche n'est pas des plus aisées dans la mesure où je meurt d'envie de m'approprier le personage .

Juré je craquerai pas *_* Ques les quelques neurones qui me restent disparaissent si je ne respecte pas le blondinet accro au cacao! ( comment ça j'en ai déjà plus??? )


	3. Cet être que l'on appelle San

SugaR paiN +part 2+

Mon nom est San. San comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mon nom de famille a été englouti par les brumes voraces de l'oubli, néantisé par une absence trop durement ressentie. Il y a 5 ans, j'ai été placée sous la garde d'un tuteur, un vieux collègue de travail de mon père. Plus qu'un tuteur, ce type était devenu mon bourreau, achevant le travail entamé six ans auparavant. J'avais maintes fois tenté de m'enfuir. Douze fois en tout. Et à chaque fois je finissais au même endroit. Cette pièce était devenue sa sale de jeu. Quant à moi, c'était mon tombeau. Il se plaisait à me détruire chaque nuit un peu plus, ne me laissant reposer qu'après s'être épuisé à me tuer. A quoi bon lutter ? C'est si faible, une fille. Alors je me laissais faire, ne sentant que trop bien l'inutilité d'une lutte perdue d'avance. Sale blague de la vie, moquerie du destin, j'étais née femme et lui homme. Et finalement, après 5 ans d'agonie, la justice se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise et décida de lui retirer ma garde. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée là, au milieu de tout ces gosses au rire insouciant. Le directeur de l'orphelinat, un vieil homme du nom de Roger, avait pris mon dossier en charge. Car oui, mon cas se résumait à une liasse de papiers à signer et à classer en respectant bien l'ordre alphabétique. Au fond, tout ça, je m'en moquais. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une pauvre poupée ballotée par les remous d'une vie aussi noire que la cendre, une enveloppe vide destinée à s'autodétruire à un moment ou à un autre. Il fut décidé que quelqu'un s'occuperait de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à « mon nouveau chez moi ». Chez moi ? Est-ce qu'un tel endroit existe vraiment ? Je levais les yeux en direction du blond qui marchait d'un pas rapide devant moi. Mello. C'était lui qui était chargé de s'occuper de moi dans un premier temps, ce qui ne semblait pas l'enchanter. A côté de lui trottinait un autre garçon dont les cheveux bruns mal coiffés étaient retenus par une paire de lunettes au design compliqué. Même si l'atmosphère était parfois tendue, je compris très vite qu'il s'agissait du meilleur ami de mon nouveau « tuteur ». Baissant à nouveau la tête mon regard accrocha la petite boule en verre dont Roger m'avait fait cadeau quelques secondes auparavant. La neige prisonnière à l'intérieure s'agitait au rythme de mes pas, formant un tourbillon lent et régulier qui se figea en même temps que moi. Matt me faisait face, me dévisageant de ses grands yeux marron.

« On va te faire visiter l'essentiel du bâtiment t'es d'accord ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Etais-je d'accord ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un me demandait mon avis. Et à vrai dire j'étais bien incapable de fournir une réponse à sa question. Devant mon silence imperturbable, le jeune homme sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas seule avec cette espèce de bourrique blonde ! »

La dite bourrique blonde fonça sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

« Maaaaaatt !!!!!!! Tu peux répéter ça ?! »

Le brun esquiva habilement un premier coup de poing avant d'en bloquer un deuxième sans pour autant se déparer de son sourire.

« T'as qu'à être plus sociable ! Regarde-toi, un vrai bloc de glace ! Fais un effort, elle vient juste d'arriver la pauvre.

_ Je m'en moque ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Mello avait cessé l'offensive et s'apprêtait à reprendre la marche, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Matt quand tu t'y mets t'es vraiment une plaie… » râla t-il de plus belle.

Matt sourit, visiblement habitué à de tels propos de la part de son ami.

« Merci Mello, moi aussi je t'aime. » lança t-il en riant de bon cœur.

Et c'est en sifflotant gaiement que le brun m'entraina à sa suite dans les artères principales de l'orphelinat. Plusieurs bandes de gamins s'arrêtaient à notre passage, saluant Matt d'un éclat de rire, évitant soigneusement Mello et me dévisageant comme un animal bizarre. Quelque chose me disait que j'aurais du mal à vivre ici. Les longs couloirs sinueux se ressemblaient tous, portant tous les même nuance marron et crème parfois teintées de gris. Ces murs me pesaient, comme si mon espace vital se trouvait rétréci chaque seconde un peu plus et ce jusqu'à devenir inexistant. Probablement allais-je mourir étouffée ? Au fond de mon crâne retentissait la voix de ce monstre, cet homme qui prétendait au statut de deuxième père et d'amant.

« Quelle existence pitoyable… »

Non… Il était dans l'erreur. Moi je n'existe pas. Je ne suis rien, je n'appartiens à personne et ne possède rien. Tout recommence et se répète, et chaque jour je dépéris un peu plus, jusqu'à être totalement morte. A présent je ne suis plus qu'une âme prisonnière d'un corps bafoué devenu étranger, une entité errante et déchirée. Je ne vis pas et n'ai jamais vécu. Ainsi le monde se portera bien mieux.

* * *

Partie bien ancrée dans l'Angst, je sais ^^" C'est peut-être un peu noir ( j'avais prévenu =P ) mais j'aime bien ce genre de personage malmenés par la vie. Laissez moi vos impressions ^^


	4. Le coureur de jupons

SugaR paiN +part 3+

« Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite surtout pas. Tu sais où nous trouver. »

Elle n'avait rien répondu, balayant simplement la pièce de son regard vide. Nous venions de lui faire visiter une petite partie de l'orphelinat, à cette envoutante créature venue d'un paradis encore inconnu. Nous avions visité le réfectoire, les salles de classe, la salle de détente et les chambres. Et pas une seule fois nous n'avions entendu le son de sa voix. Elle semblait perdue dans un autre univers, déconnectée de la réalité que nous connaissions tous. Nous l'avions laissée sur le seuil de sa chambre, il était convenu que nous passerions la prendre à l'heure du diner. Quand à Mello, il m'avait planté là après m'avoir expliqué la raison pour laquelle cette fille aux pupilles écarlates refusait de parler. Un passé si triste, un fardeau bien trop lourd pour ses épaules. Mello avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement, quoi que je le connaisse trop bien pour ignorer qu'il est inutile de chercher à l'intéresser lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Quant à moi c'était simple, cette jeune fille m'attirait. Elle m'attirait, mais d'une manière particulière, inhabituelle. Ce n'était pas comme toutes ces filles que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, belles mais affreusement vides, non. Elle, elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, un charme incroyable né d'une souffrance trop longtemps contenue. Bien sûr, il était hors de question d'agir différemment avec elle. Car si je vous disais qu'elle me plaisait, vous ne me croiriez pas. Matt, le coureur de jupon, l'éternel dragueur. C'était comme ça que j'étais vu par la totalité de l'orphelinat. Et jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais jamais rien fait pour dénigrer cette réputation. Au contraire, je m'en accoutumais fort bien. Je passais d'une fille à une autre, découvrant successivement le goût des lèvres d'une blonde puis celles d'une brune. Je ne me souviens même plus de leurs prénoms. Mais elle, c'était différent. C'est le genre de chose que l'on ressent au plus profond de soi même, un sentiment sourd contre lequel il est impossible de lutter. Elle, je la voulais. C'est un sentiment bien égoïste que celui ci, quoique je ne comprenais pas encore clairement ce dont il s'agissait. Il serait hypocrite de dire que j'en étais amoureux. Si je la voulais, c'était par simple orgueil. Un orgueil stupide, déplacé. J'en avais pleinement conscience. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si elle devait être avec quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait être qu'avec moi. Fierté masculine débile, instinct primaire, elle était belle et donc me revenait de droit. Après tout, n'étais-je pas le garçon le plus convoité parmi la gente féminine ? Quand on y réfléchit à deux fois, il était évident que si elle m'attirait à ce point, c'était en partie dû à l'indifférence qu'elle montrait à mon égard. Non, pas seulement à mon égard. A l'égard de tout le monde. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un type de plus parmi une foule d'inconnus. Elle ne faisait aucune distinction, elle ne me voyait pas. Il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'une sorte de challenge pour moi, un défi à relever, rien de plus. Serais-je capable d'envouter une créature si distante et impassible ? Voilà quelle était la vraie question. Je souris avant de me caller sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Je suis vraiment le pire des crétins… » dis-je en m'allumant une clope.

La fumée se répandit tout autour de moi, âpre et nauséabonde. J'inspirais une grande bouffée que je recrachais dans un profond soupir. En bas se mouvaient quelques gosses enhardis par les rayons d'un soleil naissant après plusieurs longues semaines d'absence. Une bande de filles m'aperçut perché là, ma clope au bec, ce qui leur arracha un gloussement de dinde. Non décidément, elles n'étaient pas intéressantes… Je finis ma cigarette en hâte, refermais la fenêtre et me saisis de ma console de jeux.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'heure du diner alors… »

* * *

OK OK je le reconnais c'est carrément un OOC pour ce pauvre Matt """""" Il n'a jamais été question d'un coureur de jupon dans le manga mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en moque!!!! XD ( la fille fière d'elle ) J'aime bien ce côté là de Matt, ça le rend plus humain ( dans le manga il est euh... comment dire? Un peu trop parfait je trouve si on exclu la game boy addiction =P ) Bref, voici le nouveau Mail Jeevas made in moi!!! ( la tournure qui tue XD )


	5. Bagarre dans le self

SugaR paiN +part 4+

Neuf heures et demi. Merde ! J'étais en retard ! Après mon passage éclair dans le bureau de Roger, j'étais dans une colère telle que seule une bonne séance d'entrainement physique pouvait m'aider à retrouver mon calme. Je m'étais donc défoulé sur ce pauvre sac de sable qui, entre nous, avait dû le sentir passer. Et bien sûr, comme à mon habitude, je me suis écroulé comme une souche pour dormir durant plusieurs heures. Seulement là, le temps était passé plus vite que prévu. Je me retrouvais donc à courir comme un dératé en direction de la chambre de cette fille, sillonnant les couloirs à la vitesse grand V.

« Mello !!!!!! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ça fait des plombes qu'on t'attend !!!!!! Magne-toi ou on aura plus de place dans le réfectoire !!!!! »

Un « merde » agacé s'échappa de mes dents serrées. Matt était là, agitant la main dans ma direction en lorgnant discrètement la jeune fille aux yeux rouges qui se tenait derrière lui. Toujours aussi impassible, cette dernière me regardait arriver, rouge et haletant, sans pour autant que son visage n'exprime une quelconque expression. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres d'un Matt tout content.

« Aller ! » fit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Montrons à cette demoiselle les joies du réfectoire ! »

Les joies du réfectoire… La bonne blague. Je haïssais cordialement cette foutue salle à manger. C'était une salle immense, une salle dans laquelle le moindre bruit de fourchette se trouvait décuplé jusqu'à devenir un tintamarre insupportable, une salle remplie de table de six. J'exécrais les tables de six. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que sur ces foutues tables, il y avait toujours une ou deux places de libres. Et ces places là, qui les remplissait ? Ca allait des gamins geignard et leurs batailles de purée incessantes jusqu'aux pires greluches gloussantes et leurs regards en coin. Bref, ce réfectoire, je le détestais.

« Mello ? Mello, youhou ! Réveille-toi on y va ! »

Je secouais la tête, sortant de ma torpeur plaintive.

« Ouais ouais j'arrive… » grognais-je en me mettant en marche.

Devant nous marchait la nouvelle venue, ses longs cheveux écarlates se mouvant au rythme régulier de ses pas. Contrairement aux habitudes de la plupart des filles, elle n'avait pas changé de tenue ni même de coiffure. D'ailleurs, s'était-elle seulement coiffée ? Je tournais les yeux vers un Matt enchanté. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Son regard ravi parcourait son dos, se plongeant dans le ruisseau rouge de ses cheveux pour n'émerger qu'au niveau de ses jambes.

« Quel idiot… » pensais-je.

Je connaissais Matt mieux que personne. Cet imbécile allait de nouveau replonger dans une des facettes hideuses de sa personnalité. Je devinais à son regard affamé qu'il se préparait à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, un jeu qui le blesserait autant que la fille sur laquelle il projetait ses désirs. Et il était évident que cette fille, c'était San. Je soupirais d'agacement. Après tout, tout cela ne me concernait pas. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient et les cris des gamins affamés se firent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir insupportables. Je grognais de plus belle : nous étions presque les derniers à arriver. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, ne restaient que quelques places éparses, ça et là.

« Génial… » s'exaspéra Matt.

« Si tu avais été plus rapide on aurait pu manger ensemble ! » râla t-il de plus belle.

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un regard furieux de ma part, signe que le moment était mal choisi pour se moquer de moi. San balayait le réfectoire du regard, allant des quelques plateaux restants jusqu'aux tables bondées. Malgré l'in-expression de son visage il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyé pareil endroit. Je soupirais d'agacement.

_« Mello, je te la confie. »_

Il m'avait dit ça, ce fichu vieil homme. Je te la confie, hein ? Vas-y Mello ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire n'est ce pas ? Et même si c'était le cas, il n'y a que toi pour s'occuper des cas sociaux !

« Mais bon sang il n'y a QUE des cas sociaux dans cet orphelinat !!! » fulminais-je pour moi-même.

Matt, qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que je venais de passer du stade « énervement léger » à celui de « humeur dangereuse », me secoua par le bras.

« Aller Mello faut y aller ! »

Je me détachais de lui d'un geste vif et me dirigeais vers les plateaux d'un pas rageur.

« Viens par là toi ! » dis-je en entrainant San à ma suite sans plus de ménagement.

Elle me suivit sans broncher, ne semblant même pas remarquer la violence avec laquelle je l'avais attrapé par le bras. Sur sa peau blanche se détachais maintenant une belle trace rouge témoignant de mon passage. S'ensuivit alors une longue et fastidieuse explication du mode de fonctionnement d'un self, explication que je donnais d'un ton toujours plus abrupt, laissant à Matt le soin de peaufiner les détails. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! La jeune fille écoutait, hochant parfois la tête en signe de compréhension. Ce n'est que dix bonnes minutes plus tard que nous pûmes rejoindre les autres sur les tables, ajoutant nos propres tintements de couverts aux dizaines d'autres déjà présents. Sur les tables bondées ne restaient plus que cinq places. Deux l'une en face de l'autre puis, 5 rangs plus loin, une au beau milieu d'une bande de filles extatiques qui agitaient la main dans notre direction et deux sur la table qui suivait. Matt soupira.

« Bon… Et maintenant où va-t-on ? »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'une grande blonde se détacha du groupe de filles et s'approcha de nous avec un grand sourire factice digne d'une poupée Barbie. Elle se posta juste sous le nez de Matt - enfin à vrai dire au dessus puisqu'elle le dépassait de cinq bons centimètres - et le supplia de venir les rejoindre.

« Allez !!! S'il-te-plait-beau-bruuuuuun !!! » ajouta-t-elle en battant de ses faux cils.

Au ton mielleux de sa voix, le dit beau brun sourit de contentement et se joignit à elles avec grand plaisir.

« Génial ! » fulminais-je pour moi-même.

Nous n'étions donc plus que deux à être debout, plateau en main, cherchant une place la plus éloignée possible de la blonde qui nous jetait des regards mauvais.

« Eh Mello ! »

Je me retournais, prêt à envoyer mon poing dans la figure de l'abruti qui avait la malchance de venir alors que j'étais prêt à fracasser le premier venu. Le dit abruti se révéla être quelqu'un de ma classe. De taille moyenne, plutôt du genre yankee avec une face de pizza trop garnie, il affichait un air sûr de lui qui me donnait la nausée. Sohn était pile le genre de mec qui me mettait hors de moi. Le genre de mec frimeur et dépourvu du moindre neurone. Et bien entendu, c'était un profiteur magistral. Lui et moi, on se haïssait cordialement. Pas d'une haine de cour de récré, non ! Plutôt le genre de haine qui entraine à la boucherie, au massacre le plus complet au moindre accrochage. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à San. Elle le toisait, analysant le moindre détail hideux de sa figure déformée par l'acné. Pour moi c'était clair. La seule raison pour laquelle cette ordure venait me voir maintenant, c'était parce qu'il avait repéré la nouvelle venue et ce depuis son arrivée ici. Tronche de pizza s'avança en sa direction, tentant désespérément d'accrocher son regard.

« C'est la nouvelle n'est ce pas ? »

Je répondis un « oui » meurtrier, ce qui ne sembla pas le troubler outre mesure. Il virevoltait autour de la jeune fille, mettant en avant les pitoyables muscles qui compensaient son manque de matière grise.

« Dis-moi minette, ça ne te dirait pas de venir manger avec nous ? »

San ne répondit pas, ce qui ne contraria pas Sohn le moins du monde. Il continua en lorgnant dans ma direction.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop trainer avec lui tu sais ? »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle restait de marbre, dans une position impassible, comme si son interlocuteur n'existait pas. Quant à moi, je fulminais. Sohn venait de me provoquer. L'envie de lui faire ravaler son air supérieur me tiraillait l'estomac ! J'expirais avec difficulté : la rage me serrait la gorge. Une bagarre dans le self à cette heure-ci, c'était un coup à se retrouver de corvée de plonge pour les trois mois à venir. Et alors ???!!!! Mes poings se resserrèrent sur mon plateau qui émit un craquement sinistre. S'il me cherchait il allait me trouver !

« Aller ma belle… Laisse tomber la blonde et viens avec… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en eu pas le temps. Je l'envoyais valser à terre, enfonçant mon poing dans sa mâchoire de toutes mes forces. Dans un coin de ma tête, cette petite voix aigüe et débile couinait : « Tu viens de faire une connerie !!!! » Etais-ce cela que l'on appelait « la conscience » ? Quoi qu'il en soit cet abrutit venait de se moquer ouvertement de moi ! Sohn se redressa péniblement, prenant appuis sur ses coudes. Il tordit sa bouche en un rictus hideux.

« Mello ! Espèce de sale… »

BAM ! Un nouveau coup s'abattu sur lui, puis un autre, et encore un, toujours plus fort que le précédent. Je cognais, encore et encore ! Evacuant toute ma frustration de la journée, déversant sur lui un torrent de colère, de rage et de coups. A cheval sur lui, je martelais, écrasais, broyais son visage. Autour de nous s'était rassemblé une foule de gamins excités par la bagarre. Ils criaient, agitant leurs misérables petits poings dans ma direction. « Vas-y Mello ! Tape plus fort ! » Voilà ce qu'ils criaient tous. De son siège Matt observait la scène d'un air exaspéré. Le réfectoire entier nous regardait. « C'est encore Mello qui pète un plomb » disait-on. Les regards en coin se multipliaient tandis que je frappais toujours, assommant Sohn qui tentait désespérément de se défendre. Je haletais. Critiquez allez-y ! De toute façon c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ! Soudain, alors que la boite crânienne de Sohn allait exploser sous la pression de mes coups, une main empoigna mon poing levé. Je m'immobilisais. San m'avait saisi au niveau du poignet et serrait si fort que le sang ne circulait plus. Elle avait arrêté mon geste, immobilisé mon poing en plein vol. Je la dévisageais, plus surpris que jamais. Sohn portait des yeux effarés sur elle. Le self entier hallucinait. La nouvelle venait d'arrêter le poing du mec le plus fort de l'orphelinat. Ses yeux vides fixaient mon poing serré non plus sous la rage mais sous la douleur : elle me faisait mal. Je me dégageais d'elle d'un geste vif, libérant Sohn de mon emprise. Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, puis sur mon poignet qui avait viré rouge vif. Ce n'est qu'après trois minutes d'hébètement total qu'il parvint à se relever, chancelant. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur l'assemblée. Tout le monde fixait San, dont le regard s'attardait sur le nez cassé de mon adversaire.

« Ce… c'est un monstre… »

La remarque s'éleva du fond du réfectoire, sourde et accusatrice. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges ne sembla même pas entendre. Elle posa son plateau à terre, se saisit d'une pomme qui y trônait et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner. Nous la vîmes disparaitre, happée par les ténèbres du couloir annexe. Le réfectoire entier restait silencieux, fixant l'endroit où elle avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Je portais une main à mon poignet meurtri. Ma main tremblait sous la douleur : elle avait serré très fort. Si fort que je sentais mon sang reprendre peu à peu ses droits dans mes veines, serpent sinueux au lourd venin. Des picotements parcouraient mes nerfs engourdis tant et si bien que j'avais du mal à refermer le poing. Sohn fixait les fines empreintes rouges qu'avaient laissé les doigts de San dans ma chair, l'air ahuri. Je lui jetais un regard meurtrier.

« Tu veux ma photo ?! » aboyais-je.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de regagner sa place en murmurant un « monstre » à peine audible. Je ramassais les débris d'assiette jonchant le sol : au moment de frapper cet imbécile j'avais lâché mon plateau, laissant valdinguer des morceaux de verre brisé d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Tandis que mon corps s'activait mécaniquement, mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. C'était quoi cette fille au juste ?

« Mello ça va ? »

Je me retournais. Derrière moi, Matt me jetait des regards inquiets.

« C'est bon tout va bien. » grommelais-je en me redressant.

Une fois mon ménage terminé je me servis une nouvelle fois puis m'installais sur une des rares tables où il restait des places. Les élèves présents me dévisageaient en silence, écartant discrètement leurs plateaux de moi.

« Che… » râlais-je en mordant dans mon pain.

« Quelle plaie l'arrivée des nouveaux ! »

* * *

J'ai pas trop de commentaires à faire sur cette partie, si ce n'est que je me suis éclatée à la faire x) Sohn ressemble plus ou moins au type de personnes qui me mettent hors de moi = j'ai pris un certain plaisir à le démolir par Mello interposé XD


	6. Même pas mal!

SugaR paiN +part 5+

« Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises ? »

Je fis la moue. A côté de moi Roger faisait les cent pas, tournant et virant dans son bureau tel un fauve en cage.

« Une bagarre ! Dans le réfectoire ! Et qui plus est alors que tu étais censé t'occuper de San ! »

Je grognais de plus belle. Elle, je m'en fichais royalement. Qu'elle aille même au diable !

« A ce que l'on m'a dit elle n'aurait même pas mangé à cause de cet incident ! »

Elle n'avait pas mangé. Et alors ? Etais-ce donc là le seul problème dont il était au courant au sujet de la jeune fille ? Je détournais les yeux. La rumeur s'était propagée dans l'orphelinat tout entier : la nouvelle était un monstre, une sorte d'alien venu d'une autre planète. « Vous avez vu ses yeux rouges ? C'est forcément un démon ou quelque chose dans le genre ! » En moins de deux heures, tout le monde était au courant.

« Mello ! Oh Mello tu m'écoutes ? »

M'extirpant de mes pensées, je revins à la réalité pour trouver un Roger exaspéré. Il me dévisageait d'un air las puis, posant une main affectueuse sur ma tête, s'enquit de l'état de ma main.

« Tout va bien ! » grognais-je en m'écartant de lui.

J'étais vexé. Vexé de m'être ainsi laissé surprendre. Le vieil homme n'insista pas.

« Bon… » fit-il en soupirant.

« Tu peux disposer… »

Je m'exécutais en silence et sortis de son bureau. Je jetais un œil à ma montre. J'y étais resté presque plus d'une heure. Une heure de sermons et de reproches. Tout ça à cause de tronche de pizza ! Trop fatigué pour m'énerver d'avantage, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Il me fallait traverser cinq ou six couloirs, dont celui de San. J'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches en grognant. Le bruit sourd de mes pas sur le plancher résonnait dans le couloir, ricochant sur les murs dans un écho perpétuel. On aurait pu croire qu'un régiment entier marchait là, dans cette obscurité parfois percée d'une lumière pâle là où les fenêtres laissaient filtrer la faible lueur de la lune. Je fermais les yeux. Cette atmosphère m'apaisait.

« Et alors c'est à cette heure qu'on va se coucher ? »

Mes paupières à peine closes se rouvrirent d'un même élan. Matt était là, paré de son éternel sourire moqueur. Je soupirais.

« Ouais… »

Il sourit.

« Roger devait être sacrément en pétard, non ?

_ Oh pour ça… »

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge, se joignant à celui que Matt peinait à contenir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Sohn n'avait pas été aussi bien corrigé… Matt me saisit par les épaules, m'entrainant à sa suite d'un air joyeux.

« T'as vu la tête qu'il a fait après ton premier coup de poing ?

_ Tu parles ! Il était carrément furieux !

_ Et puis la taille de son nez maintenant ! Je te jure il a triplé de volume ! On dirait une grosse prune écrasée !

_ J'aurais dû cogner plus fort alors ? »

Nous éclations de rire, animés par un sentiment de victoire puéril. Matt exaltait, surexcité. Je souris. Je retrouvais enfin mon meilleur ami, le Matt enjoué et bagarreur. Tant qu'il n'y avait aucune fille en vue, c'était un chic type.

« Au fait Mello…

_ Hum ? »

Le brun m'adressa un sourire rayonnant de joie.

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de son cas.

_ Mouais… On verra si je t'en laisse l'occasion. » dis-je en baissant la tête d'un air suffisant.

La remarque me valut une boutade de mon ami, agrémentée d'un « Tu veux qu'on se départage tout de suite ? »

« Chiche ? » lui lançais-je sur un ton de défi.

« Chiche ! » répondit-il en levant les poings à la manière des boxeurs de jeux vidéo.

La situation était cocasse, voire même ridicule. Nous étions là, deux fantômes errant dans les couloirs vides, remuant des poings comme des bébés le feraient d'un hochet. La journée avait été riche en émotions et plaisanter ainsi me faisait du bien. Arrivé à ma chambre je me sentais mieux, apaisé. Comme si rire ainsi venait de m'enlever un poids immense des épaules.

« Bon, sur ce je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. » lança Matt en souriant.

Il dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. Il m'arrivait parfois d'entendre la mélodie répétitive de sa console de jeu lors des rares nuits où l'insomnie le prenait. Comme j'approuvais d'un signe de tête serein, il pénétra dans sa chambre pour en ressortir presque aussitôt.

« Au fait… » commença t-il.

« Demain il faudra emmener San à la salle de sport. »

Je lui jetais un regard incrédule auquel il répondit par un grand sourire.

« Bah oui ! Avec une force pareille, j'ai bien envie de voir comment elle se débrouille avec des haltères ! »

Il rit de nouveau et disparu dans l'embrassure de sa porte. Ne me parvint qu'un « bonne nuit » enjoué à travers la cloison. Je souris avant de m'engouffrer à mon tour dans ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit… »

* * *

Une ptite touche d'amitié dans ce monde de brutes ^^ J'ai beau aimer écrire des fics pas très joyeuses ( c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire -.-""" ), j'allais quand même pas sapper ce côté là de leur relation =)

Ahem... aucun sous entendu. Aucun. XD


	7. L'épreuve de force

SugaR paiN +part 6+

Le lendemain je me levais plus tôt que d'habitude, réveillé par le bruit sourd d'un oiseau myope s'écrasant contre ma fenêtre.

« Super… » grognais-je.

Je jetais un œil vitreux à mon réveil. Six heures du matin. Officiellement, la journée des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat commençait à huit heures pétantes. J'avais donc deux heures d'avance. Deux heures à attendre que le temps passe car bien évidemment, une fois réveillé, il m'était impossible de me rendormir. Je me levais en maugréant. Tant qu'à faire, autant prendre ma douche. Je tournais le robinet, laissant la vapeur m'envelopper dans un nuage de chaleur. Alors que je me penchais pour attraper le savon, mon regard accrocha mon poignet qui avait pris une belle couleur bleuté. Dans ma tête résonnaient les paroles de Matt, la veille.

_« Demain il faudra emmener San à la salle de sport. »_

Je souris. Une fille dans une salle de musculation fréquentée principalement ( pour ne pas dire uniquement ) par des hommes, c'était une perspective plutôt cocasse. Je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant complètement à la pomme de douche qui déversait sur moi un torrent de larmes brûlantes.

_« Bah oui ! Avec une force pareille, j'ai bien envie de voir comment elle se débrouille avec des haltères ! »_

Mon poignet bleui par la pression de son poing était là pour en témoigner : cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Où avait-elle bien pu acquérir une telle force ?

« Bah… » râlais-je pour moi-même.

« Elle a beau savoir serrer fort elle reste une fille ! »

Sur ce, je fermais le robinet et m'extirpais péniblement de la brume chaleureuse de la salle de bain. Trois heures plus tard, je retrouvais San et Matt devant une salle de sport bondée. Toutes les commères et les curieux de l'orphelinat s'étaient rassemblés, pressés de voir la nouvelle en action. Devant mon mécontentement évident, Matt haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas battu personne n'aurait été au courant… » soupira-t-il.

J'encaissais le reproche, conscient de ma part de responsabilité dans cet attroupement. San était devenue un phénomène de foire, une bête curieuse tournant en rond sur une piste de cirque sous des centaines d'yeux agrandis par la curiosité et le dégoût. Tous la craignaient. A chacun de ses gestes ils reculaient en sursaut, puis masquaient leur peur par un bon rire gras qui ne trompait personne. Les filles ne cessaient de proférer des moqueries qui ne semblèrent pas affecter leur cible, ce qui leur déplut fortement. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. « La fille bizarre de hier soir allait tester les haltères ! »Personne n'allait louper un évènement pareil. L'espèce humaine était ainsi faite, n'est ce pas ?

« Che ! Conneries ! » maugréais -je entre mes dents.

D'un geste rageur, j'écartais les gamins attroupés autour de la nouvelle, nous frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Matt faillit chuter une bonne dizaine de fois tandis que j'encaissais plusieurs coups de pieds auxquels je répondis au centuple. Quant à San elle recevait les coups sans broncher, avançant droit devant elle. Une voix s'éleva soudain. Une voix grave et puissante, le genre de voix à laquelle on n'a pas envie de désobéir.

« Que ceux qui n'ont rien à faire dans la salle de sport me débarrassent le plancher IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!! »

Les gamins se figèrent, arrêtant leurs moqueries puériles tandis que les plus âgés se parèrent habilement du masque de ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher. Devant nous se tenait le propriétaire de la voix, véritable montagne de muscles aussi large qu'une armoire à glace. Makoto se dressait de toute sa hauteur, enveloppant l'assemblée de son ombre menaçante. Makoto était notre entraineur. Mon entraineur. Malgré son air bourru et son vocabulaire peu châtié, c'était un chic type, le genre gros nounours aux mouvements patauds et maladroits. La plupart des élèves de l'orphelinat le craignaient, s'arrêtant à son apparence de brute épaisse. Aussi tout le monde se plia à sa demande, retournant à leurs activités habituelles en bougonnant. Seules quelques filles persistèrent, trop alléchées par la perspective d'un nouveau potin.

« Mais monsieur Kitano ! C'est pas juste, nous…

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dégagez ! » trancha-t-il d'une voix menaçante qui arracha un petit cri aigü aux quatre greluches entêtées.

Dépitées, elles durent rebrousser chemin nous laissant seuls, San, Matt et moi en compagnie de Makoto et des quelques garçons déjà occupés aux ateliers de musculation. Le grand colosse soupira, passant sa grosse main sur son visage en maugréant un « c'est pas possible ça… » exaspéré. Il se tourna ensuite vers Matt, lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ce genre de filles ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

Matt suffoqua un moment, soufflé par la claque.

« Question d'habitude Maki-chan ! » rétorqua-t-il en se massant les omoplates.

Le dit Maki-chan se renfrogna, croisant les bras comme un gosse à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça gamin ! »

Matt éclata de rire, trop amusé par la réaction enfantine du prof de gym. Makoto sourit avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tient ! Mello ! Comment ça va blondinet ?

_ Arrête de m'appeler blondinet, tas de muscles ! » grognais -je en serrant les poings, ce qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il partit d'un gros rire sonore qui fit trembler les murs.

« Toujours aussi agressif, hein ? » demanda t-il en me tapotant la tête.

Je m'écartais en maugréant.

« Je ne suis pas agressif. »

La remarque déclencha un fou rire chez le prof qui manqua s'étouffer par trois fois. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la jeune fille qui jusqu' ici était restée en retrait, bien dissimulée derrière Matt. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée du tout. Au contraire, elle était comme absente.

« Maki-chan, voici San ! » dit Matt en s'écartant afin de dévoiler la fine silhouette de la nouvelle aux yeux d'un Makoto incrédule.

« C'est elle que tu voulais me présenter ? Elle m'a l'air un peu faiblarde… » maugréa -t-il, déçu.

« Ses bras sont trop fins, elle ne pourra même pas soulever le plus petit des poids de cette salle ! » continua- t-il en examinant San d'un sourire amusé.

« Désolé gamin, je ne fais pas dans l'élevage de cuisinière ! » lança-t-il enfin en se détournant d'un pas dédaigneux.

« Et si je te disais qu'elle a réussi à arrêter le poing de Mello hier ?

_ Qu… ? Tu vas répéter ça sur tous les toits ???? » hurlais-je en me jetant sur Matt que j'empoignais au niveau du col.

Mes dents serrées semblaient prêtes à voler en éclat. Non mais sans blague ! Elle avait arrêté mon poing, et alors ?! C'était juste un coup de bol ! Je m'étais juste laissé surprendre et voilà que l'orphelinat entier affichait au compteur San : 1 ; Mello : 0 !

« Ce… c'est vrai ça ? » bégaya l'entraineur dont les yeux venaient de s'allumer d'un éclat gourmand.

« Vrai de vrai ! » affirma Matt d'un grand sourire avant de saisir mon poignet droit qu'il tendit à Makoto.

« Regarde par toi-même.

_ Mais… Vous allez me lâcher, oui ?! » râlais-je en m'écartant.

« T'as un sacré bleu blondinet ! » se moqua le prof en attrapant mon poing au vol.

A présent il regardait ma peau bleuie, analysant l'étendue des dégâts, cherchant à déceler une quelconque arnaque dans ce que lui racontait Matt.

« Hum… » déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« C'est d'accord je veux bien voir de quoi elle est capable. »

Après nous avoir invité à le suivre d'un signe de tête, Makoto siffla les quelques garçons présents dans la salle.

« La demoiselle va tester les haltères ! » déclara t-il en désignant San d'un grand geste magistral.

La déclaration déclencha un fou rire chez plusieurs types presque aussi baraqués que le prof de gym.

« Riez. » pensais-je.

« Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises… »

Autour de nous s'étaient rassemblés tous les athlètes présents dans la salle. Tous piaffaient d'impatience : arriverait-elle à dépasser les dix kilos ou allait-elle échouer lamentablement en geignant comme toutes les filles ? Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent me taquiner, « Alors, on s'occupe des filles maintenant ? », tandis que Makoto s'activait et disposait différents haltères sur le sol par ordre croissant en fonction de leurs poids. Ca allait de cinq-cents grammes à cinquante kilos.

« Pas la peine d'en sortir plus pour une fille. » se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Si la demoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… » railla t-il enfin en invitant San à avancer jusqu'aux poids.

L'intéressée leva distraitement les yeux vers lui, transperçant sa masse de muscle de son regard rouge, puis reporta son attention sur les haltères bien sagement posés à terre.

« Aller vas-y montre leur. » l'encouragea Matt en souriant, ce qui m'arracha une moue agacée.

Il se prenait pour son grand frère ou quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune fille obéit et s'empara du premier des huit haltères qui lui faisaient face. Bien entendu, elle le souleva sans problème. Cinq-cents grammes, c'était à la portée de n'importe qui. Vinrent ensuite les haltères de un, cinq, et dix kilos, puis ceux de vingt, trente et quarante. Au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle gravissait les échelons, supportant un poids chaque fois plus lourd, les rires et les moqueries laissèrent place à des cris d'enthousiasme. Chacun voulait l'encourager, ajoutant sa voix à la cacophonie qui s'était emparée de la salle de gym. C'était à celui qui crierait plus fort que son voisin. Chaque fois que San élevait ses bras dans les airs, soutenant à bout de bras près de cinquante kilos comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire crayon, une nouvelle clameur s'élevait des rangs des sportifs ébahis par sa force. Makoto criait comme les autres, élevant ses gros bras au même rythme que la jeune fille. Matt se joignit de bon cœur à l'enthousiasme général, les yeux brillants d'excitation et un sourire taille XXL scotché sur la figure. L'enjouement était tel que Makoto apporta les quelques haltères laissés en retrait, franchissant la barre des cinquante kilos. Au milieu de toute cette excitation San restait de marbre, soulevant puis reposant les poids sans que ses yeux vides ne quittent ce point invisible loin devant elle. Totalement indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle semblait perdue dans une torpeur inaccessible au commun des mortels. Elle souleva soixante kilos avec une facilité déconcertante puis s'attaqua aux haltères de soixante-dix kilos, avec lesquels elle semblait avoir plus de mal. Malgré ses bras tremblant sous l'effort et son souffle rauque, elle réussit à l'élever dans les airs, arrachant un nouveau cri de joie à la foule surexcitée.

« Elle est à sa limite… » pensais-je.

Et en effet, malgré tout ses efforts, les quatre-vingt kilos que constituait le dernier haltère refusèrent obstinément de quitter le sol. Makoto exaltait. Tout sourire, il se saisit du poignet de la nouvelle qu'il leva bien haut en signe de victoire.

« On applaudit bien fort la demoiselle qui a réussit à soulever soixante-dix kilos ! » brailla t-il à la manière d'un arbitre de boxe.

Une quinzaine de voix masculines répondirent à son cri dans un écho terrifiant amplifié par la taille colossale de la pièce.

« T'es impressionnante gamine ! » s'extasia le prof en lui serrant la main si fort qu'il aurait pu lui broyer les os.

« Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire ça ? »

Oh oh… Il était temps que j'intervienne.

« Elle ne parle pas. » tranchais-je d'une voix sèche.

Le prof me jeta un regard incrédule, puis reporta son attention sur San. La jeune fille observait la scène : ses grands yeux rouges parcouraient la salle, glissant sur les visages alentours, ricochant contre les parois de la salle avant d'aller se planter dans la grosse main de Makoto qui enserrait toujours son poing. Ce dernier se retira vivement, comprenant qu'il lui faisait mal.

« Oups ! Désolé gamine. » dit-il en se redressant maladroitement.

San ne dit rien, se contentant de se masser le poignet à l'endroit où il l'avait saisit.

« Alors ? Elle est pas impressionnante ? » demanda Matt en jaillissant de derrière la jeune fille.

« Tu parles qu'elle est impressionnante ! T'as le don de repérer les bonnes toi ! » sourit le prof qui lançait à présent des regards chargés de sous entendu à un brun enchanté.

Ce dernier avait saisit San par les épaules, passant un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

« Fais gaffe Maki-chan ! On pourrait mal interpréter tes paroles ! » lança t-il d'un grand éclat de rire.

La remarque déplut au prof qui se renfrogna.

« Dis donc toi. Pour un dragueur de première j'te trouve bien sûr de toi… »

Sur ce il tapota la tête de son interlocuteur, manquant de la lui enfoncer dans les épaules par la même occasion.

« Je serais toi, je passerais plus de temps à étudier plutôt qu'à mater les filles ! » conclu t-il en s'éloignant.

« Merci du conseil ! » répondit Matt en se frottant le dessus du crâne.

« Mais de rien ! » rétorqua Makoto avant de se tourner vers San.

« Et au fait gamine ! Si un jour t'as envie de te défouler… La salle de sport t'es grande ouverte ! »

Sur ce il nous tourna le dos et partit faire un peu de rangement : notre arrivée avait mis un sacré foutoir !

« Bon allons y… » grognais-je.

« Quoi déjà ?

_ T'as un autre truc à faire ici, toi ? »

Matt réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça. Non, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette salle.

« C'est partit alors ! De toute façon on va bientôt manger. » lança t-il en entrainant San à sa suite.

Cette dernière se laissait guider, suivant le brun qui avançait d'un pas guilleret. Quant à moi, je trainais la patte. Elle avait réussit à soulever soixante-dix kilos. Soixante-dix kilos... Elle n'était pas bien loin de mon record.

« Che… C'est pas un simple cas social qu'il m'a collé dans les pattes ! » râlais-je pour moi-même.

Quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, et ça ne me plaisait pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me fiche la paix et au lieu de ça je me retrouvais à jouer les baby-sitters pour une sorte de terminator version fille !

« On va se poser dans le parc ? »

Je sursautais, ce qui arracha un rire moqueur au brun qui se tenait à deux centimètres de mon visage.

« Mouais allons-y… » maugréais-je en m'écartant, prenant la tête de la marche.

Ces derniers temps le soleil se faisait plus hardi, montrant le bout de son nez par-dessus la couverture des nuages chargés de pluie. Il faisait étrangement doux alors que nous étions en plein hiver : la météo se détraquait disait-on. Toujours est-il que nombreux étaient ceux qui, enhardis par les rayons chaleureux d'un soleil naissant, sortaient s'étendre sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée matinale. Nous étions de ceux là. Au beau milieu de cette oasis de calme et de paix San ouvrait de grands yeux, parcourant la vaste étendue végétale du parc de la Wammy's house.

« Si tu veux on peut te faire faire le tour de la propriété ? » proposa Matt d'un ton chaleureux.

La jeune fille tourna son regard sanguin vers lui, le dévisagea quelques instants, puis approuva d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible. Un sourire réjouit vint illuminer le visage du brun.

« Bien ! Alors allons-y ! On a juste le temps de faire le tour. Si on tarde trop on aura plus de place dans le self. Cette fois on a intérêt à arriver dans les premiers... »

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en me jetant un regard insistant auquel je répondis en le fusillant du regard. Qu'il aille au diable ! Nous nous mîmes donc en marche, sillonnant les allées bordées de pelouse, longeant les bords du minuscule étang autour duquel se bousculaient quelques gosses insouciants, contournant les troncs des bouleaux précédant le bois dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir les vestiges d'une cabane construite par des mains enfantines. L'herbe souple glissait sous nos chaussures, humidifiant légèrement nos lacets parfois défaits. Un épais silence nous enveloppait, étirant ses bras « guimauveux » entre les troncs des arbres qu'enlaçait une brume fantomatique. Seule la voix de Matt osait troubler la lourde torpeur qui régnait dans le parc. Il commentait les différents endroits, agrémentant ses indications par quelques récits de nos bêtises passées que lui rappelait chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe. Comme si la nature entière contait nos instants passés dans cet orphelinat.

« Tu vois ce grand chêne là bas ? On a été les premiers à réussir à grimper au sommet. Au début je n'étais pas franchement partant mais Mello n'a rien voulu entendre. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de grimper dessus je réussissais à l'en dissuader et on rentrait jouer à la console ou à autre chose. Mais un jour, Mello s'est pris la tête avec une bande de costauds. A l'époque on n'était pas bien hauts mais il avait déjà son sale caractère ! » rigola t-il tandis que je détournais la tête en faisant la moue.

« Ils nous ont poursuivi dans tout le parc ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir couru aussi vite de toute ma vie ! On s'est finalement retrouvés bloqués devant cet arbre et on a commencé à escalader. Cette fois on n'a pas tergiversé longtemps ! C'était soit ça, soit on passait un sale quart d'heure. Quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on était en haut, on était sacrément fiers… »

Matt avait terminé son histoire d'un ton nostalgique, comme si tout ça s'était passé plus de cent ans auparavant. J'avais moi-même le regard perdu dans le vide, un sourire évasif flottant sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai qu'on en avait fait de belles tout les deux.

« Quand il a fallut redescendre on était les grandes stars de l'orphelinat. » continua Matt en souriant de plus belle.

« Même si deux jours plus tard on a retrouvé toutes nos affaires de classes déchiquetées en mille morceaux ! C'était la vengeance des types que t'avais embêté ! » lança t-il d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Ouais… Mais notre vengeance à nous était pas mal non plus. » rétorquais-je alors que sur mes lèvres se profilait l'ombre d'un sourire sadique.

Matt partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis que San m'interrogeait du regard.

« On a bourré leurs casiers de cafards et de cloportes. » précisais-je.

« Heureusement qu'ils n'ont jamais su que c'était nous ! » souligna Matt d'un ton enjoué.

La remarque arracha un léger sourire à la nouvelle. Une ombre fugace, un rêve éveillé planait sur ses lèvres pour s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Son visage retrouva son impassibilité habituelle et ses yeux leur expression vide de toute émotion. Cependant si cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, une seconde illusoire et volatile, Matt et moi nous étions figés, les yeux rivés sur elle. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seconde, nous avions entr'aperçu ce qu'il y avait au-delà des murailles qu'elle avait créé. Etait-il seulement imaginable qu'elle soit capable de rire après avoir vécu tant d'horreurs ? Que pensait-elle derrière ce masque d'indifférence? Un son de cloches se fit soudain entendre, signe qu'il était temps pour nous de rejoindre le réfectoire.

« C'est l'heure dépêchons-nous ! Cette fois je veux manger avec vous ! » lança le brun que l'hébètement venait à peine de quitter.

Il me saisit par le bras, attrapa San par le poignet et nous entraina tout deux dans son sillage, se joignant à la cohue générale. Les enfants se ruaient à l'entrée de la salle à manger, bientôt écartés par les plus grands dont les estomacs criaient famine. Nous arrivâmes dans les premiers, aussi le choix des tables ne fut pas un problème pour nous. Nous nous installions sur une des tables du fond, le plus éloigné possible de la porte d'entrée dont l'embrassure béante vomissait des gerbes d'élèves affamés. Les quelques gamins déjà présents dans le réfectoire nous dévisageaient d'un air curieux, expression enfantine mêlant moquerie et dégoût. « Monstre » pensaient-ils tous. Ah ça c'est sûr, on s'était bien trouvés tous les trois. Le dragueur, le voyou et le monstre. Deux rebus de la société et un coureur de jupons : la combinaison idéale, non ? Ouais… Pour un jour d'halloween. Matt inspirait beaucoup la sympathie : il savait s'y prendre avec les gens. Quant à San et moi, personne n'irait se risquer à dire que nous étions des exemples en matière de relations sociales.

« Bah… » maugréais-je pour moi-même.

_« L'espèce humaine est pathétique, n'est ce pas ? »_ Il y a bien longtemps… qui m'avait dit ça ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Etais-ce seulement un vrai souvenir ou bien une chimère née de mon imaginaire ? Mordant à pleines dents dans mon pain, je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les pensionnaires évitaient soigneusement nos environs, cherchant les tables les plus éloignées possible de nous. A l'exception des quelques balourds présents ce matin en salle de sport et d'une bande de filles aimantées par Matt, tous évitaient soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Je fronçais les sourcils d'agacement. Tous me craignaient. Dire que cela m'affectait, c'était être bien loin du compte. A vrai dire je m'en moquais totalement. Plus les gens m'évitent, mieux je me porte. La société avait le don de m'agacer profondément : les gens sont mesquins. La franchise est devenue une notion trouble et fanée. Dans ce monde seuls comptent l'illusion et l'apparence. Le mensonge est de mise ; il n'y a plus aucune place pour le naturel, l'intempérance. Ces critères m'étouffaient, compressant mon existence jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans ce moule bien formaté, indissociable des autres. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me plier à ces normes. D'ailleurs, avais-je seulement essayé ? Mes lèvres se tordirent en un sourire discret tandis qu'un rire sourd s'échappait des tréfonds de ma gorge. Non. En fait j'étais fier de ne pas rentrer dans les rangs. Je les dérangeais ? Ils me faisaient vomir.

« Mello ? »

Je redressais subitement la tête. Matt me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu rigolais tout seul.

_C'est rien. » dis-je en contenant un nouveau sourire.

« Vraiment rien. »

Le brun m'adressa un regard interrogateur tandis que San transperçait du regard une brune aux membres trapus. La dite brune lui jetais des gestes obscènes à la figure, restant tout de même à bonne distance : on ne sait jamais. Je dû réprimer un nouveau rire : il était évident que la jeune fille aux yeux sanguins ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce que voulait dire ce doigt levé au ciel.

« Je pensais juste que j'étais content de ne pas ressembler à ça… » dis-je en désignant la brune qui s'agitait dans le dos de Matt.

Ce dernier se retourna, arrachant un méchant fard à la fille dont les mains exprimaient encore les pires insultes en direction de San.

« Je vois… » grogna t-il en fusillant la brune du regard.

Cette dernière s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, probablement pour aller conter son aventure aux quelques filles de son groupe : « Matt et Mello m'ont regardééééée !!!!!! » Pathétique, non ?

« On fait quoi cet aprèm' ? » demandais-je en soupirant.

Le regard de Matt se mit subitement à pétiller. Posant un doigt sur son nez en signe de secret, il sourit de toutes dents.

« J'ai ma petite idée… » annonça t-il d'un ton malicieux.

* * *

Ptite rubrique "les bonnes idées de Matt":

Qui est d'accord pour dire que bonne idée chez Matt = plan foireux? *une dizaine de doigts se lèvent*

Matt: C'est quand même pas ma faute si mes idées ne plaisent pas à tout le monde! .

Mello: Comme la fois où tu m'a planqué mon chocolat? *_*

Near: Où la fois où tu m'as suspendu par les pieds au dessus de la porte de gymnase?

MwA: ........ Nan ça c'était drôle X"DDDD

Near: T-T Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu Lyne...

Désolée... ^^" L'auteur n'est pas responsable des plaintes de l'alien en pyjama nommé Nate River ( Kira: MOUAHAHAHA!!! J'connais son vrai nom!!! J'ai gagné!!! + grifonne dans un carnet ) -_-"


	8. Bataille d'eau

SugaR paiN +part 7+

« Fais attention, ça risque d'être froid. »

Elle tourna son regard rouge vers moi, balayant mon visage du regard avant de se reporter sur l'onde frémissante du cour d'eau. Derrière moi Mello restait en retrait, observant le moindre de nos mouvements. Cet après midi le soleil s'était fait plus vigoureux : ses rayons chaleureux balayaient les quelques résidus de brumes, laissant apparaitre l'herbe que la rosée avait quitté. L'atmosphère s'était réchauffée mais il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un réel changement de température où d'une mauvaise perception de notre part : cette impression de chaleur n'était-elle pas dû à cette toute nouvelle ambiance ? C'était comme si le temps avait décidé de retarder son cour, liquide poisseux s'écoulant avec une sainte lenteur. Mon regard se posa sur le dos de San. La jeune fille observait le cour d'eau qui lui faisait face, transperçant le liquide opalin de ses yeux flamboyants. L'eau s'écoulait dans un son cristallin, caressant les quelques brins d'herbes qui poussaient en bataille sur les bords de son lit. Accroupie là, sans bouger, elle me faisait l'effet d'une petite fille. Etait-elle déjà venue dans un pareil endroit ? Derrière moi le regard de Mello se fit plus insistant. Si Roger nous surprenait ici, nous étions bons pour la punition de notre vie. Je soupirais. Après tout, nous n'étions pas si loin de l'orphelinat. A quelques mètres à peine se trouvait la clôture qui séparait le parc de la Wammy's house du monde extérieur. Nous n'avions dépassé les limites que de quelques pas. Le bois se prolongeait au-delà des frontières du bâtiment, aussi était-il normal de chercher à voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ce cocon hermétique qu'était devenu l'orphelinat, non ? Le monde devient tellement plus attrayant lorsqu'il nous est interdit. M'approchant de San, je plongeais les doigts dans l'eau.

« Tient ? C'est pas si froid que ça. » m'étonnais-je en laissant l'eau engloutir la totalité de ma main.

La nouvelle ne répondit évidement pas, mais je remarquais bien vite son regard inquisiteur. Peut-être avait-elle envie d'essayer ? Comment savoir alors que son visage n'exprimait rien ? On aurait dit une gamine qui découvrait le monde, comme s'il lui eut été jusqu'à présent inaccessible.

« Vas y essaye ! » l'encourageais-je en saisissant son poignet que je plongeais dans l'eau.

Elle parut tout d'abord surprise : son corps eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ressortant sa main de l'eau elle contempla les quelques gouttelettes qui perlaient sur ses ongles, dégringolant le long de ses doigts avant d'aller s'écraser au sol. Je souris. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce que c'était que de l'eau. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle se terrait dans une réserve défensive, une sorte d'indifférence à un monde qui pourrait la blesser une fois de plus. Serais-je capable de l'en sortir ? Voilà quel était le challenge. Pour moi, comme pour Roger et Mello. Car oui, malgré son sale caractère et ses sautes d'humeur récurrentes, Mello restait quelqu'un qui comprenait les sentiments des autres, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de coup dur. Mais de là à dire qu'il avait l'intention d'aider San, il y avait une marge.

« On va encore rester ici longtemps ? » maugréa-t-il.

« Attends on vient juste d'arriver… » répliquais-je sans même me retourner.

« C'est chiant ! » râla-t-il de plus belle.

« Si ça continue je m'en v… »

Shplaaach !!!

Une gerbe d'eau s'abattu sur lui sans crier gare. Mello s'ébroua, surprit de ce brusque changement de température.

« Matt ! Espèce de… ! » vociféra-t-il.

Je ne le laissais pas finir. Plongeant mon bras dans la rivière, je lui envoyais une nouvelle vague qui vint s'écraser contre lui, trempant ses habits. Ses cheveux blonds regroupés en mèches dégoulinantes tombaient en travers de son visage déformé par une colère puérile.

« Maaaaaaaaaaaatt !!!!!!!!!!! »

Il se jeta sur moi, tentant de me plonger la tête dans l'eau.

« Tu vas me payer ça et au centuple ! » lança-t-il tandis que nous nous rapprochions dangereusement du bord.

Nous jouions des pieds et des mains, cognant dans tout ce qui bougeait sans pour autant chercher à blesser l'autre. Le perdant serait celui qui finirait dans l'eau.

« Je vais te faire boire la tasse !

_ C'est ça compte là-dessus !

_ On pari ? »

Je stoppais mes gesticulations. Mello affichait un sourire carnassier, signe qu'il était sûr de gagner. C'est ça. Dans ses rêves. Je relevais le défi.

« Et on pari quoi ? »

Mello réfléchit quelques instants.

« Hum… Le perdant exécute les quatre volontés de l'autre !

_ Ca me va ! » dis-je en l'agrippant par la nuque, reprenant le combat.

Accroupie près de nous, San observait la scène. Si son visage n'avait pas été si inexpressif, probablement aurait-elle sourit. Nous étions là, deux idiots agenouillés au bord de l'eau en train de nous chamailler comme des gosses. N'importe qui se serait moqué de nous. A dix-sept ans nous jouions comme des gamins de cinq ans. Et encore. La situation avait un côté burlesque n'est ce pas ? Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte sans résultat, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bord. Je sentais déjà l'humidité pénétrer ma peau. Mello avait l'avantage.

« J'ai gagné ! » dit-il en arborant un sourire faussement pédant.

« Attends un peu ! Je ne suis pas encore dans l'eau !

_ Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ! » répliqua-t-il d'un air victorieux.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, Mello perdit l'équilibre et s'abattit sur moi. Nous plongions la tête la première dans le ruisseau dans un grand « splash!!! » sonore, soulevant des gerbes d'eau sur notre passage.

« Mais… CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! » hurla le blond en se redressant.

Derrière lui, accroupie sur la berge, San nous contemplait de ses grands yeux rouges. Sa main encore suspendue en l'air était trempée des éclaboussures de notre chute.

« Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ?! » vociféra-t-il tandis que la jeune fille replongeait sa main dans l'eau.

Pour toute réponse une nouvelle vague vint s'écraser contre son visage, ajoutant à sa colère.

« Mais…! »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder les joues rougies de rage de son interlocuteur qu'elle aspergeait allègrement, soit dit en passant.

« Tu vas voir ! » grogna Mello en se jetant sur elle.

« Si l'eau te plait tant que ça je vais t'en donner moi ! »

Provocation idiote, jeux puéril, véritable colère, qui sait ? San avait le don de déstabiliser les gens. Mello avait toujours réagit comme un enfant. Incapable de contrôler sa rage, il s'était souvent laissé engloutir par ses émotions et ne semblait vivre que de cela. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de San. Son poignet se retrouvait emprisonné par la main puissante de Mello qui avait la ferme intention de la mettre à l'eau. Son regard n'exprimait toujours rien, cependant je pu très vite y déceler une lueur étrange, un je-ne-sais-quoi d'envoûtant. Je ne saurais expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Moi qui avais l'habitude de comprendre les filles le plus naturellement du monde, moi pour qui lire en elles était comme lire dans un livre ouvert, cette fille faisait office d'obstacle. Une sorte de curiosité, une énigme ambulante. Que pensait-elle ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ? La charmer ? Que pensait-elle de moi ? Chercher des réponses était bien inutile. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle vivait, c'était tout. Un éclair me traversa l'esprit et soudain, je compris. Elle n'était plus vraiment de ce monde. Son esprit se trouvait ailleurs, dans un endroit connu d'elle seule. Elle subissait la vie. Ses yeux ternes et perçants avaient vu des aspects de ce monde que nous ne soupçonnions même pas. Elle avait vu, elle avait vécu. Un esprit éveillé peut comprendre le monde. Mais sans en avoir l'expérience il ne peut le connaitre. Voilà ce qui nous différenciait, elle et nous, pauvres pensionnaires d'un célèbre orphelinat, chenilles encore prisonnières de la chaleur de leur cocon. Elle, elle était déjà devenue papillon. Un papillon trop tôt éclot, un papillon aux ailes brulées et déchirées ; un papillon né dans les ronces. Ses yeux froids et sans vie observaient encore le spectacle de l'histoire qu'était la sienne. Elle nous voyait nous, pauvres gosses au passé douloureux et au futur incertain. Comment percevait-elle ces moments passés ensemble ? Son arrivée à l'orphelinat ? Avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait ? Et nous ? Que représentions-nous pour elle ? Je secouais la tête. Je me posais bien trop de questions. Des questions qui, par-dessus le marché, resteraient sûrement sans réponse. Pourtant chaque fois que je la regardais, chaque fois que mes yeux accrochaient les siens, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger. Les questions affluaient, submergeant mon esprit croulant sous le poids d'une incompréhension inhabituelle. Mello ? Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas ce genre de questions qui allaient l'empêcher de dormir. Elles ne lui venaient même pas à l'esprit. Il était lui, elle était elle, voilà tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, pensé, il s'en moquait éperdument. Un sourire égaya mon visage. C'était aussi ça, ce qui faisait de lui un chic type. Il ne connaissait pas les préjugés et n'écoutait personne d'autre que lui-même. Toutes ses opinions il les avait tirées de sa propre expérience. Il ne se fiait à personne et n'affirmait aucun jugement avant d'avoir vu, entendu de son propre chef. Il n'avait pas la conversation facile, borné et hargneux comme il était, et peu nombreux étaient ceux avec qui il pouvait échanger librement. Je faisais partie de ceux là. Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il en sache quoi que ce soit, mais j'étais fier d'être son ami. Fier d'être celui en qui il avait confiance. Moi, Matt, l'ancien braqueur, le sale gosse amateur de sexe et de clopes.

Un grand « splaoutch !!! » me tira de mes pensées. Mello avait réussit à faire tomber San dans l'eau, replongeant avec elle par la même occasion. Lorsque la tête de la jeune fille émergea des flots, ses cheveux s'étendirent autour d'elle comme la corolle d'un coquelicot. Un coquelicot qui aurait poussé au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille et qui aurait tiré sa couleur des flots de sang qui engorgeaient la terre. Ses vêtements noirs lui collaient à la peau, mettant, ma foi, assez joliment en valeur les courbes graciles de son corps. Mello se redressa à son tour, un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage.

« Alors ? Elle est bonne ? » demanda-t-il en savourant sa victoire.

Je souris. Si l'on y regardait de plus près, la défaite de San était presque volontaire. En effet elle n'avait pas vraiment opposé de résistance farouche à son adversaire. Peut être une quelconque hésitation, mais sans plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle était à l'eau et il avait gagné. Point. Les yeux de San passèrent successivement de Mello à moi, toujours à moitié allongé dans l'eau, avant d'accrocher ses mains trempées. Sans un mot, elle joignit ses paumes en coupe et, élevant les bras, laissa un fin filet d'eau s'échapper entre ses doigts.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais me répondre au moins. » râla Mello.

Son injonction ne reçu évidement aucune réponse, à peine un regard dans sa direction.

« Eh ! Je te parle ! » grogna-t-il en soulevant une nouvelle gerbe d'eau du revers de la main.

Le liquide opalin vint rencontrer le visage de San qui, après quelques secondes de surprise voilée, se tourna vers le visage boudeur et contrarié du blond. S'engagea alors une bataille d'eau à laquelle je me joignis avec allégresse, redécouvrant les joies de ce jeu enfantin à tors oublié. Nous nous aspergions, esquivant les gouttelettes qui semblaient en apesanteur, replongeant nos mains dans le ruisseau agité de nos courses effrénées. Nous jouions comme des gosses, riant aux éclats, râlant de l'eau qui nous perlait dans les yeux et de nos vêtements alourdis par l'humidité. Au bout d'une heure de jeux nous nous étendions sur la berge, à bout de force. La poitrine de San se soulevait à un rythme effréné, animée par son souffle rauque. A côté d'elle Mello haletait, allongé les bras en croix et les yeux au ciel. Je portais une main à ma propre poitrine dans laquelle mon cœur tentait désespérément de reprendre un rythme normal. Mon corps réclamait un oxygène que je peinais à lui fournir. Nous étions exténués, certes, mais cette bataille d'eau ne fut pas inutile. Je tournais la tête sur le côté, observant les joues encore humides de la jeune fille. Même si son visage était resté de marbre, elle avait prit part au jeu. Inconsciemment nous venions de franchir une étape, faisant s'écrouler un mur invisible. Au loin retentit la cloche de la Wammy's House, cette fameuse cloche que Roger affectionnait tant. Son carillon vint nous chatouiller les oreilles, rappel chaleureux glissant entre les arbres avant de venir s'échouer à nos côtés.

« Bon, on rentre ? » demanda Mello en se redressant.

« Oui allons y. »

* * *

Matt: Z'avez vu? Z'avez vu? Elle était pas si mauvaise que ça mon idée!!!

Mello: Mouais... En fait tout ce que tu voulais c'était voir San dans l'eau...

Near: Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce qu'elle se mette à poil, histoire de se baigner tranquille?

Matt: Mais... 0/////////0

MwA: Grilléééé................. =P


	9. Near entre en scène!

SugaR paiN +part 8+

Nous sortions à peine du self. Lorsque nous étions rentrés , tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, pauvres fous aux vêtements trempés en plein hiver. Matt et Mello étaient passés me prendre après s'être changés. Moi aussi j'avais changé de tenue. Faire sécher du cuir n'avait jamais été une mince affaire, aussi avais-je directement pioché de nouveaux vêtements dans mon sac. Les deux garçons semblaient avoir décrété qu'ils passeraient me prendre dans ma chambre avant chaque repas, au cas où nous ne soyons pas ensemble à ce moment là. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ces deux là venaient-ils me chercher ?

« Probablement Roger attend- t-il la rentrée pour les relever de leur fonction de tuteur ? » pensais-je.

Encore un jour. Après cela ils pourraient reprendre le cour normal de leur vie. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Après ça je serai de nouveau seule. Enfin. Cette après midi m'avait paru étrange, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi là-bas, allongée sur la berge, le visage trempé et les cheveux en bataille, je m'étais sentie si… bizarre. Comme une sorte de nostalgie sourde, une tristesse qui me prenait à la gorge. Pourtant je n'étais pas triste. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Pas plus que d'être heureuse. Je n'avais rien éprouvé, rien du tout. Alors pourquoi m'étais-je mêlée à leur jeu ? Levant une main devant mes yeux, je suivis du regard les traits fins qui sillonnaient ma paume. Vivement que tout cela se termine et que tout redevienne comme avant, gris et terne comme la cendre. Oui. Vivement.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

La voix enjouée de Matt me tira de mes pensées, me ramenant dans le sombre couloir dans lequel nous parvenaient encore les échos des conversations provenant du réfectoire. Le visage de Mello s'étira dans une moue agacée.

« T'es jamais fatigué toi… » grogna-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

Le sourire du brun s'étira de plus belle.

« Tu sais bien que ma vie à moi commence la nuit ! » lança-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Mello ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard en grommelant un « coureur » à peine audible. Nous nous séparions donc après un « bonne nuit » rapide. Quatre couloirs et cinq escaliers me séparaient encore de ma chambre. Tandis que mes semelles claquaient sur les marches de pierre au rythme de mes pas, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder hors de ces murs. Combien de temps resterai-je ici ? Un mois ? Un an ? Quinze ans ? Et après, où m'enverra-t-on ? Une bête asociale sans famille ni foyer n'était qu'une épine dans le pied de la société. Combien de temps devrai-je encore attendre avant qu'ils daignent enfin me tuer ?

« Eh, la gothique ! »

Je relevais la tête. Au dessus de moi, à quelques marches d'intervalle, une bande de filles me barraient le passage. Cinq en tout. Les traits de leurs visages exprimaient le mépris, la colère, la haine. Tant d'expressions si communes parmi les Hommes. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention je continuais ma progression jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur, sur le pallier. Je m'arrêtais simplement, puis attendis. Une des filles se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers moi. Je reconnus la blonde de la veille, celle qui avait monopolisé Matt le temps d'un repas. Elle se dressait de toute sa hauteur, bombant le torse d'un air supérieur. Elle me dépassait d'une tête et devait peser deux ou trois kilos de moins que moi, résultats de nombreux régimes suivis scrupuleusement.

« Dis donc la rougeaude, où tu te crois ? »

Devant mon inertie ses sourcils se froncèrent, plissant son front si lisse jusqu'alors.

« Ca te tuerait de répondre ? »

Toujours rien. Quand allaient-elles se décider à me laisser passer ? J'étais fatiguée, et la solitude de ma chambre me manquait cruellement. J'avançais encore d'un pas, franchissant le barrage de leur corps sans quitter le lointain des yeux. Une main furieuse m'agrippa soudain par les cheveux, me tirant brusquement vers l'arrière.

« Eh ! Où tu crois aller comme ça ?! »

La blonde m'avait plaqué au mur, me compressant contre la pierre dont la peau rugueuse imprima profondément sa trace sur mes bras.

« Ecoute-moi bien la garce ! » commença la fille en me dévisageant de son regard hautain.

« Tu t'approches encore une fois de Matt et ça ira mal pour toi ! »

Les quatre autres restées en retrait approuvèrent d'un signe de tête entendu.

« Il est à moi alors oublie le c'est comprit ?! »

Un soupire vient me chatouiller la gorge. Quelle heure était-il ?

« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?! » ragea la blonde en élevant la main dans les airs, prête à l'abattre sur ma joue.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un garçon. La futilité humaine pouvait-elle tomber plus bas ? Je saisis sa main avant qu'elle ne rencontre mon visage, arrachant un cri de surprise aux cinq filles.

« Maï ! »

La dite Maï s'était figée, roulant de grands yeux exorbités de rage et de dégoût. Relâchant mon emprise je repris ma marche en direction de l'escalier suivant. Plus que deux et je serai à hauteur de ma chambre. Probablement mon pantalon était-il déjà sec ? Je l'avais abandonné sur le radiateur de la salle de bain, espérant simplement qu'il ne prenne pas feu. Derrière moi Maï hurlait, entourée de ses quatre faire-valoir. C'était embêtant. Si elle continuait ainsi je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir.

« Reviens ici ! » vociféra-t-elle en se ruant à ma suite.

Elle courait très vite. Bientôt elle serait sur moi. Finalement, peut-être mon lit allait-il devoir attendre encore un peu.

« Vous n'avez… rien d'autre à faire ? »

La blonde se figea, glacée par cette voix qui pourtant était calme et posée. Ses quatre acolytes l'imitèrent, toutes le regard braqué en direction du couloir d'où nous parvenait un léger bruit de pas. L'obscurité s'écarta sur le passage du nouveau venu. Sous ses vêtements trop grands pour lui se devinait un corps frêle et chétif qui contrastait diamétralement avec son visage fin et son teint laiteux. Sous son bras gauche était coincé un puzzle encore dans sa boite tandis que sa main droite émergeait de sa manche trop large pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux argentés, tortillant distraitement l'une des quelques boucles qui osaient troubler l'océan de sa chevelure. Entre ses mèches couleur métal se devinaient des yeux onyx, des yeux brillants d'une intelligence rare. Sous ses airs enfantins se dissimulait une maturité écrasante, presque oppressantes pour son entourage. Je frissonnais. Depuis son arrivée, l'atmosphère avait radicalement changé. Il semblait être maitre de tout, comme s'il contrôlait la situation dans ses moindres détails. Son être entier dégageait le charisme de ceux qui étaient nés pour diriger, quoi que son apparence n'ait rien de menaçant. On aurait dit un enfant. Seuls ses yeux sortaient de l'âge innocent, vifs et perçants le temps d'une seconde puis lointains et boudeurs la suivante. Les cinq filles reculèrent d'un même élan, réflexe inconscient, instinct animal sourd et sans compromis.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? » râla Maï d'un ton hésitant.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici… »

Pause. Aucune réponse.

« …Near ! »

* * *

Yeaaaaah!!! Le grand Nate entre en scène!!! ( je plaisante... -.- )

Mello: Lyne! Qu'est ce que t'avais besoin de le faire apparaitre lui????

MwA: Gomen, gomen ^^ ( pas désolée pour un sou )

Near: Y va pas arrêter de crirer le blondinet?

Matt: Mello, on se calme, c'est pas le moment de l'égorger, Lyne en a besoin pour sa fic """"

Mello: TOI LE GEEK TU LA FERME!!!

Matt: De quoi????? *_*

Bon... la survie de ces trois là n'est pas garantie... A voir au prochain chapitre XD


	10. Le dernier jour de vacances

SugaR paiN +part 9+

« San ??? »

Pas de réponse. Evidement. Mais bon sang ça la tuerait de me répondre ?! Je sillonnais les longs couloirs de l'orphelinat à la recherche de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et, pour changer, j'étais de mauvaise humeur ! Roger m'avait fait appeler dès le petit déjeuner !

« Amène moi San tu veux ? »

Question qui, comme tout le monde s'en doutait, n'attendait pas de réponse. Juste une obéissance prompte et soumise.

« Che ! » râlais-je pour moi-même.

Cette fille me pompait l'air ! Même quand elle n'était pas là elle trouvait le moyen de m'agacer ! Tuteur, hein ? J'allais finir par la trucider ! Tandis que dans ma tête défilaient mille et une images de tortures j'accélérais le pas, pressé d'en finir avec la requête de Roger. C'était notre dernier jour de vacances et je comptais bien en profiter ! Droite, gauche, escalier, couloir… Bon sang où était-elle allée se fourrer ?! Encore un escalier. Combien de marches avais-je déjà gravis depuis mon arrivée à la Wammy's house ? Droite, encore droite puis gauche. Stop. Je me figeais, ouvrant de grands yeux exorbités par la surprise. Elle était là. Ses yeux vifs et sans vie fixaient l'évolution rapide des pièces d'un puzzle vierge d'image, observant l'emboitement de chaque morceau, analysant chaque mouvement de la main experte qui animait le jeu. Accroupie aux côté de ce type, elle releva à peine la tête à mon arrivée. A sa droite Near assemblait les pièces avec sa désinvolture habituelle, prêtant à peine attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seul le claquement des morceaux du puzzle sur le sol osait troubler le silence qui régnait dans le couloir baigné d'une douce lumière matinale. Tous mes muscles se crispèrent de rage. Near. Le premier de la classe, le garçon le plus intelligent et prometteur de l'orphelinat. Mon éternel rival. Dire qu'il m'énervait était faible. Avec ses grands airs supérieurs et son inertie récurrente, son visage de petite fille et sa voix imperturbable, il avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Il faisait partie de ceux qui, sans même avoir ouvert leurs livres de classe, savaient résoudre tout les exercices en un tour de main rien qu'en ayant vu une seule fois la démonstration au tableau. Il était de ceux qui réussissaient sans effort, ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de dire « Trop facile, j'ai même pas eu à bosser. ». Je n'étais pas de ceux là. L'éternel second, hein ? Je serrais les dents. Lui et moi, on était comme l'eau et l'huile. Incapable de se comprendre. Il ignorait la signification des mots « effort » et « volonté », lui pour qui tout était facile et accessible. J'avais beau réviser comme un dingue, m'échiner au travail, passer des nuits blanches penché sur mes cours, j'arrivais toujours après lui. Toujours. A chaque fin de trimestre ça ne loupait pas. Il me regardait de haut avec l'air de celui qui s'en moque mais ses yeux avides ne trompaient personne. Il était premier, et moi second. Il était le meilleur et moi pas. C'était tout.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » lançais-je d'un ton abrupt, coupant court au flot de rancœur qui remontait en moi à la vue de ces cheveux argentés.

San releva définitivement la tête, plongeant son regard sanguin dans le mien. Puis, comprenant certainement que je n'étais pas venu de ma propre initiative, elle se releva d'un mouvement fluide, délaissant le puzzle qui avait tant captivé son attention jusqu'alors. Near avait d'ailleurs cessé de jouer et tournait ses yeux noirs dans ma direction. Je répondis à son regard d'une moue dédaigneuse puis reportais mon attention sur la jeune fille qui se tenait à présent à côté de moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Roger veux te voir. » dis-je en me détournant de Near.

San hocha la tête, signe qu'elle allait me suivre. Nous fîmes donc le trajet en sens inverse, moi marchant devant d'un pas rapide et elle me suivant de sa démarche légère. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bureau de Roger le vieil homme était là, debout sur le pas de la porte de son territoire. Son regard bienveillant nous balaya tout deux, enveloppant nos deux âmes d'un baume qui se voulait bienfaiteur. Personnellement il me mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. D'un signe de la main il nous invita à entrer, fermant la porte sur notre passage, restreignant notre espace vital à son simple bureau. Je haïssais cette pièce. Je m'y sentais mal, comme si l'on avait décidé de me mettre en cage. Dissimulant mon malaise, je dévisageais Roger d'un regard inquisiteur. Combien de temps allait-il encore nous retenir ? Le directeur de l'orphelinat rajusta ses lunettes d'un doigt, se racla la gorge puis se décida enfin à parler.

« Comme vous le savez tout deux, la rentrée des classes se fait demain. »

Je grognais. Comment aurait-on pu l'oublier ?! A ma gauche San restait de marbre, fixant le visage ridé du vieil homme.

« San, tu dois toi aussi devenir membre d'une classe. »

Je contins un fou rire à grand peine. Sans blagues ? Elle devrait aller à l'école ? Roger était un génie d'y avoir pensé ! Mais plus sérieusement, il nous avait fait venir juste pour lui dire ça ? Une chose aussi évidente ?! Une envie furieuse de quitter les lieux me titilla l'estomac. Pendant ce temps Roger avait sortit des tiroirs de son bureau une pile de livres de classe, des feuilles, des crayons et diverses fournitures nécessaires à l'apprentissage scolaire de la jeune fille. San jeta un œil distrait aux manuels scolaires qui trônaient devant elle puis reporta son attention sur le directeur de l'orphelinat.

« Ce n'est encore que le strict minimum. » s'excusa ce dernier.

« Mais au fil de l'année je t'en fournirai d'autre. » ajouta t-il en souriant.

Je soupirais bruyamment, rappelant ma présence à un Roger qui se tourna vers moi d'un air serein.

« Mello elle sera dans ta classe. Je compte une fois de plus sur toi pour la prendre en charge.

_ De quoi ????? » m'étranglais-je.

J'avais dû mal entendre. J'avais FORCEMENT mal entendu !

« Tu… tu rigoles ?! »

Le sourire de Roger s'agrandit de plus belle tandis qu'il secouait la tête d'un « non » satisfait.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. » ajouta-t-il, fier de son coup.

« C'est hors de question ! Même pas en rêve tu m'entends ?! » hurlais-je.

J'étais hors de moi, la fumée me sortait par les oreilles ! Roger ne semblait pas surpris de ma réaction. Sans blagues ? Il secoua la tête d'un air entendu en croisant les bras devant lui.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Mello.

_ Je refuse ! » tranchais-je d'un ton où perçaient la rage et l'envie de tout casser.

Le vieil homme ne se laissa pas dépouiller de son éternel sourire et repris d'un ton qui se voulait calme et autoritaire.

« Je te le répète, je compte sur toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est l'aider à prendre ses repères. Tu n'as aucune obligation de rester avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

_ Bah manquait plus que ça ! »

San ne semblait pas troublée par la rudesse de ma réaction. Loin de là, elle examinait les livres de classe, légèrement intriguée. Si j'avais été un peu plus mature, probablement aurais-je été capable de déceler l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui assombrit ses yeux le temps d'une seconde. Seulement voilà. Mature, je ne l'étais pas. Roger s'assit derrière son bureau, callant confortablement son dos dans le cuir usé de son fauteuil.

« Dis-moi Mello… » commenca-t-il.

« Votre petite escapade d'hier était-elle agréable ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Comment était-il au courant ? Devant mon visage déformé par la surprise le directeur de l'orphelinat sourit en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège.

« Je te propose un marché. Tu continues à t'occuper de San disons… pendant le premier mois de la rentrée et je ferme les yeux sur ce petit accro au règlement. » proposa-t-il, fier de lui.

« Que… Tu… !!! »

Les mots sortaient en désordre de ma bouche dans un méli mélo cimenté par la rage et l'irritation. Mes poings serrés tremblaient sous la colère. Une fois de plus je m'étais fais avoir ! Ah il était beau le Matt avec ses idées brillantes ! Pour sûr il allait m'entendre ! Il allait même le sentir passer ! Tandis que je me laissais engloutir par la violence du désaccord Roger se leva, satisfait du silence forcé auquel il m'avait réduit.

« Bien. C'est entendu. Allez, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades. C'est le dernier jour de vacances. Profitez-en ! »

Sur ce, il tendit la pile de fournitures à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit à la manière d'un automate, puis nous poussa hors de son bureau. A peine eu-il claqué la porte derrière nous que Matt nous sautait dessus.

« Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

Sa question reçut une réponse plutôt enflammée quoique bien fournie. Toute ma frustration se déversa sur lui d'un seul et même élan, manquant de lui crever les tympans. A l'autre bout de l'orphelinat on parlait même du retour de Godzilla : les plus jeunes d'entre nous débordaient d'une imagination qui défiait les barrières de la réalité. Devant ce torrent de mauvaise humeur Matt restait de marbre. Ou plutôt, il s'en fichait royalement. Son regard évasif flottait aux alentours de San tandis que son auriculaire partait en croisade dans son oreille droite.

« Ouais ouais je sais j'ai fais une connerie. » bougonna-t-il.

On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait face à un gamin de cinq ans en train de piquer une crise. Ses yeux blasés ne rencontraient que le lointain ; je l'entendais presque penser « Zut… j'suis grillé… » avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en moque. Il attendit ainsi que j'ai épuisé tout mon stock de reproches pour enfin changer de sujet.

« Bah ! C'est pas grave ! » lança-t-il tandis que sur ses lèvres naquit un sourire rayonnant.

« Et puis c'est pas comme si San parlait sans arrêt de trucs sans intérêt ! » ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

Sa remarque m'arracha un grognement qui se voulait neutre. J'étais encore énervé et il était hors de question pour moi d'admettre qu'il ait pu avoir raison. Le brun, conforté par ce grognement qu'il avait si souvent sût interpréter, passa un bras affectueux autour de mes épaules.

« Allez ! Et si on se faisait un battle sur ma console ? » demanda-t-il, guilleret.

« Comme ça tu pourras prendre ta revanche sur la dernière fois !

_ Je t'ai laissé gagner. Ca ne se reproduira pas. » rétorquais-je, bougon.

Matt rit de bon cœur avant de reporter son attention sur San. La jeune fille nous observait, encore et toujours. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet endroit elle n'avait fait que ça, observer. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, mon esprit répondit absent aux boutades du brun qui s'agitait à mes côtés. Cette fille. A présent nous allions devoir la côtoyer tout les jours. A l'heure du petit déjeuner, à midi, pendant les cours, les week-ends et même pendant notre temps libre. Et chaque jour cette même question allait me trotter dans la tête. Que pense-t-elle à cet instant précis ? Un grognement sourd vint me chatouiller la gorge. Je n'avais jamais été doué en psychologie. Comprendre une fille pareille était bien au-delà de mes capacités et même de mon envie. Me détournant du visage opalin de la jeune fille je me mis en marche. Direction : la chambre de Matt où nous attendait la console de jeu déjà allumée, prête à trembler sous nos doigts avides de victoire fictive. Matt prit place sur son lit et empoigna l'une des deux manettes en me tendant l'autre.

« On s'y met ? »

La matinée se passa ainsi, puis l'après-midi. Matt et moi nous démenions comme des diables, absorbés par l'illusion d'un combat titanesque, tandis que San nous observait de son éternel regard vide. Plusieurs fois Matt lui tendit sa manette, l'invitant à prendre part au jeu. Mais à chacune de ses requêtes correspondait un refus, les mains de la nouvelle restant désespérément inertes sur ses genoux. Quand vint le soir, le score était de trente sept victoires pour Matt contre vingt-trois à mon actif. Mes yeux rougis par le scintillement de l'écran de télévision me piquaient. Matt, quant à lui, était épargné de ce moindre mal comme tout bon joueur à plein temps qui se respecte.

« Question d'habitude. » disait-il souvent.

La journée s'était écoulée aussi vite qu'une glace fond au soleil et de nous trois, personne n'avait vu le temps passer. Aussi, lorsque nous nous séparions aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, un certain parfum de nostalgie mêlé de résignation planait dans l'air : les vacances étaient finies, place à la rentrée.

* * *

Mello: Noooon.... Tu vas quand même pas nous envoyer A l'ECOLE???!!!!

( ah oui au fait y sont encore tous vivants XD )

MwA: Bah si pourquoi j'le ferais pas?

Mello: Mais c'est une fic! Une-fic! On est censé s'amuser, faire les imbéciles mais pas aller à l'école!!! .

Matt: J'aime pas l'école... T-T + chiale comme un gosse

Near: -_- L'école c'est intéressant et utile.

MwA: Flinguez le!!!! *_*

Bon ben en fait je serai l'artisan de la mort de personages de cette fic... ^^"""""


	11. Une rentrée mouvementée

SugaR paiN +part 10+

Le premier jour de la rentrée. Après les vacances de toussaint les élèves avaient toujours eu du mal à se remettre au travail. Moi aussi. Mais cette rentrée ci promettait d'être bien plus mouvementée que les précédentes. J'attrapais ma sacoche en hâte et filait en fermant bien la porte de mon bureau à clef. Sur mon passage retentissaient les éternels « Bonjours M'sieur ! », toujours de mise à la rentrée. Les plus jeunes de nos pensionnaires me saluaient d'un air timide et respectueux, tandis que les plus âgés, habitués à ma proximité, se montraient bien plus familiers et ambitieux. Certains se permettaient même un « Salut Roger ! » désinvolte. Je répondais à tout un chacun tantôt d'un sourire, tantôt d'une plaisanterie. Sous mes yeux condescendants fleurissaient des sourires épanouis, des sourires resplendissants d'innocence et de jeunesse. Ces enfants souriaient. Ils riaient, s'amusaient, râlaient, plaisantaient. Bien que sans père ni mère, ils continuaient à vivre et même, je l'espérais, à rêver d'un avenir meilleur. Chacun d'entre eux – tous autant qu'ils étaient – faisait partit de cette grande famille que nous étions peu à peu devenu. Un endroit où rentrer, quelqu'un pour les attendre, voilà ce que je voulais leur donner. Ces enfants nés dans les ronces. Certains avaient été battus, d'autre abandonnés. D'autre encore avaient vu leurs parents périr. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous portaient ce même fardeau sur les épaules. Un fardeau dont personne ne pourrait jamais les décharger. Mon rôle à moi, mon but, n'était pas d'une prétention extravagante. Je voulais non pas les décharger, mais alléger ce poids sous lequel courbaient leurs épaules. Leur offrir une vie meilleure, un avenir possible. Leur rendre l'espoir et le sourire, faire renaître l'étincelle de vie au fond de leurs yeux. Je souris. Tous ces cris d'enfants, ces bousculades et ces rires me réchauffaient le cœur. Car oui, malgré tout, ils riaient aux éclats.

« Watari… Nous avons réussi, en fin de compte… » pensais-je.

Oui… Nous l'avions créé, cet endroit d'espoir et de renouveau. Ce lieu chaleureux où il faisait bon rentrer. Depuis toujours nous avions rêvé d'un tel endroit.

_« Dis Roger ?_

__ Hum ?_

__ Quand on sera grand, on créera cette maison dont nous rêvons. Une maison pour tous les enfants comme nous._

__ Tu crois que c'est possible ?_

__ Bien sûr ! Et personne ne pleurera plus ! C'est promis ?_

__ Promis ! »_

Je souris à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Nous étions bien téméraires pour des gosses livrés à eux-mêmes. Mais malgré tout, Watari n'en a jamais démordu. Et même avant de s'éteindre, il m'avait confié ce rêve, à moi. Je devais prendre soin de cet orphelinat pour lequel nous avions tant sacrifié. Ce lieu porteur de tous nos rêves et de ceux, à présent, de tous nos pensionnaires.

« Roger ! »

Je me retournais à l'appel de mon nom. Derrière moi Matt trottinait aux côtés de San et Mello, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et les yeux enjôleurs.

« Tu nous as mis dans la même classe, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, plein de charme.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » répondis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

Devant mes yeux levés au ciel et mon sourire entendu, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Rha non alors ! Ne me dis pas que tu nous as encore séparés !

_ Comme chaque année. » répondis-je d'un ton joyeux.

Oui comme chaque année. Ainsi je limitais quelque peu les dégâts. A eux deux ces enfants m'avaient donné plus de fil à retordre que tout les autres réunis. Les rois de la gaffe, les maitres de la bêtise inattendue. Ils frappaient souvent là où l'on s'y attendait le moins, inventant des pitreries toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres. Dès l'instant où ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux ils s'arrangeaient pour se faire remarquer. J'avais ainsi souvenir de plusieurs bibelots de l'orphelinat dont il fallut faire notre deuil. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, et d'ailleurs celui qui eût pu déceler une quelconque mauvaise intention dans leurs yeux eût été fou ou aveugle. Malgré tout ce qui ait pu se dire ces deux garçons avaient pleinement conscience de l'existence d'autrui. Jamais, au grand jamais blesser sciemment quelqu'un ne leur avait traversé l'esprit. Ils ne cassaient pas pour casser, ils laissaient libre court à un trop plein d'énergie propre à leur âge. Du moins il s'agissait de mon opinion. Celles des autres professeurs et intendants de l'orphelinat étaient bien différentes et plutôt mitigées. Certains les classaient dans les rangs des délinquants, d'autres dans celui des insolents en manque de limites. Pour ma part j'affectionnais beaucoup ces deux enfants. Les voir grandir et devenir de jeunes hommes pleins d'avenir était pour moi l'accomplissement de mes rêves, comme si c'était moi qui, à travers eux, redécouvrais les plaisirs de la vie.

« Roger ?... Roger tu rêves ? »

La voix de Matt me tira de mes pensées. Bien dissimulée derrière Mello, San m'observait en silence. Me revinrent alors en mémoire les souvenirs de la veille au soir, lorsque je m'étais rendu dans sa chambre pour mettre au point les derniers détails avant ce jour de rentrée scolaire. J'avais mis un point d'honneur à lui préciser que pendant les jours de classe, les clous et les chaines étaient bien évidement proscrits. Je me vis malheureusement contraint d'abandonner une telle entreprise, la jeune fille refusant farouchement de s'en séparer.

« Tu es prêtes San ? » demandais-je en tendant à la jeune fille une main qui se voulait rassurante.

San avait beau rester d'une impassibilité rare, je remarquais vite l'appréhension empoisonner les traits fins de son visage. La compagnie des autres n'était certes pas ce qu'elle recherchait. J'avais malgré tout l'impression qu'en présence des deux jeunes hommes, elle s'était adoucie. Peut être commençait-elle même à voir au-delà du voile obscur qui limitait son horizon jusqu'alors ? Avec toute la douceur qui soit je refermais ma main sur la sienne, ne suscitant aucune réaction chez elle. Elle se contenta de se laisser diriger, quittant le demi-refuge que constituait le dos de Mello. Elle apparu alors en pleine lumière, bien droite et atrocement seule, malgré les dizaines de jeunes gens présents dans le couloir. C'était comme si un halo l'entourait, une sorte de barrière invisible à l'œil nu que pourtant chacun ressentait comme une invitation à ne pas approcher plus. Elle était telle que je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Si triste…

« Matt… Mello… rejoignez vos classes respectives voulez vous ? »

Ma requête reçut une obéissance prompte et plutôt étonnante de leur part. Probablement sentaient-ils tout deux que l'insertion de San dans la classe ne serait pas chose aisée. Le brun se sépara donc de nous après nous avoir salué et souhaité respectivement bonne chance, qui d'un sourire, qui d'une claque dans le dos ou d'une plaisanterie. Mello quant à lui disparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, happé par le tumulte qui régnait dans la salle de classe. San les regarda s'éloigner tour à tour, sans bouger. La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir dans tout le bâtiment, signe du début des cours et de ses ennuis. Cette fois encore, elle serait seule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et, malgré tout mes efforts, leur flamme restait désespérément éteinte. Je soupirais avant de me reprendre d'un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » répétais-je.

Doucement, je glissais une main affectueuse sur son épaule, l'invitant par ce geste à précéder mon arrivée dans la classe. Elle entra donc la première, suivie de très près par un épais silence. Tout les enfants, jusqu'alors occupés à bavarder et à chahuter, s'immobilisèrent d'un commun accord. J'ignorais si ce soudain changement de comportement était dû à un élan de respect pour moi ou au vent glacial qui avait remplacé l'ambiance chaleureuse qui, deux secondes plus tôt, régnait dans la salle. Les regards incrédules se tournèrent tous dans la même direction, tandis que les lourdes bottes de San claquaient contre le parquet. L'on entendait plus que le tintement de ses chaines et le bruit sourd des vingt-quatre respirations présentes. Je rejoignis mon bureau et y posait ma sacoche avant de rejoindre la jeune fille qui s'était immobilisée au milieu de l'estrade, fixant les vingt-deux élèves de ses yeux perçants. Droite et inexpressive, elle semblait inébranlable et sourde à tout vent extérieur. Balayant la salle d'un coup d'œil, je repérais Mello au dernier rang de la classe. Négligemment appuyé contre le mur, les bras en croix derrière la tête et les pieds gentiment posés sur le siège voisin, il se tenait habillement en équilibre sur sa chaise. Je n'avais de cesse de lui dire qu'un jour il finirait par tomber, à se balancer ainsi. « Si les chaises ont quatre pieds, c'est qu'il y a une raison » lui disais-je souvent. Peu lui importait, aussi attendais-je avec délice le jour où il irait rencontrer la table de derrière en une simple et belle illustration du bien fondé de mes remarques.

« Bien… » commencais-je.

« Comme vous le voyez, votre classe va accueillir un nouveau membre. »

A cette simple phrase, un vent d'animosité se glissa entre les élèves. Alors c'était vrai, se disait-on. La rumeur était donc bien fondée : la nouvelle était dans leur classe. Je remarquais la mine contrariée de Sohn, dont le nez congestionné rappelait à tout un chacun sa cruelle défaite contre un type dont le seul vainqueur s'avérait être une fille. Un peu plus à gauche, je surpris plusieurs groupes de filles en grand échange de regards, signe que leurs cercles étaient dors et déjà fermés à la jeune fille. Malgré cette agitation couverte je continuais, fusillant du regard ceux dont la mauvaise idée de faire une remarque inutile traversait l'esprit.

« Elle s'appelle San. Vous avez certainement déjà dû la croiser dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. »

Je ne reçu pour seule approbation que quelques grognements épars. Cherchant quelque soutient parmi les élèves je croisais le regard de Mello, dont le visage était subitement devenu sérieux. A l'affut de remarques désobligeantes de la part de ses camarades, il me fit comprendre d'un simple coup d'œil que l'intégration de la jeune fille semblait compromise. Je ne perdis cependant pas courage, et m'arrangeais pour le lui faire entendre : les enfants de cet orphelinat étaient tous capables d'accepter la nouvelle venue, et ce malgré le caractère inédit de sa conduite. Je me retournais pour rejoindre mon bureau, mettant un terme à cet échange silencieux.

« Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. » dis-je en invitant San à prendre place sur la table qui lui convenait.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête avant de s'avancer. Sur son passage les élèves dont les tables étaient déjà complètes se félicitaient d'une telle situation, tandis que ceux dont la place voisine était encore vacante s'arrangeaient pour la rendre inoccupable. Certains posaient leurs pieds de manière à ce qu'il fût impossible de s'assoir, d'autres décidaient subitement que leurs sac à dos nécessitaient plus d'égard que leur habituelle place sur le sol, d'autre encore se contentaient de lancer un regard peu accueillant à leur potentielle voisine. Au milieu de cette jungle hostile, seuls Near et Mello restaient d'un calme exemplaire. Du moins quand je parle de calme, il fallait plutôt comprendre que les deux garçons n'attachaient aucune importance à ce qui se passait. L'un côtoyait San régulièrement, tandis que l'autre… et bien l'autre… Moi-même j'ignorais ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet enfant. Near avait toujours été impénétrable. Même pour moi. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais été possible d'affirmer est qu'il n'avait jamais témoigné d'intérêt particulier à autrui. C'était un enfant un peu à part, ses capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles l'ayant toujours placé à l'écart des autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. A cet instant même il tortillait l'une des boucles de ses cheveux, toujours aussi mal assis sur sa chaise. Une jambe repliée contre lui-même, le pied droit callé sur son siège et le gauche posé à terre, il observait la scène de ses yeux sombres. Dans ses pupilles onyx il était aisé pour tout un chacun de déceler cet éclat particulier, cette étincelle si précieuse du fait de sa rareté. La clairvoyance, une capacité d'analyse hors du commun, un esprit vif et pourtant désintéressé. Un personnage si contradictoire, une façade impénétrable à la raison commune. Voilà tout ce que représentait Near, tout ce qu'il nous laissait entrevoir de lui. Aussi n'était-il pas étonnant de voir plusieurs professeurs perdre tous leurs moyens face à un tel enfant. Souvent il étonnait par sa désinvolture presque hostile, et déconcertait par son intelligence qui parfois, il fallait le dire, dépassait de loin celle des enseignants. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait, ni comment il allait réagir. A l'instant même où son regard d'acier croisa celui, plus inexpressif, de San, je sentis comme une résonnance entre eux. Comme si ces deux regards se reconnaissaient, renforcés par une expérience commune : celle de la solitude. Au fond de moi-même je notais que ces deux enfants se ressemblaient. Un instinct commun, quelque chose qui tenait plus de l'animalité que de l'humain les rapprochait. Quelque chose que la raison était bien incapable d'expliquer, et que pourtant elle ne pouvait nier. De là on pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient « pareils ». Aussi, contrairement aux vingt-deux élèves présents dans la classe que la naïveté de leur âge rendait aveugles et sourds à tout instinct, je ne fus presque pas surpris lorsque Near tira la chaise annexe à sa propre place, invitant San par ce geste à s'assoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille s'immobilisa un instant, transperçant du regard le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, puis saisit le dossier du siège avant de s'y assoir d'un mouvement fluide et silencieux. Le parquet grinça à peine, faible plainte étouffée par le bourdonnement des chuchotements des élèves abasourdis. Le bloc de glace, l'indifférent, l'asocial Near venait de briser le mythe de son inhumanité récurrente. De toutes les conversations clandestines qui parcouraient la classe, les plus médisantes étaient celles des filles qui, bien décidées à enfermer leur entourage dans des cases bien délimitées et purement subjectives, affirmaient qu' « entre cas social, on se comprenait ». Un soupire s'échappa de ma gorge. Au fond, peut-être Mello avait-il raison. L'intégration de la jeune fille au sein de la société miniature que recréait la scolarité semblait vouée à l'échec. Détournant les yeux des filles dont le visage revêtait le masque de la méchanceté, mon regard rencontra accidentellement le visage contrarié de Mello. Bien évidement le jeune blond appréciait fort peu la décision de son rival, considérant probablement cela comme une nouvelle preuve de la primauté de Near sur lui. Cette réaction puérile et pourtant tellement prévisible m'arracha un sourire. Il boudait, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt peu lui importait le sort de sa nouvelle camarade. Mello était comme ça ; impulsif et totalement dénué de logique dans ses sentiments. Cette facette enfantine de sa personnalité m'avait permit d'expliquer beaucoup de choses : toutes ses actions à priori sans raison valable prenaient leur sens, pour peu qu'on leur appliquât la règle adéquate. Je décidais cependant d'ignorer le regard furibond du jeune blond et commençais mon cour. Le programme était chargé, aussi tenais-je à ne pas perdre une minute. Par chance, les emplois du temps jouaient en ma faveur : le lundi nous nous rencontrions deux heures le matin, et une en fin d'après midi.

« Bien. Prenez vos livres au chapitre 7. Qui est volontaire pour commencer à lire ? »

J'étais professeur de français, même si quelque fois je me faisais l'effet d'un gardien de zoo. La tâche la plus difficile pour un enseignant est d'arriver à intéresser les élèves. Il faut dire que souvent, c'était le jeu de l'âne et de la carotte qui primait. Certains fonctionnaient aux heures de colle, d'autre à la reconnaissance à laquelle on a droit lorsqu'on a donné la bonne réponse. Les personnalités s'entrechoquaient comme des cailloux dans un sac. Pour que la classe progresse, il me fallait apprendre à connaitre chacun de mes élèves et pensionnaires, découvrir ce qui leur plaisait, ce qui les motivait, leurs projets pour l'avenir, et leurs peines aussi. Chose que peu de gens, même hors du corps enseignant, prenaient la peine de faire. J'avais toujours été un utopiste, me disait-on souvent. Je voulais croire aux relations humaines, et abattre la barrière qui séparait les élèves des professeurs. Même si j'accordais une importance primordiale au respect, je ne tenais en aucun cas à être traité de manière supérieure par les jeunes gens de cet orphelinat. Et si cela devait me perdre, comme ce que me répétaient nombre de mes collègues, je n'en aurais aucun regret. J'interrogeais un à un mes élèves, redécouvrant avec eux le doux parfum des madeleines de Proust, la nostalgie des poèmes de Victor Hugo, et la mélancolie des Fleurs du mal de Baudelaire. J'espérais, en variant les genres littéraires, trouver ce qui pouvait convenir à chacun pour que tous puissent apprécier la matière que j'enseignais. Je voulais leur apporter le plus de choses possibles, ouvrir leurs esprits à un monde fait de mots, de rimes et d'expressions agréables à l'oreille. Je voulais qu'ils puissent glisser avec aisance et plaisir dans ce monde lyrique et expressif. Qu'ils soient capable de décrypter un message habillement dissimulé derrière les lignes d'une pièce de théâtre ou d'un roman, et qu'ils en tirent la satisfaction des vainqueurs. La première heure s'écoula plus vite que prévu, puis la deuxième. Nous dialoguions, échangeant nos idées sur un même texte, plaisantant sur les pièges posés par l'auteur, franchissant ensemble la difficulté d'un mot compliqué. La tension d'abord présente dans la salle s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et à présent plus personne ne faisait attention à la nouvelle venue. Sagement assise aux côtés de Near, cette dernière ne relevait la tête de son cahier que très rarement, notant minutieusement tout ce que je disais. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel élan de bonne volonté au travail, mais j'étais agréablement surpris. Aussi lorsque je quittais la classe pour ne revenir qu'en dernière heure de l'après midi, j'étais confiant et plein d'assurance. Il n'y aurait aucun problème. Je rejoignis mes collègues dans la salle à manger réservée aux professeurs, où toutes les questions angoissées dont ils m'accablèrent me semblèrent futiles et dénuées de sens.

« Est-elle violente ? Oh ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne doit pas être attentive du tout ! »

« Ce doit être tellement stressant d'avoir son regard fixé sur ton dos quand tu écris au tableau ! »

« Mon dieu c'est moi qui assure leur prochain cour ! Comment je vais faire ? »

Je répondais à tout un chacun, les rassurant du mieux possible sur la conduite de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge. Autant souffler sur le brasier de l'enfer. Chacun avait déjà sa propre opinion à laquelle il était impossible de le soustraire. Je me détournais finalement de la conversation, conscient du fait que tout argument en faveur de San était irrecevable à leurs yeux aveugles.

« Probablement San mange-t-elle encore en compagnie de Matt et Mello. » pensais-je.

Oui, probablement. Un sourire amusé pris malencontreusement possession de mon visage au souvenir du visage renfrogné du jeune blond. Moi qui avais toujours espéré qu'il se réconcilierait avec Near un jour, mes espoirs allaient devoir attendre. Je terminais mon repas en hâte et quittais le réfectoire, laissant derrière moi les discussions de sourds auxquelles se livraient les autres enseignants. Je sorti dans le parc de l'orphelinat où je fis quelques pas, respirant avec délice le parfum de la tranquillité jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse de nouveau. Ne me restait plus que deux heures avant de retrouver la classe de San. L'impatience me titillait l'estomac. J'étais curieux de savoir comment s'était passé cette première journée pour elle. Aussi lorsqu'arriva la dernière heure de l'après-midi, je déboulais dans la classe à la manière d'un homme d'affaire en retard à une conférence. Je m'entravais dans l'estrade, manquant d'aller cueillir les pissenlits pas la racine et échappais ma sacoche plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'après tant de péripéties j'arrivais enfin à mon bureau, je transpirais presque autant qu'un coureur de marathon en fin de course.

« Re-bonjour ! Vous m'avez manqué. » plaisantais-je en souriant.

Plusieurs élèves riaient aux éclats, amusés par mon entrée peu orthodoxe.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? » demandèrent-ils entre deux hoquets.

J'approuvais en riant à mon tour. Non, je ne m'étais pas fait mal. Tandis que je reprenais mon souffle, appuyé contre le rebord de mon bureau, mon regard serpenta la salle à la recherche de deux pupilles sanguines que je repérais facilement, toujours à la même place que ce matin. La rangée du milieu, trois rangs en partant du fond, place de droite. San me fixait de ses grands yeux impénétrables, une légère expression amusée sur le visage. A côté d'elle Near montait et démontait un robot miniature, maniant les pièces avec une rapidité déconcertante qui ne tarda pas à captiver l'attention de la jeune fille. Je souris. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre, et ce même au-delà des mots. Peut être s'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés avant aujourd'hui. Qui sait, au gré des couloirs, au fil des escaliers… Cependant j'en doutais fort, étant donné l'aversion qu'éprouvait Mello pour son rival : sûrement avait-il veillé à ce que San ne le rencontre pas. Je secouais la tête. Au fond, peu importait. Je repris donc mon cour là où je l'avais délaissé la séance précédente, jetant parfois un coup d'œil furtif à ma nouvelle protégée dont le sérieux et l'attention n'avaient pas diminués. Les autres enseignants avaient dû être bien surpris par une attitude aussi studieuse de la part de celle qu'ils soupçonnaient des pires tors, quoi qu'il ne fût pas impossible qu'ils n'aient même pas remarqué l'application avec laquelle elle prenait les cours. Le proverbe ne dit-il pas qu'il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui refuse de voir ? La dernière heure de l'après midi avait toujours été la plus laborieuse, élèves et professeurs étant tous fatigués et pressés de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Aussi lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit à nos oreilles, quasiment toutes les chaises de la salle grincèrent à l'unisson sur le parquet dans un fracas monstrueux auquel s'ajoutèrent les conversations joyeuses et le bruit des affaires que l'on fourre en hâte dans les sacs. Je pliais moi aussi baguage, sans pour autant prévoir de quitter les lieux : je voulais avant tout m'entretenir une nouvelle fois avec San. Je voulais essayer de connaitre ses impressions sur ce premier jour, même si « décoder » serait le mot plus exact. Je lui laissais cependant le temps de souffler un peu, d'autant plus que Matt venait de surgir au pas de la porte, les yeux ravis et un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Alors, cette fin d'après midi? » demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué à un Mello qui semblait faire la sourde oreille.

Ce dernier ne releva la tête de son sac que pour faire la moue, signe que le moment était mal choisit pour venir lui poser des questions.

« Bof… ça va… Comme une rentrée, quoi. » répondit-il tandis que la totalité des élèves désertait la salle de classe, nous laissant seuls tout les quatre.

La réponse sembla contenter Matt qui se tourna vers San. Penchant la tête jusqu'à se retrouver juste sous son nez, il examina son visage sans se déparer de son sourire.

« Pour toi aussi ça a l'air de s'être pas trop mal passé. » ajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait.

La jeune fille approuva d'un léger signe de tête, achevant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Le brun sourit de plus belle avant de s'adresser à moi.

« Et pour toi Roger ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je souris. Matt avait beau être parfois égocentrique, il n'en restait pas moins attentif et prévenant.

« Tout s'est très bien passé. » répondis-je en invitant le petit groupe à me rejoindre près de mon bureau.

San semblait s'être faite à l'idée de rester avec les deux garçons, puisqu'elle les suivit docilement sans même s'en rendre compte, me semblait-il. M'approchant d'elle, je posais une main affectueuse sur sa tête et lui ébouriffais doucement les cheveux.

« J'avoue avoir été impressionné. Ta rigueur au travail était inattendue, San. » la complimentais-je, certes maladroitement.

La jeune fille releva son regard brûlant vers moi, puis refusa le compliment en détournant la tête. Surpris, je lui demandais quelle était la raison d'une telle moue. Son visage restait désespérément impassible, aussi dû-je lui demander de me montrer son cahier, juste par curiosité. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris l'écriture enfantine qui encombrait les pages, se moquant éperdument de la frontière instaurée par la mage, débordant des lignes surchargées de mots épars pris dans l'affolement et l'urgence du moment. Les phrases étaient incomplètes, parfois sans queue ni tête. Certaines se passaient souvent volontiers de fin, comme d'autres de début. La pauvre enfant avait noté tout ce qu'elle pouvait, maniant le stylo avec une maladresse trahissant son inexpérience scolaire. Les courbes de ses lettres étaient maladroites, on aurait dit qu'un petit de maternelle s'était entrainé à l'écriture dans ce cahier. Avec désespoir je compris, malheureusement un peu tard, la raison de cette surprise incongrue. San, ayant passé toute son enfance enfermée dieu sait où, avait été privée de tout enseignement scolaire normal. A en juger par l'écriture qui jonchait les pages, elle ne devait tenir pour acquis que les bases les plus élémentaires, le strict minimum pour ne pas faire défaut à sa qualité d' « Homme ». Devant mon silence prolongé Matt hasarda un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus mon épaule, découvrant les notes de sa camarade.

« La vache… » laissa-t-il échapper.

Un simple regard de moi suffit à le faire taire, quoi que je doutais qu'il ait eu pour projet d'en dire plus. Je sentis soudain le cahier m'échapper pour atterrir directement dans les mains de Mello, que la curiosité avait finit par terrasser. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'agrandir discrètement, sans qu'il ne prononce un mot pour autant. Il me rendit le cahier qu'il m'avait soutiré d'un geste désinvolte avant de se tourner vers San.

« Eh ben… Avec toi je crois qu'il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début. » soupira-t-il.

Aucun dédain dans sa voix. Aucune moquerie ni supériorité, juste un constat. Ce garçon avait toujours été étonnant. Le jour où j'arriverai à prévoir ses réactions n'était pas encore venu, semblait-il. Je secouais la tête. Que faire ?

« Il va falloir lui faire suivre des cours de remise à niveau… Avec une telle application elle devrait pouvoir combler ses lacunes en quelques mois. » réfléchis-je à voix haute.

Matt et Mello approuvèrent tandis que San, qui avait récupéré ses notes, rangeait de nouveau ses affaires dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard semblait m'interroger. Elle n'était pas vexée d'une telle remarque de ma part. Du moins j'en avais l'impression. Probablement attendait-elle que nous lui proposions des solutions ? Satané emploi du temps ! Moi qui en étais satisfait il y a quelques heures à peine, voilà que je le maudissais de ne pas m'accorder plus de temps libre !

« Le seul problème, repris-je, c'est que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour assurer ce genre de cour… »

Les deux garçons se raidirent, devinant là où je voulais en venir.

« L'un de vous deux souhaiterait-il s'en occuper ? Vous êtes d'assez bons élèves, vous serez capables de l'aider à acquérir les connaissances qui lui manquent. » continuais-je.

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que le visage de Mello avait déjà pris les trais de l'orage.

« Hors de question. » trancha-t-il.

« Déjà les cours, les devoirs, si tu nous colles en plus ce genre de boulot on aura plus le temps de faire autre chose ! » râla-t-il de plus belle en se détournant du visage opalin de San.

Message reçut cinq sur cinq, je me tournais donc vers Matt dont le sourire s'agrandit.

« Moi je veux bien ! » lança-t-il, rayonnant de joie.

« Ah bon ? » demandais-je, peu convaincu sur les véritables intentions du jeune brun.

Mes doutes furent vite confirmés par Mello qui revint dans la discussion aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté, agitant sa main devant son visage grimaçant.

« Eh Roger… T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ? Tu vois pas que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est la drague… ? »

Matt prit un air contrarié.

« Moi ? Ah non sûrement pas ! C'est mal me connaitre ! » s'offusqua-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait atrocement faux.

« C'est ça, c'est ça… » le taquina le blond, souriant de toutes ses dents d'un air entendu.

« Moi je veux bien m'en occuper. »

Nous sursautâmes à l'unisson. Cette voix froide et posée ne m'était pourtant pas inconnue, et il me suffit d'un rapide coup d'œil en direction du visage saturé de rage de Mello pour n'avoir plus aucun doute sur l'identité du nouveau venu.

« Near ??? »

L'intéressé approuva d'un hochement de tête, le regard fixé sur un robot en plastique qu'il faisait virevolter dans les airs d'un geste leste. Appuyé contre le coin de la porte, il offrait toujours la même impression mystérieuse qu'à son habitude. A mes côtés Mello bouillait de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux toi ? » demanda-t-il, haineux.

« Il me semble vous l'avoir dit à l'instant…» répliqua Near sans se démonter.

Son visage exprimait une telle indifférence que l'on aurait dit qu'il allait disparaitre. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là ; ne restait plus alors que cette désagréable impression d'incompréhension. Aussi lorsqu'il tourna subitement ses pupilles onyx vers nous, le souffle me manqua.

« Qu'en dis tu Roger ? Tu n'as aucune objection n'est ce pas ? »

Son ton détaché me frustra quelque peu : si le sujet de la conversation avait été un chien, l'intonation de sa voix n'aurait pas été moins froide et indifférente. J'approuvais cependant d'un signe de tête entendu. Near était certes le plus qualifié de l'orphelinat pour prendre la jeune fille en charge. Du moins d'un point de vue scolaire. Pour ce qui était du point de vue social et relationnel, l'affaire se compliquait grandement. J'espérais cependant que les deux jeunes gens abaisseraient leurs barrières au contact de « quelqu'un comme eux ».

« Très bien. Je te la confie. » dis-je simplement tandis que Mello s'étranglais de rage.

« De quoi ????????? Eh Roger ça va pas ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Alors il suffit qu'il se pointe comme ça et hop ! Il joue le héro et tout le monde l'applaudis ?! »

Je coupais cours au flot de rancœur qui submergeait le jeune homme, rendant le moindre de ses arguments irrecevable du fait de leur subjectivité.

« Tu tiens à t'en occuper peut-être ? » lançais-je d'un ton sec et abrupt.

Mello se figea.

« Tu étais le premier à refuser de l'aider que je sache. Ne viens pas te plaindre si quelqu'un prend la place que tu viens de refuser ! Même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas. »

Ma remarque jeta un froid dans l'esprit du blond qui ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'émettre un « che ! » contrarié. Ignorant sa réaction, je repris.

« Bien. Nous sommes tous d'accord ? Near s'occupera d'aider San à combler son retard scolaire. Je m'arrangerai pour vous trouver une salle de libre et un créneau horaire adéquat. »

Les deux concernés approuvèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que Matt, déçut, se contenta de soupirer. Mello quant à lui ne cachait pas son désaccord. Assassinant Near du regard, il serrait les mâchoires à s'en faire voler les dents en éclat.

« Très bien j'ai compris ! » grogna-t-il en se détournant.

« Attends ! Où vas-tu ? » l'arrêtais-je.

« Dans ma chambre. On a déjà trois tonnes de devoirs à faire ; tu comptes quand même pas m'en empêcher ?! »

Je ne répondis pas. Inutile. Mello quitta donc la pièce d'un pas rageur, très vite talonné par Matt et San. Near s'en alla également, me laissant seul dans la classe vide. Il allait falloir un peu de temps pour que tout se mette en place. Mais une fois que ce sera chose faite, j'avais bon espoir que le reste de l'année se passe agréablement pour la jeune fille aux yeux rouges. Je souris. Oui, c'était sûr. Tout allait bien se passer. Parole d'utopiste.

* * *

Mello: Eh Lyne...

MwA: Moui? -^^-

Mello: TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE????? *_*

MwA ( oreilles en plein bourdonnement ): Mais quoi??? "

Mello: Dans cette partie je passe... je passe pour un con!!!!

Near: Egal à toi même, quoi -.-

Matt: Non Mello! Lâche la clef anglaise! .


	12. Le son de sa voix

SugaR paiN +part 11+

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris. Un mois que San était parmi nous. Un mois que nous découvrions, petit à petit, la personnalité habillement dissimulée derrière ce masque d'indifférence. Il s'en était passé des choses en un mois. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot mais il était devenu fréquent, voire naturel pour nous de l'avoir à nos côtés, jour après jour. A présent il n'était plus nécessaire d'aller la chercher, ou de la prendre par la manche pour qu'elle nous suive : elle venait vers nous d'elle-même. Peu à peu, nos liens d'abord inexistants s'étaient formés, puis resserrés. Non pas que nous nous comprenions. Nous avions juste appris à vivre ensemble, et même, peut-être, à apprécier cette cohabitation. Matt n'avait pas changé. Il la dévorait toujours autant des yeux, projetant sans aucun doute de la rajouter à son tableau de chasse. Moi, cela ne me regardait pas. San s'était elle aussi accoutumée à notre présence et, même si ses lèvres restaient obstinément closes, elle prenait part à nos activités avec intérêt, semblait-il. Elle avait enfin accepté de s'essayer à la console de jeux de Matt, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Au début maladroite et pas très assurée, elle avait très vite su s'adapter et avait réussit à me battre trois fois. La pilule n'était toujours pas passée.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que j'avais l'oreille qui me grattait ! Ca m'a déconcentré ! Ca compte pas ! » râlais-je pour la énième fois.

C'était quoi cette fille ? D'habitude elles sont toutes nulles aux jeux vidéo ! Archi-nulles même. Alors quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer pourquoi celle là avait réussit à me mettre KO trois fois dont une sans recevoir le moindre dommage ???

« Mello t'es qu'un mauvais joueur… » railla Matt dont le sourire moqueur partait de son oreille droite pour rejoindre la gauche.

« Toi le drogué à la clope t'es gentil de te faire oublier. » rétorquais-je aussi sec.

Derrière nous, assise sur le lit, console en main, San nous observait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, désormais habituée à ce genre de scène entre le brun et moi.

« C'est quand même pas ma faute si t'es si nul aux jeux vidéos ! » se plaignit-il en se grattant la tête.

« Tient, San dis lui toi ! » plaida l'asphyxié à la nicotine.

L'intéressée eu la sagesse de ne prendre aucun parti, comme à chaque fois qu'éclatais un conflit de ce genre. Dehors la pluie battante inondait les pelouses, noyant les pavés de la cour sous une pellicule opaline. Les gouttes d'eau, grosses comme nos poings, s'écrasait contre les fenêtres dans un bruit sourd très vite couvert par l'éclat de nos voix. C'était une soirée comme une autre, le genre de soirée entre amis dont on se souvenait toute sa vie. Il ne se passait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Nous étions juste là, tout les trois, parfois quatre du fait de l'intervention de Roger. Les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat s'étaient, eux aussi, habitués à San quoi que leur hostilité à son égard n'ait pas diminué. Mais nous nous en fichions. Eperdument même. Après tout, n'étions nous pas les trois cas sociaux de l'orphelinat ? Les bêtes de foire, les infréquentables, les sous êtres ?

« De toute façon ça compte pas. » bougonnais-je pour moi-même.

Matt éclata de rire.

« Mello t'as la mentalité d'un gamin de six ans ! » dit-il entre deux hoquets.

En guise de réponse je lui envoyais son oreiller dans la figure, engageant volontiers une bataille de polochon qui n'eu même pas le temps de nous occuper une minute : le surveillant de l'étage des garçons surgit de derrière la porte. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la silhouette élancée et chétive. Un seul de mes coups de pied serait capable de lui briser le tibia. Ses yeux minuscules étaient d'un bleu profond et semblaient prêts à noyer quiconque s'y risquerait. Il avait cependant une allure comique, avec son nez aquilin retroussé à la manière d'un chien qui reniflerait l'air ambiant, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses boucles folles.

« Dis donc jeunes gens… l'heure du couvre feu est passée depuis 12 minutes déjà… » grogna-t-il.

« Ouais… Désolé Faint. Promis on le fera plus. » s'excusa faussement Matt en se redressant.

Faint était loin d'être dupe. Il était habitué à nous voir enfreindre les règles, tant et si bien qu'à chaque fois que des bruits de conversation se faisaient entendre après dix heures du soir il fonçait tête baissée dans nos deux chambres. Mais malgré ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux assassins, il nous aimait bien et pardonnait la plupart de nos âneries.

« Tu veux faire une partie ? »

Le surveillant déclina d'un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Mais… mais… » begaya-t-il.

Je me retournais, suivant la ligne de son regard et ravalais un juron de justesse. Même si nous avions tendance à l'oublier, San était une fille. Et les filles n'avaient strictement rien à faire à l'étage des garçons à cette heure ci. Faint suffoquait, tiraillé entre la rage et l'indignation.

« U… une fille ! Ici ! A cette heure ! » articula-t-il entre deux respirations difficiles.

San ne semblait pas perturbée outre mesure. Elle ne bougea même pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un surveillant la surprenait ici la nuit. L'étage des filles ne présentait aucun intérêt pour elle, ses camarades de palier prenant un malin plaisir à l'ignorer. Au début c'était nous qui montions dans sa chambre, clandestins pas assez discrets pour ne pas être remarqués par la horde de greluches qui logeait au même étage qu'elle. C'est pourquoi au bout de quelques punitions bien sucrées et quelques baffes perdues, nous nous étions finalement résignés à rester dans nos chambres, renonçant à la compagnie de la jeune fille après dix heures du soir. Ce fut elle qui, plus fine et plus discrète, descendit nous voir quelques soirs d'abord, puis tout les soirs. Elle avait l'art de se dissimuler dans la pénombre, échappant à la surveillance des quelques adultes encore éveillés et de nos camarades insomniaques. C'était devenu une habitude de nous retrouver ainsi, et seule l'intervention d'un surveillant de temps à autre venait troubler ce rite implacable. Ce soir là faisait partit de ces quelques exceptions.

« Jeune fille vous allez me faire le plaisir de remonter dans votre chambre ! » fulmina Faint dont les yeux disparaissaient sous ses sourcils froncés.

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. San se leva, nous salua d'un signe de la main et disparu dans les ténèbres du couloir. Le bruit de ses pas retentit quelques secondes, puis disparu, happé par le lourd silence qu'abritait l'orphelinat endormi. Seul restait le bruit du torrent de larmes que versait le ciel s'écrasant contre le bâtiment à en briser les tuiles du toit. Le brun filiforme tourna son regard glacial vers nous. Message reçu, pas la peine d'en dire plus. Sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche je rejoignis ma chambre, adressant un simple « bonne nuit » à Matt. Lorsque je me glissais avec délice entre mes draps, le bilan de ce dernier mois valsait dans ma tête, occupant la moindre de mes pensées qui pourtant ne demandaient qu'à s'abandonner au sommeil. Une ambiance tout d'abord inconnue, et ensuite si familière. Tout ce qui faisait de ces instants passés ensembles des moments inoubliables, quoi que étranges et souvent incompréhensibles. San restait toujours aussi impénétrable. Lorsque nos regards se posaient sur elle, elle les reflétait à la manière d'un miroir, nous renvoyant nos propres questions. Il était impossible de percer à jour ses faiblesses. Son armure était trop parfaite, et ses blessures sans doute trop profondes. Je jetais un œil à mon réveil. Minuit passé. Dehors l'orage avait commencé à éclater. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel tandis que le grondement de la foudre roulait jusqu'à mes oreilles dans un fracas titanesque. Le ciel ne pleurait plus, il hurlait. Et moi comme un abrutit je n'avais pas fermé mes volets. Les nuages parcourus de fissures dorées semblaient se craqueler comme le ferait un pot tombé entre les mains d'un enfant imprudent. Ma chambre ressemblait à une mauvaise discothèque. Parfois sombre comme un four, des flashs de lumière crue venaient régulièrement la déchirer. Avec un tel éclairage, le moindre objet insignifiant prenait des airs fantomatiques, presque démoniaques. Le ciel vomissait toute sa rage dans cette pièce. Et la pluie ne cessait de battre à mes oreilles, bruit assourdissant de tristesse et de désespoir. Une heure du matin. Bon sang ! Pas moyen de fermer l'œil. Ecartant ma couverture, je m'extirpais de mes draps d'un geste asphyxié de sommeil. Il fallait que je marche. J'enfilais donc les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et sortit dans le couloir. L'orphelinat semblait être pris d'assaut par les fureurs du ciel. Sur les murs dansaient des ombres menaçantes tandis que se propageait l'écho du tonnerre, ajoutant au macabre de l'ambiance. L'on aurait dit qu'un spectacle morbide se jouait là, sans aucuns autres spectateurs que les esprits endormis qu'enfermaient les chambres. Je traversais un couloir, puis deux, vagabondant au gré des croisements comme un damné le ferait en enfer. Mon regard morose parcourait les environs, prenant part à la déambulation funèbre des esprits tourmentés à présent maitres des lieux. Au dehors le déluge s'accentuait, prêt à engloutir toute forme de vie qui se risquerait à l'affronter. Les ombres s'écartaient sous les gerbes d'étoiles fondues qui zébraient les nuages chargés de rancœur. C'était un spectacle effroyable, un spectacle apocalyptique. D'une telle splendeur… D'éclair en éclair, de filament lumineux en flash aveuglant, mon regard parcouru toute l'étendue du Styx que nous laissait entrevoir la voute céleste déchirée. Une forme attira soudain mon attention. Une silhouette. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit. La structure du bâtiment formait un U, aussi d'une branche à l'autre pouvait-on aisément voir ce qu'il se passait en face. La silhouette ne bougeait pas. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, l'individu qui se trouvait là se laissait battre par les vents et la pluie. Les éclairs tombaient autour de lui, évitant la collision parfois de justesse. Au cœur de la tempête, il semblait faire corps avec la douleur des éléments, comme s'il était lui-même atteint par une flèche invisible.

« Qu'est ce que… » murmurais-je.

Je portais une main à mon ventre. Le trouble s'y était niché, diffusant une étrange impression dans tout mon corps. J'accélérais le pas sans m'en rendre compte, porté par des jambes qui ne m'obéissaient plus. Je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine, comme si une force invisible me poussait en avant sans me demander mon avis. Mon cerveau répondait absent, probablement hypnotisé par la valse des ombres qui s'était rapprochée de moi. Je devais savoir. Il _fallait_ que je sache. J'avalais la distance qui me séparait de l'autre bout du bâtiment d'une traite, gravissant les étages avec la fureur de l'inconscience. Pour accéder au toit il fallait passer par le grenier. Y étaient entreposés quelques boyaux défectueux de l'orphelinat : vieilles tables rongées par le temps, outils d'entretiens dépassés par la modernité et autres objets peu accueillants, le tout recouvert d'une peau de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une lucarne ouverte par laquelle la pluie s'engouffrait, détrempant le plancher déjà vermoulu. C'était par là que je devais sortir. Me frayant un chemin au milieu de la saleté environnante, je dénichais un tabouret susceptible de supporter mon poids et me hissais sur le toit. Je me heurtais alors à la violence de l'orage. Le vent était si fort que je dû m'accrocher solidement aux tuiles du toit pour pouvoir me mettre debout sans chuter. La pluie n'arrangeait rien à mon affaire. Elle rendait les tuiles glissantes et privait mes mains d'appui sûr. Je réussi finalement à me tenir en équilibre sur mes deux jambes, et relevais la tête en direction de l'objet de ma curiosité. Pourquoi étais-je venu ici ? La curiosité n'avait pas assez d'emprise sur moi pour me priver ainsi de toute liberté. Ce sentiment profond, ce malaise ancré au fond de moi ne pouvait venir d'elle. C'était bien plus fort que ça. Pendant un instant, j'avais ressentit l'instinct. Quelque chose de sourd et d'inexplicable, quelque chose qui ne laissait aucun autre choix que celui d'obéir. Si j'étais venu ici, c'était parce que _quelque chose m'avait dit de le faire_. Peu à peu, pas à pas, je m'approchais jusqu'à pouvoir identifier l'ombre qui se tenait là.

« S… San ? »

Oui c'était bien elle. Immobile, la tête levée au ciel et les bras balans le long du corps dans une position d'abandon total à l'orage. Elle observait le ciel de ses yeux flamboyants, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Un mot, une réponse… la mort ? Ses cheveux trempés brillaient sous la lumière de l'orage tandis que plusieurs mèches lui tombaient en travers du visage sans pourtant en altérer la pâleur. Ses vêtement surchargés d'humidité lui collaient à la peau, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'étouffer. Au fond de ses pupilles sanguines se reflétaient les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel, écho ou réflexion auxquels elle ne cherchait pas à se soustraire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Tournant les yeux vers moi, elle me transperça du regard avant de baisser la tête. Elle avait bougé lentement. Très lentement. Comme si elle se refusait à quitter sa léthargie, comme si rappeler sa conscience à elle lui coûtait énormément. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, en silence. Je l'observais sans parler, sans même penser. J'étais trempé mais je m'en moquais. Nos yeux ne se rencontrèrent pas, aussi lointains que nos univers. Je me retournais finalement, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches dans un geste désinvolte.

« Si tu veux choper la crève c'est pas mon problème… » lançais-je en faisant la moue, prêt à m'éloigner.

« Je… J'aime bien l'orage. »

Je stoppais net. Mon corps entier s'était figé. Mes yeux agrandis de surprise ne voyaient plus tandis qu'à mes oreilles résonnait ce son cristallin et velouté. Cette simple phrase prononcée d'un ton hésitant et mal assuré recouvrait tout autre bruit, y compris celui du tonnerre. Je me retournais et croisait le regard de San, qui avait relevé la tête et me regardait à travers les brumes de la surprise. Son visage était comme étonné, comme si entendre le son de sa propre voix était aussi inattendu pour elle que pour moi. La pluie s'écrasait au coin de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues comme le feraient des larmes. Elle semblait tout à coup si… humaine. _« J'aime bien l'orage. »_ Cette première phrase lui correspondait si bien. L'orage dérange et fait peur, il prive les enfants de sommeil et les plus grands de télévision, mais dès l'instant où l'on a su apprendre à l'apprécier il devient d'une beauté sans pareil. Elle aussi, elle était comme ça. Nous ne bougions pas. Aucun mot ne vint franchir la barrière de nos lèvres. Seuls nos regards parlaient. Pour la toute première fois, j'eu la sensation de comprendre ces yeux profondément rouges. Là où autrefois je me heurtais à la barrière de l'inexpressivité, je réussi à déceler l'étonnement, la douleur, la peur aussi. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, puis l'orage repris ses droits, grondant à nos oreilles à nouveau réceptives. Je grelottais. Le froid s'était infiltré jusqu'à l'intérieur même de mes os, engourdissant mes membres. Je détournais finalement les yeux, fuyant les profondeurs de ceux de San.

« Bon… On rentre ? » demandais-je en me retournant.

San approuva d'un signe de tête, mettant fin à la léthargie dans laquelle nous étions tombés. Elle me suivit en silence et nous redescendîmes par la même lucarne par laquelle nous étions montés. Dans le couloir ne résonnait plus alors que le grondement du tonnerre, nos voix s'étant éteintes sous le déluge. Nous marchions côte à côte, entités errantes, fantômes blasphémés par l'impitoyable ignorance. Nos chaussures détrempées émettaient un gémissement visqueux à chacun de nos pas. Derrière nous plusieurs flaques d'eau gelée témoignaient de notre déambulation nocturne, chemin aqueux qu'ont retracé deux petits pousset abandonnés dans les artères du bâtiment endormi. Je décidais de raccompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre, juste au cas où. San me paraissait devenue fragile, du moins le temps de cette soirée. J'avais l'impression que son éternelle impassibilité à toute moquerie était sur le point de s'effondrer, la laissant vulnérable à toute attaque extérieure. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de jouer les types attentionnés. J'en étais même à des kilomètres. Mais rien que pour cette fois, je pouvais bien faire une exception. Aussi me risquais-je à m'aventurer à l'étage des filles, appréhendant sans pour autant rien n'en montrer la venue d'une greluche effrayée par l'orage. La plupart des filles avaient la baffe facile. Dans un contexte pareil, j'étais la proie idéale. Mais malgré mes appréhensions, aucune silhouette féminine ne vint troubler l'obscurité du couloir et nous arrivâmes à la chambre de San sans aucune encombre ni incident notable.

« Ca va aller ? » demandais-je alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à disparaitre derrière sa porte.

Cette dernière approuva d'un signe de tête presque imperceptible, puis s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Je restais donc seul, sonné et abandonné, livré à moi-même. Mes jambes se mirent en branle toute seules. Un pas, puis deux. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche. Stop. Pause… Redémarrage. Au fond mon crâne résonnait la boite vocale de mon cerveau partit en vacances.

_« Je suis absent pour le moment, laissez moi un message et je réfléchirai à l'occasion. Salut ! »_

Saleté de répondeur ! Pendant que toute ma matière grise était partit faire un tour dieu sait où ( aux Antilles peut-être ? ), le reste de mon corps fonctionnait à l'automatisme. J'avais l'air d'une marionnette tirée par des fils invisibles. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche. Emmêlage de pieds. Chute. Juron. Quel était l'abrutit qui avait oublié son sac en plein milieu du couloir ?! Tâchons de nous débrouiller sans neurones valides. San venait de parler. Un son indescriptible. Impitoyable. Un son qui, une fois qu'il s'était élevé dans les airs, ne relâchait sa proie qu'une fois celle-ci achevée. Etais-je mort ? Question stupide. Mettons ça sur le compte de ma boite crânienne désertée. Non je ne l'étais pas. Tient ? J'étais déjà arrivé à l'escalier. Etait-il possible que j'ai déambulé sans même m'en apercevoir ? Un coup de chance que je ne me sois pas mangé un mur ! Une vague de colère me submergea soudain. Ah j'avais l'air malin, tient ! Sonné par trois mots ! Ridicule. Stupide. Incontrôlable… Comment pouvais-je savoir, moi, qu'elle allait se dévoiler ainsi ? Ce soir… Et pourquoi précisément ce soir d'ailleurs ?! Pourquoi pas un autre jour, ou même juste devant Matt ? Pourquoi moi ? Elle pouvait pas aller sonner quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi m'étais-je levé d'abord ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit ! Oui j'aurais mieux fait. Parce que maintenant, je le savais, je ne pouvais plus lui échapper. Auparavant elle était là. Toujours. Jour après jour, nous étions ensemble. Je m'étais fait à elle, elle s'était faite à nous. Mais rien ne nous rattachait officiellement. Tout n'était qu'accord implicite et aucun lien ne nous retenait enchainés l'un à l'autre. Ce lien qu'elle venait de créer en m'ouvrant la barrière de ses lèvres. A présent nous étions reliés par quelque chose d'indestructible. Quelque chose de redoutable. Le genre de truc qui ne m'a jamais vraiment convaincu. Ce qui jusqu'à très récemment n'était encore qu'un mythe pour moi. Ce que les gens naïfs appellent la confiance. Dès l'instant où le son fluet de sa voix est parvenu à mes oreilles, le pacte était scellé, il était déjà trop tard. Au dehors l'orage grondait encore, mais toute sa fureur s'était évaporée dans les airs. Un rire sourd s'échappa de ma gorge. L'imbécile. Elle avait décidé de _me_ faire confiance ? A moi ? C'était prendre le risque de bien des déboires. Je n'avais jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même. Rien que moi-même. Et pourtant je le savais. Non, plus que ça. Je le _ressentais_. Je ne pouvais plus l'abandonner. Jamais. Ce n'était pas par contrainte ou par nécessité que San venait d'abaisser ses défenses. C'était parce qu'elle estimait ne courir aucun risque. Elle m'avait jugé digne de confiance. Elle que l'humanité avait déçu et mis au supplice. Et pour ça je ne pouvais la trahir. Arrivé à ma chambre, j'avais pris ma décision. Elle était aussi folle que Matt. Faire confiance à un type comme moi ! Mettre à ma merci leurs sentiments, me laisser libre choix de leur futur et pleine possession de leur bonheur. Ils avaient décidé de me laisser prendre part à leur vie, au risque de souffrir encore une fois. Et bien soit ! Puisque ces deux là étaient aussi irrémédiablement naïfs, j'allais relever le défi ! J'avais toujours été là pour Matt et il en avait toujours fait de même de son côté. Nous étions devenus inséparables. Pourquoi pas San ? Puisqu'ils étaient deux à vouloir courir ce risque, j'en prendrai au moins autant qu'eux ! C'est donc bien décidé que je rentrai dans ma chambre et me remit au lit. Lorsque les lattes de métal grincèrent sous mon poids, tout semblait vouloir me rappeler qu'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un était un jeu dangereux auquel je n'avais jamais eu de chance. Je n'en teins cependant pas compte, engloutit par les méandres du sommeil.

_« Tuu… Tuu… Vous êtes bien dans la boite crânienne de Mello, son cerveau est absent pour le moment mais laissez lui un message et il y répondra dès son retour. Merci ! »_

* * *

Matt: C'est dingue!!! 0x0 Lyne t'as mis en évidence le caractère...

Near: ... stupide de Mello! 0.0 C'est un coup de génie!!!

MwA: De keuwa? -.-"

Matt: Mello n'a JAMAIS eu de cerveau! X"DDDD ( la révélation du siècle )

Mello: Ano neeeeh.... --***

MwA: Je décline toute responsabilité vis à vis de mauvaises interprétations concernant le QI de Mello =P


	13. Le goût du passé

SugaR paiN +part 12+

Trois mois. Trois mois s'écoulèrent après ce soir là. La renaissance de San fut impressionnante. La réaction de Matt aussi. Le lendemain de cette nuit orageuse, San avait déjà commencé à changer. Le matin même, elle nous salua plus chaleureusement que de coutume, m'accordant une seconde fois le privilège de vibrer au son de sa voix. Matt en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Littéralement. La décharge fut telle qu'il en tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le béton de la cour de récré. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à lui sécher ainsi la parole ! Mon hilarité atteint des sommets lorsqu'il apprit – et je pris un malin plaisir à l'en informer – que le modeste « bonjour » qui venait de lui être adressé n'était en fait pas le premier mot qu'avait prononcé la jeune fille au sein de cet orphelinat. Petit à petit, San quitta son mutisme. Elle osait chaque jour un nouveau geste et à chaque semaine correspondait de nouveaux progrès, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par faire complètement partit de la bande. Même si elle n'était pas très bavarde, elle se révélait très habille lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Matt en avait souvent fait les frais, avec son exubérance impromptue et sa vantardise incurable. San avait la répartie sanglante. J'avais, moi aussi, essuyé plusieurs boutades de sa part. Loin de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une fille, je répliquais toujours aussi sec. Non mais !

Son niveau scolaire avait, lui aussi, subit une transformation fulgurante. Near s'occupait bien d'elle. Elle le rejoignait chaque soir dans la salle d'étude, talonnée par Matt et moi. Hors de question de la laisser seule avec cette espèce de frimeur en pyjama ! Faire tenir Near et moi plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce relevait du défi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où San fut obligée de me coller son poing sur le coin de la tête ! C'est qu'elle frappait en plus ! Non contente de sortir de son mutisme forcené, elle s'était avérée être une véritable menace ! Sa force impressionnante nous contraignait souvent, Matt et moi, à céder à ses exigences. « tais toi » ou « calme toi », dans mon cas. Nous nous étions déjà battus. Pourquoi pas ? Comme je le disais souvent à Roger, c'était pas une fille, c'était juste San. A nous trois nous étions devenu les inséparables, la bande de barjos sur le passage desquels il valait mieux s'écarter. Roger nous engueulait souvent, mais juste pour la forme.

San nous surprenait chaque jour un peu plus, et je suppose que nous en faisions de même pour elle. Souvent, lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas nos réactions ou certains de nos mots – bon OK nos insultes –, elle inclinait la tête sur le côté et nous dévisageait d'un regard inquisiteur, histoire de voir si nous allions prendre la peine de lui répondre suite à ce simple regard ou s'il allait falloir parler. Nous la forcions à opter pour la seconde option le plus souvent possible. Parfois elle disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures, et il nous fallait passer tout les étages au peigne fin pour pouvoir la retrouver, suspendue au puzzle de Near. D'ailleurs, était-il utile de préciser que ce type m'insupportait de plus en plus ? Il la monopolisait, frimant avec sa tignasse métallique qui lui donnait des airs d'alien, ses remarques dédaigneuses et sa tête de gamin horripilant ! San s'était mis en tête de l'intégrer au groupe. C'est ça. Bon courage et bois de l'eau chaude ! Hors de question que je traine avec un type pareil ! Near lui-même refusait de fréquenter mes environs, affirmant qu'il préférait la solitude à la compagnie. Aussi, malgré l'intérêt farouche que l'entreprise lui inspirait, San dû vite renoncer et se contenter de ne voir Near que lorsque je n'étais pas là. Les jours passaient sans contrainte. C'était, comme on dit, des jours heureux. Nous n'étions occupés à rien d'autre que la console de Matt, nos escapades en forêt – et parfois même en ville –, les cours, le réfectoire et le sport. Makoto était d'ailleurs ravi des nouvelles résolutions de la jeune fille. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'affubler du ravissant surnom de « haricot rouge » et lui aplatissait souvent la tête sous ses grosses mains pataudes dans ce qui semblait être une tape affectueuse. San avait, comme nous, accepté ce surnom sans vraiment l'apprécier. Aussi le haricot rouge se chamaillait-il souvent avec l'armoire à glace. Dans ces moments là elle était vraiment désopilante ! La colère, l'irritation - et même un peu la timidité et la honte - empourpraient ses joues d'habitude aussi blanches que le marbre. Makoto avait pourtant toujours le dernier mot – remercions pour cela sa ténacité et son obstination naturelle, sans compter son incroyable aptitude à ignorer les réactions des autres.

Le temps s'était vite refroidi, et de gros flocons tombaient maintenant du ciel. Les bois alentours, jusqu'alors touffus et d'un vert chatoyant, brillaient sous le manteau de givre qui recouvrait leurs bras dénudés. La faune et la flore s'étaient profondément endormis, laissant libre court à la folie créative de la neige qui recouvrait tout, dissimulant le relief sous son voile cotonneux. Lorsque Matt émit l'idée que c'était comme si une troupe de guignols s'était amusé à recouvrir le sol de crème chantilly, San lui proposa gentiment de l'envoyer goûter la neige, histoire de voir si sa théorie se vérifiait. J'avais éclaté de rire, suivit de près par les quelques badauds qui avaient suivit le fil de la conversation à notre insu. Les oreilles trainaient beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Les filles étaient très douées. A croire qu'écouter aux portes et colporter des ragots était inscrit dans leur gène, comme un truc inévitable. De ce point de vue là c'était sûr : San n'était pas vraiment une fille. Elle n'en avait que l'apparence, et encore ! Il fallait la voir s'énerver, son visage figé dans une glace profonde et ses joues pourtant si rouges. Elle maitrisait très mal les expressions humaines. Les grimaces colériques, agacées, dubitatives, tout ça ne parvenait pas à s'imprimer sur son visage. Seuls ses yeux, furibonds ou doucereux, parlaient pour elle. Il nous fallait parfois l'explication de sa propre voix pour comprendre l'expression si maladroite de son visage. Nous n'allions cependant pas nous en plaindre. Après tant de temps murée dans l'impassibilité, comme pouvait-elle savoir quelle expression adopter lorsqu'elle était en colère, ou même triste ? Ces mimiques, si naturelles chez nous, lui étaient encore opaques et peu compréhensibles. Son visage sonnait toujours étrangement faux une fois départi de son impassibilité. Malgré tout, ses prunelles sanguines, envoutantes, paralysantes, obsédantes ! flamboyaient de milles expressions toutes plus brutes les unes que les autres. Croiser un instant son regard revenait à plonger au plus profond de son âme ; au risque de s'y perdre. Ce magnifique rouge sombre semblait happer tout ce qu'il croisait. Ce vide qui hantait son cœur avait fait place à un appétit insatiable, comme si apprendre était devenu un besoin vital pour elle. J'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une gamine de cinq ans. Une farandole de pourquoi accompagnait chaque instant partagé avec elle. Elle remettait tout en question, cherchant à déchiffrer l'indéchiffrable. « Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Et pourquoi ça t'irrite ? En quoi est-ce gênant ? » Et pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… indéfiniment. Sa candeur nous avait plus d'une fois désarçonnés, Matt et moi. Elle avait le chic pour mettre le doigt sur des questions, des pans de notre personnalité que nous nous étions soigneusement appliqués à occulter. Rien à faire. Nos réactions les plus absurdes, celles dictés par le ressentiment ou la simple flegme perdaient tout leur poids dans la balance du jugement de San. Tout simplement parce que nous étions incapable de les justifier rationnellement. Parce qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. Dans ces cas là, je me sentais bête. J'étais infichu de lui expliquer pourquoi je haïssais la compagnie de la plupart des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. C'était comme si je devais pour cela démêler un sac de nœud imbibé de colle, de poix et de miel. Comment lui dresser un topo clair alors que je n'en disposais pas moi-même de version lisible ? Les rares questions que nous lui posions - ou du moins celles auxquelles elle daignait répondre – ne nous permettaient toujours pas de percer à nu l'être dissimulé sous cet amas de contradictions. Nous ne voyions d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien nous laisser voir. Point barre. C'était pour le moins horripilant. Tous ce que nous avions réussit à apprendre ( et il nous fallut pour cela lui tirer les vers du nez avec des tenailles ) était pour le moins insignifiant. Nous ne connaissions rien de son passé et chacun de nous prenait grand soin d'éviter le sujet, craignant la réouverture d'une plaie encore mal cautérisée. Nous avions chacun nos blessures, inutile d'aller creuser plus en profondeur. Le présent nous suffi donc, et nous nous laissâmes même contaminer par l'euphorie propre aux fêtes de noël qui approchaient à grands pas. Je n'avais jamais réellement éprouvé un quelconque regain de bonne humeur lorsque venaient ce genre de fête. Pourtant, la présence de San donnait une dimension nouvelle à cette célébration : son désir de tout tester, sa curiosité naturelle nous forcèrent plus ou moins volontairement à sombrer dans la bonne humeur ambiante. Elle avait même réussit à transformer Matt en rêne ! Le spectacle était poilant : Matt affublé de deux faux bois et d'un costume de père noël était à se tordre de rire !

« Magnes toi San ! » haletais-je tandis que nous courrions à en perdre haleine.

Derrière nous, à quelques mètres à peine, Matt galopais de son mieux – du moins aussi vite que son costume de père noël le lui permettait.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'attendre ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Je suis capable de retrouver le chemin du self toute seule. »

Matt éclata de rire avant d'ajouter son grain de sel à la conversation.

« Arrêtez de râler ça vous ralentit ! » se moqua-t-il.

Dernière semaine de cour avant les vacances. Ce matin nous étions en retard, pour changer. Plus que quelques minutes avant le début des cours et nous n'avions toujours pas déjeuné, aussi ne nous fallait-il pas trop tarder. Nous allions même devoir speeder ! Les couloirs défilaient à une allure folle. Nos pieds ne touchaient presque plus le parquet : ils volaient. La vitesse ne tarda pas à nous griser, éclipsant dans nos têtes les raisons premières qui nous poussaient à sprinter ainsi.

« On fait la course ? »

Les lèvres de San s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé.

« T'es prêt à perdre encore une fois ? »

Je me renfrognais. C'est qu'elle s'y croyais !

« J'te prend quand tu veux ! » rétorquais-je au tac au tac.

« OK. Les perdants exécutent la volonté du gagnant. T'es toujours partant ? »

Comme j'acquiesçais, Matt ajouta :

« Alors c'est le premier qui arrive au self qui gagne ?

_ T'as tout pigé vieux ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Nous nous élancions à l'assaut des escaliers, dégringolant les niveaux à toute vitesse, avalant les volées de marches comme si de rien n'était. Hors de question de perdre la face devant une fille et un père noël bedonnant ! Je poussais sur mes jambes et agrandi mes enjambées, suivit de très près par San. Plus fluette, il lui était plus facile de se mouvoir dans les nombreux virages que recelait le trajet. Traitresse ! Profitant d'un virage serré au bout d'un escalier, elle se cramponna à la rampe et tourna à toute bringue pour repartir de plus belle. Derrière, j'entendis Matt se casser la figure. Toujours aussi doué celui là ! San était maintenant devant, mais de quelques centimètres seulement. Je n'eu aucun mal à la rattraper, lui adressant une grimace victorieuse au passage. Plus que deux étages à descendre et nous pourrions voir l'entrée du réfectoire et ses guirlandes. Déjà un nouvel escalier se profilait devant nous. Cette fois, pas question de la laisser me faire le coup de la rampe ! Prenant les devants, je serrais à droite et me collait à cette foutue barre de fer, prêt à m'en servir pour mon virage. Derrière moi me parvint le sifflement déçu de San.

« Et non ! Tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois à ce jeu là ! » péronnais-je pour moi-même.

Agrippant le bout de la rambarde, je bloquais mon poignet et profitais de mon élan pour pivoter d'un coup sec… et m'emplafonner dans un groupe de troisièmes. Le choc fut tellement rude que je perdis l'équilibre et roulait sur le flanc, sonné. San passa à côté de moi comme une flèche, riant aux éclats. Flute ! J'avais perdu mon avance ! Furieux, j'écartais les quelques filles qui entravaient mes jambes de leurs membres gourds, tentant de me relever. Matt me doubla à son tour, jetant sur moi un regard hilare. Voilà que j'étais bon dernier ! Je me relevais tant bien que mal et repris ma course, ignorant les jérémiades des quelques gamines encore à terre. Qu'elles aillent au diable ! Matt était à présent à la hauteur de San, quelques fichus mètres devant moi. J'accélérais encore. Plus qu'un étage ! Je remontais dans la course, soufflant comme un forcené. Bientôt les cheveux rouges de la jeune fille me caressèrent le visage, comme pour me narguer. Encore quelques efforts et je serai à sa hauteur. Dernier escalier. Nous courrions tout trois d'une ligne égale, parfaitement accordés en vitesse. Dernière ligne droite. Devant nous apparurent les lourdes portes du réfectoire, ouvertes en grand et retenues par deux sapins de noël lourdement décorés. C'était le moment du sprint final ! Matt partit soudain comme un boulet de canon, nous coiffant au poteau quelques mètres seulement avant l'arrivée. Rageant ! Accélérant moi aussi, je réussi à sauver l'honneur en arrivant deuxième, déboulant à sa suite comme un héroïnomane en manque de sa dose. San arriva quelques dixièmes de secondes seulement après moi, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Nous nous arrêtâmes juste devant les plateaux sous des centaines d'yeux abasourdis et réprobateurs. Notre entrée avait fait mouche !

« J'ai gagné ! » annonça fièrement Matt, à bout de souffle.

L'imbécile bombait le torse, indubitablement gonflé d'orgueil. Ben tient ! Avait-il conscience de son ridicule, avec son costume de vieux gâteux rouge et blanc, ses bois de rênes scotchés sur le haut du crâne et son air de perce oreille effarouché ? J'étouffais un rire moqueur et me tournais vers San, affichant délibérément un sourire carnassier.

« Alors c'est qui le plus fort ? » la taquinais-je.

Elle me gratifia d'une grimace.

« Ca fait deux victoire à cinq. J'ai toujours l'avantage ! » répliqua-t-elle en me retournant mon sourire.

« Bah ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Les mains appuyées sur mes genoux, je reprenais mon souffle. Mon pouls se calma peu à peu et le sang qui battait à mes tempes se fit plus tranquille. Relevant la tête, je remarquais Matt. Ce dernier s'était planté devant moi l'air victorieux et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous me devez un gage chacun ! » pépia-t-il, bout en train.

Je grognais. Quand il s'agissait de Matt, mieux valait s'attendre à tout. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait donné un gage j'avais dû arpenter les couloirs du dortoir des filles en caleçon ! Inutile de préciser que, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les termes du contrat stipulaient que je devais courir et hurler en même temps. Même si on s'était bien marré après coup, je n'oubliais pas le picotement des baffes des unes et le regard gourmand des autres. Berk ! Pourvu qu'il ne renouvelle pas l'expérience ! Je senti le regard interrogateur de San sur mes omoplates. Probablement avait-elle remarqué mon appréhension. Quand au brun qui se pavanait devant moi, s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit il n'en montrait rien.

« Tout de suite ? »

Matt réfléchit quelques secondes, se grattant le menton comme le ferait un homme d'affaire en pleine méditation. Lorsqu'il eu finit, son visage s'illumina.

« Toi San, ça attendra ! J'ai pas encore d'idée. Par contre Mello, j'vais bien m'occuper de ton cas ! » lança-t-il, fier de son coup.

Je serrais les dents. Flute ! Je l'aurais parié ! Pressé d'en finir, je me redressais et lui adressais une moue résignée.

« OK vas y dis moi ce que je dois faire. »

Pour toute réponse, Matt se dirigea près des plateaux et se saisit du premier qu'il me lança à la figure.

« Prends ça ! T'es mon valet pour le reste de la journée ! » assena-t-il, radieux.

J'hallucinais.

« Me prends pas pour ton esclave ! » rétorquais-je en lui rendant le plateau qu'il me renvoya dans les deux secondes suivantes.

« C'est ton gage ! Obéis, perdant ! »

Derrière moi San contenait son fou rire à grand peine tandis que Matt me fixait, son énorme sourire toujours scotché sur sa figure. J'obtempérais de mauvaise grâce.

« OK, OK ! » râlais-je en me saisissant du plateau d'un geste brusque.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit encore de satisfaction.

« Bien ! » dit-il en se détachant de notre petit groupe.

« Je vais m'assoir à notre table habituelle. Tu me prends des céréales, un verre de jus d'orange, deux pommes et un bout de pain ! » commanda-t-il avant de s'éloigner en sautillant.

Je fulminais. Maudit gage ! M'emparant d'un deuxième plateau, j'entrepris de rassembler la commande de monsieur tout en m'occupant de mon propre plateau.

« C'est toujours des gages de ce genre ? »

Je sursautais. San avait le chic pour se manifester au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

« Mouais… En général il s'arrange pour bien me mettre la honte. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ce qui m'arracha un rire.

« T'as peur de ton gage à venir ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, soudain très absorbée par le choix de son yaourt.

« Non c'est pas ça. C'était juste pour savoir si je pouvais le transformer en chien, le jour où ce sera à moi de lui en donner un. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ris, conscient qu'elle venait une fois de plus de contourner ma question.

« Ne te gènes surtout pas ! » l'encourageais-je, désignant d'un regard suggestif le plateau destiné à sa majesté le fumeur.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Nous remplîmes nos plateaux très vite, San m'aidant pour celui de Matt. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avaler le matin ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas exploser ? Lorsqu'il fallut traverser la marée de pensionnaires qui agitait le self, je grimaçais.

« Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le plateau de Matt ? »

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ca ne serait pas du jeu.

_ Mais tu as un meilleur équilibre que moi, plaidais-je. Je vais tout faire tomber par terre à la moindre collision ! »

Ma remarque agrandit encore son sourire.

« Si ça tombe, je le rattraperai. » promit-elle.

Je grognais de plus belle. Entre les rangées de tables des sacs trainaient, des couverts volaient, parfois suivis de nourriture. Plusieurs gamins courraient d'une table à l'autre, d'autres laissaient nonchalamment trainer leurs pieds dans le passage, juste histoire de voire si quelqu'un allait être assez doué pour s'y entraver. Au plafond pendaient des guirlandes multicolores et des boules de noël roulaient sur le plancher, séparées des branches du sapin par quelques doigts curieux. Même les murs tapissés d'autocollants festifs semblaient prêts à me faire tomber. Un vrai parcours du combattant ! Au bout de ce terrain miné se trouvait Matt, accoudé sur le coin de la table, véritable pacha en attente de son illustre repas. Je soufflais un bon coup et m'engageais au milieu de la cohue. Un plateau en équilibre sur chaque main, j'avais l'air d'un équilibriste suicidaire. J'esquivais un bras, une tête, enjambais un pied mal intentionné, contournais quelques sacs, évitais soigneusement la table de Sohn pour enfin arriver à destination, le cœur battant. Matt applaudit comme un gosse, ravis du spectacle que je venais de lui offrir.

« Catastrophe évitée my lord ! Autorisation de déjeuner accordée ! » déclara-t-il, mort de rire.

Je le gratifiais d'une moue irritée avant de m'installer. San s'assit en face de moi, à côté d'un Matt enchanté.

« Belle démonstration. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Encore un mot là-dessus et je vous étripe tout les deux ! » coupais-je en attaquant mon petit déjeuner.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de tergiverser plus là-dessus, le début des cours approchant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Nous n'avions que trois minutes chrono pour engloutir le maximum de nourriture et nous rendre en cour. La journée débutait par deux heures de maths. Super cool, non ? A cet instant précis j'avais envie de me tirer une balle. Deux heures de maths au réveil ! Mais à quoi pensait Roger quand il a fait ce foutu emploi du temps ?! Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée au mur. Plus que deux minutes environ. Matt ayant enfin finit son monstrueux petit dej', nous nous ruâmes vers la sortie, vidant nos plateaux en hâte sans prendre garde aux bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient dans les bacs prévu à cet effet. Nous avions bien fait de déposer nos sacs devant la classe avant de venir !

« On se fait une nouvelle course ? » proposa Matt.

Son entrain était palpable.

« Pas question ! J'ai assez de mon gage pour aujourd'hui ! » rétorquais-je, amer.

Le brun haussa les épaules, déçu. Lorsque nous déboulâmes devant la classe, le prof de maths était déjà en train d'enfoncer sa clef dans la serrure. Mission accomplie ! Pas de retard supplémentaire à notre actif ! Juste un foutu point de côté. Les deux heures se passèrent, ennuyeuses comme jamais. San avait les maths en horreur au moins autant que moi, aussi échangions nous souvent des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuyait ! A côté d'elle, Near tentait souvent de lui expliquer la logique des chiffres et, bien qu'elle comprît tout ce qu'il lui disait, il ne parvint pas à lui donner goût à l'algèbre. Ah ! Bien fait ! Au moins un domaine où il échouait ! Quant à moi j'aurais tout aussi bien pu être absent. Mon regard vagabondait par la fenêtre. J'avais choisis la place exprès. D'ordinaire je regardais les branches se balancer sous l'effet du vent, les oiseaux voler et les nuages défiler dans le ciel. Que faire d'autre ? Mais là quelque chose attira mon attention, un détail inconnu au décor habituel. Une Mercedes noire. Garée dans la cour, bien rangée sur le côté, sa carrosserie brillait sous les rayons du soleil hivernal. Très peu voyant. Probablement la nouvelle acquisition de l'orphelinat – je reconnaissais bien là les goûts de Roger – à moins que ce ne soit celle de parents désireux de laisser leur enfant aux bons soins du directeur de l'orphelinat. Haussant les épaules, je n'y prêtais plus attention. Un gosse de plus ou de moins, qu'importe ? Après les maths vint la récré, puis l'histoire et l'espagnol. Des matières toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Je n'aimais décidément pas l'école. Aussi lorsque retentit la sonnerie de midi, celle qui nous délivrait jusqu'à ce que retentisse sa consœur d'une heure et demi, je giclais hors de la classe sans même prendre le temps de ranger mes affaires. Comme d'habitude, Matt nous attendait déjà devant la porte.

« Comme ce matin Mello ? » lança-t-il quand nous atteignîmes les portes du self.

« Comme si j'avais le choix ! » grinçais-je.

Ce midi au menu, poulet frites et charlotte aux poires. Question entrées, nous avions droit à l'éternelle salade et trois tranches de saucisson. Pouah ! Le jour où j'avalerai ces espèces de rondelles de caoutchouc censées être de la charcuterie n'était pas encore venu ! C'était le seul inconvénient majeur de l'orphelinat, la nourriture. Bah ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps, maintenant. Comme ce matin, je remplis le plateau de sa majesté l'enfumé et virevoltait au milieu de la cohue. Je commençais à avoir le coup de main ! Lorsque nous fûmes tous enfin installés, Matt se pencha par-dessus son plateau avec ce regard si particulier, celui qui annonçait qu'un sale plan avait germé dans son esprit.

« Cette aprèm' Roger n'assure pas les cours. » commenca-t-il.

Détachant mon regard de mon poulet, je portais mon attention sur lui, vaguement intéressé. San fit de même.

« Ca veut dire que Mello et moi n'auront pas cour la première heure de l'après midi. » constata-t-elle.

Matt approuva, les yeux étincelants.

« Exact. Et devinez quoi ? J'ai une heure de perm à ce moment là. »

Je dégluti, comprenant là où il venait en venir.

« Il fait beau. Ca serait dommage de rester enfermés dans une salle à ne rien faire… » lançais-je d'un ton nonchalant.

« En effet. » renchérit Matt.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? T'as une idée ? » s'enquit San.

Je lui souri.

« On peut tout simplement glander dans les couloirs. Tout plutôt que rester collé à une chaise devant des exos de maths ! » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Je suis d'accord. » répondit-elle vivement, dégoutée par la perspective d'une heure à jongler avec des chiffres.

« On est tous partants alors ? » conclut Matt.

J'acquiesçais. C'était un bon plan. Tout bonus : San et moi évitions les exercices de mathématiques et l'ankylose des fesses, et la punition susceptible d'être récoltée si nous venions à nous faire prendre serait moins élevée que si nous avions séché un véritable cour. Après tout, cette fois, nous ne manquions pas les maths ou l'histoire géo. Ce n'était qu'une heure de permanence. Nous finîmes donc de manger tranquillement et, lorsque vint l'heure d'aller en étude, nous prîmes la direction des dortoirs plutôt que celle des salles de classe. Trop facile. Nous étions bien trop nombreux, et l'effectif des surveillants bien trop réduit pour que notre disparition ne se remarque avant la fin de l'heure. D'ici là, nous aurions largement eu le temps de nous amuser et, encore mieux, nous aurions échappés à la flopée d'exercices d'algèbre qui nous attendait. Nous lui ferions face plus tard, ce n'était que partit remise.

« Cool, y a personne dans les parages ! » s'enthousiasma Matt.

Le dortoir des filles était en effet désert. Pas une seule greluche en vue, pas un gloussement ni même un écho de commérage ne venait troubler la tranquillité du couloir dans lequel nous déambulions. Seuls restaient les effluves de divers parfums tous plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Pouah ! Ca empestait ! Le parfum, le savon, le déodorant… Combien d'odeurs différentes se mêlaient-elles dans une seule de ces chambres ? Je fronçais le nez, visiblement écœuré, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à San.

« Et encore, tu les as pas vu s'enduire de crème hydratante tout les matins ! » railla-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'imaginais pas San vivre au milieu de tout ça. C'était… impensable. Elle n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une fille. Percevant mon regard sur son dos, elle me fit face.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Bah c'est rien. Je me disais juste que tu serais presque plus assortie au dortoir des garçons plutôt qu'à celui des filles. »

Elle rit.

« C'est vrai que les jupes et moi ça fait trente-six. » reconnu-t-elle.

Matt éclata de rire.

« Ca on avait remarqué ! » lança-t-il.

San sourit avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre. J'ouvrais des yeux ronds. Rien de plus impersonnel que cette chambre. Sans les quelques vêtements qui avaient été jetés sur une chaise, on aurait pu la croire inhabitée. Aucun bibelot, aucune photo ne venait décorer les murs ou le bureau. Pas de CD et encore moins de radio. La pièce elle-même était minuscule. Rien à voir avec celles des garçons. Devant nous, juste en face de la porte, se trouvait le bureau de vieux bois avec, dessus, quelques affaires de classe. A droite, sous la fenêtre, le lit. Proprement fait, sans distinction aucune, il pouvait également faire office de banquette. Il suffisait de le pousser à peine plus contre le mur. A gauche, une armoire - la même que toutes celles qui se trouvaient dans les chambres de l'internat - et, juste derrière, le mur se brisait en une alcôve dans laquelle je devinais une salle de bain. La chambre de base, la même que celle de toutes les filles ici, à la seule différence près que San ne l'avait pas personnalisée. Ou plutôt si, elle l'avait laissé vierge de toute trace de son passé. Exactement comme si elle cherchait à l'effacer. Matt émit un sifflement impressionné.

« Et ben… »

La bouche de San se tordit en un sourire entendu. Elle s'attendait sûrement à une telle réaction de notre part.

« Moi qui croyais que t'aurais refait la déco depuis le temps… » chougna Matt.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasses de plus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rien. Quand on y réfléchissait, rien du tout. Des photos ? Qui aurait-elle accroché à son mur ? Je me souvenais du jour de son arrivée, de son unique sac à peine remplit. Elle s'était appliquée à gommer tout ce qui la reliait à son passé, à la San « d'avant ». Matt parut partager mes pensées, car il s'assit sur le lit et n'insista pas. Nous l'imitâmes de bonne grâce, trop heureux de s'assoir enfin sur quelque chose de confortable. La conversation alla bon train, parfois entrecoupée de chamailleries bénignes. A trois dans un espace si restreint, la chaleur devint vite insupportable. J'ouvrais la fenêtre, croisait mes bras sur le rebord et y enfonçait mon menton. L'air frais nous fit du bien. Plus bas, la Mercedes noire était toujours là, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige. Probablement étais-ce pour ça que Roger avait abandonné les heures de classes. Quel que soit le gosse concerné, l'affaire durait drôlement longtemps.

« Vachement voyant la bagnole. »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête entendu. Matt avait eu la même réflexion que moi ce matin. San se pencha à son tour pour voir.

« En effet, dit-elle, si le proprio voulait passer inaperçu c'est raté. »

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge. En effet, c'était raté. Doublement même. En bas retentit soudain le claquement de la porte principale. Quelqu'un sortait. Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent. Il y avait le timbre doucereux de Roger, poli, et celui plus rauque d'un autre homme. Matt se pencha de plus belle.

« Voyons voir la tête de ces gens si discrets… »

Je souris tandis que sous nos yeux apparaissaient quatre hommes, dont Roger. Les trois inconnus étaient pour le moins… disparates. Aucun ne se ressemblait. Il y avait, au milieu, celui que nous reconnûmes comme le chef. Petit, trapu, il portait un costume aussi tape à l'œil que sa voiture. Le genre de bout de tissu qui valait des millions, le genre de truc dont n'importe qui pouvait sentir qu'il était extrêmement onéreux. Si lui n'avait pas l'air menaçant, les deux costauds dont il était flanqué corrigeaient vite le tir. A sa droite marchait un colosse aussi large qu'une armoire à glace, peut-être même pire que Makoto. Il n'était pas vêtu d'un costume mais d'un banal jean bleu foncé et d'un sweat-shirt presque trop étroit pour sa masse musculaire. Bon sang ! Il avait des gènes de gorille celui là ! Sa coupe courte lui donnait des airs de Terminator. Costaud mais carrément débile. Je mis du temps à détacher mon regard de son cou bovin. Le dernier individu passait plus inaperçu à côté de ce monstre. Brun, ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-dos. Sa tenue était banale, elle aussi. Son pantalon était en toile, d'un crème assez joli ma fois. Sous son long manteau rouge foncé il ne portait qu'un bête tee-shirt marron clair à col évasé, le genre de fripes que porterait n'importe quel péquenaud. Tout trois étaient de dos. Je me penchais d'avantage, désireux d'en voir plus. Arrivés à la voiture, ils se retournèrent enfin. A ce moment précis s'éleva un hurlement abominable. San s'était figée. Ses doigts qui agrippaient le rebord de la fenêtre s'enfoncèrent dans le bois à lui en faire blanchir les phalanges. Son visage déformé par la terreur ne semblait même plus humain. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient les trois types plus bas, roulant d'horreur et de rage. Et ce son. Ce son monstrueux, ce hurlement animal suintant la peur, la douleur et la rage ! C'était elle qui le poussait ! C'était elle qui grondait ainsi ! Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces, le plus fort possible, à s'en faire claquer les cordes vocales ! Mais des cordes vocales humaines pouvaient-elles créer un tel son ? Un lion à l'agonie ne pousserait pas un tel cri ! C'était comme si elle cherchait à faire fuir les trois hommes, comme si toute la haine et toute la douleur du monde s'étaient concentré dans sa gorge. A l'écoute de ce hurlement, l'homme à la queue de cheval leva la tête dans notre direction. Je blêmi en découvrant les détails hideux de son visage. Une cicatrice barrait le côté droit de sa figure, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la base de son cou. Son œil, bien que déformé par la trace de coupure, voyait encore. Pour parfaire sa laideur, sa joue gauche était ornée d'un tatouage du pire des mauvais goûts. Une croix inversée. La même que celle utilisée dans la religion par exemple, mais à l'envers. La pointe du symbole partait de sa paupière inférieure et dégoulinait jusqu'à l'arête de sa mâchoire, épousant la courbe de sa joue. Lorsque son regard rencontra le visage horrifié de San, ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus satisfait. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos. Mauvais, arrogant, presque possessif. Il affichait une mine réjouie, à la manière d'un pit-bull. Comme s'il s'amusait de la réaction de la jeune fille ou pire, comme s'il s'y _attendait_. Il lui adressa un signe satisfait de la main avant de se détourner et de s'engouffrer dans la Mercedes à la suite de ses deux compères. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur gronda et la voiture disparu de notre horizon.

« S… San ? »

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction. Elle ne nous entendait même plus. Figée dans la même position, les doigts encastrés dans le bois de la fenêtre, elle fixait l'endroit où se tenait l'homme à la cicatrice quelques instants plus tôt. Ses prunelles rétrécies d'horreur ne quittaient pas l'ombre de cet homme, le signe qu'il lui avait adressé, son regard à ce moment là… Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Des spasmes compulsifs agitaient tout son corps. Elle ne criait plus. Son unique hurlement s'était tu, très vite remplacé par les soubresauts incontrôlés de sa voix. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. De la sueur froide. Abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, Matt la regardait comme un idiot, sans bouger ni même comprendre.

« San qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » insistais-je.

Toujours rien. Juste sa respiration inégale et les trémolos de sa voix, son visage défait. La prenant par les épaules, je la secouais, tournais son visage vers moi.

« Bon sang San explique nous ! »

Quelque chose en elle réagit à mon contact. Elle se détacha de moi d'un geste vif, presque paniqué, et se rua hors de sa chambre.

« San ! »

Je m'élançais à sa suite, très vite talonné par un Matt affolé.

« Mello qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_ Comme si je le savais ! » rétorquais-je en serrant les dents.

San fonçait, poussée par la panique, et déboula dans le bureau de Roger sans même prendre le temps de ralentir, envoyant valdinguer les portes contre le mur avec une force incroyable. Ce dernier semblait à peine revenir de la cour où il avait laissé ses étranges hôtes. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la jeune fille l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec une violence inouïe, une violence que je ne lui avais jamais vu et dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

« Eux ! EUX ! Comment ? Ici ! Je croyais que… c'est pas possible ! Expliquez-moi ! Ca ne se peut… Je veux comprendre ! »

Les mots sortaient en désordre de sa bouche, comme si elle les lui crachait au visage sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que l'impact qu'ils auraient. Elle hurlait de nouveau, des paroles incohérentes n'ayant d'autre but que blesser. Qui ? N'importe qui ! Elle avait peur. Ses gestes fébriles trahissaient sa terreur et son désarroi. Ballotté en tout sens, Roger ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Levant les mains devant lui, il tenta de rasséréner la jeune fille. Rien à faire. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard soucieux n'était pas enclin à calmer le jeu. Je décidais alors d'intervenir. Agrippant fermement les bras de San, je la séparais du vieil homme qui me gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant.

« San ! Calme-toi ! »

Je la ceinturais, emprisonnant ses bras contre son corps. Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces. Devant nous Roger rajusta ses lunettes avant de venir à mon secours. Il se planta devant nous, saisit le visage de San entre ses paumes de manière à ce qu'elle fut obligée de planter ses pupilles sanguines dans ses yeux fatigués. Le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune fille, il parla d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée.

« San… San ! Ecoute-moi. Je vais t'expliquer alors calme-toi. »

Dans mes bras les coups cessèrent. San s'immobilisa, contenant tant bien que mal la furie à laquelle elle était en proie. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment calmée, je la relâchais. Elle se frotta le bras sans quitter le vieil homme de ses yeux à présent méfiants. Roger soupira avant de se caller dans son fauteuil.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te perturbe. » dit-il dans un profond soupir.

Le corps de San se raidit d'indignation. Roger était forcément au courant. Poser la question était très risqué de sa part. Je décidais cependant de lui faire confiance et fermais mon clapet, histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses. Jetant un coup d'œil discret à San, je remarquais très vite ses lèvres pincées et son regard furibond. La connaissant, j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle ne répondrait pas à cette question. En effet, le silence dura sans que quiconque n'ose en briser l'empire. San attendait.

« Très bien… » soupira de nouveau Roger.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida enfin à cracher le morceau. Du moins il s'y préparait. Ses prunelles m'effleurèrent le temps d'une seconde, me transmettant toute sa tension. Je le rassurais d'un signe de tête. Pigé. Si jamais San recommençait à s'agiter, je m'en chargerais. Cette promesse silencieuse sembla rassurer le vieil homme qui reporta son attention sur sa jeune pensionnaire.

« Ryô… » souffla-t-il enfin.

« Ryô Satô est récemment sortit de prison. Il souhaite récupérer ta garde. »

Roger grimaça, conscient de l'impact qu'auraient ses mots sur sa jeune protégée à laquelle il jetait un regard inquiet. San s'était changée en statue de sel. Son teint d'habitude si pâle était devenu livide. Son souffle rauque heurtait les parois de sa gorge, comme si elle suffoquait. Pendant un long moment elle ne dit rien, ne nous parvint que le bruit de sa respiration difficile.

« S… Sortit de prison… » répéta-t-elle soudain, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Elle digérait ces mots, souffrant de l'acide qu'ils répandaient dans ses veines. Je haussais les sourcils. Une tonne de question me brulaient la langue mais le moment était mal choisit pour demander des explications. Je dégluti. Tais toi Mello, c'est pas le moment d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! Tandis que je luttais contre moi-même – je détestais ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi –, le souffle de San s'accéléra sous l'effet de la panique.

« Comment ? COMMENT ? » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle aurait pu se parler à elle-même.

D'ailleurs, peut-être étais-ce le cas. Probablement n'avait-elle même plus conscience de notre présence autour d'elle. Roger baissa les yeux, dépité.

« Il a été innocenté, je ne sais par quel miracle.

_ Un… miracle… »

Des trémolos apparurent dans la voix fluette de la jeune fille.

« Tu parles d'un miracle ! » hurla-t-elle soudain en abattant ses poings sur le bureau avec une telle force que les quelques bibelots qui s'y trouvaient se renversèrent.

Roger m'adressa un nouveau coup d'œil affolé auquel je ne réagis pas tout de suite, trop absorbé par mes réflexions. Ce fut Matt qui, plus alerte que moi, attrapa San au niveau des avant-bras et la rappela à l'ordre. Cette dernière ne se rendit même pas compte de son intervention.

« Jamais ! Je n'y retournerai JAMAIS ! » s'époumona-t-elle.

Ses prunelles flamboyaient de rage tandis que le désespoir se peignait sur ses traits crispés. Matt dévisageait Roger, lequel était en proie à une profonde douleur. La détresse de ses pensionnaires l'affectait toujours au plus haut point. Le visage enfouit dans ses mains croisées, il se ressaisit tant bien que mal.

« Non en effet, tu n'y retourneras pas. » la rassura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

San s'immobilisa sans que ses traits ne s'apaisent pour autant. Perdue, elle transperçait le vieil homme du regard, cherchant l'arnaque. J'étais moi-même complètement dérouté. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il avait perdu la boule ou quoi ? J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais juste à temps, me souvenant de ma sage résolution au silence le temps de cet entretient. Aussi croisais-je les bras, attendant la suite. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres du vieil homme.

« J'ai refusé tout net. Ces messieurs étaient venus à la place de Mr Satô, j'ignore pourquoi il n'a pas pu faire le déplacement en personne. » continua-t-il.

Je remarquais que les prunelles de Roger se durcissaient au fil de son explication. Probablement cela avait-il été très pénible pour lui d'aborder le sujet de la garde de San. Lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour elle, voilà que tout était à deux doigts d'être réduit au néant par l'arrivée de trois types en Mercedes. Je grinçais des dents.

« J'aimerais comprendre à la fin ! » grognais-je, trop bas cependant pour que les trois autres puissent m'entendre.

Qu'importe ma remarque inaudible, Roger poursuivit.

« Il va sans dire que j'ai décliné toute offre de leur part aussi suis-je en droit de penser qu'ils ne reviendront pas. »

Au mot « offre », San se raidit.

« Quand vous parlez… d'offre… Qu'entendez-vous par là ? » hoqueta-t-elle, anticipant déjà la réponse du vieil homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un dédain très mal feint.

« De l'argent, entre autre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Ces types n'étaient pas réglo. Remarque, avec leurs têtes de mafieux et leur bagnole rutilante on pouvait difficilement les imaginer en pasteurs. Mais en avoir la confirmation de la bouche même de Roger me fit froid dans le dos. Cette fois ce n'était pas des blagues. C'était la vraie vie, celle qui ne va jamais dans le sens que l'on voudrait, celle qui écorche la plante des pieds et qui dissous les convictions les plus ferventes. Ils étaient loin les films d'action à la James Bond. Là on ne parlait plus de fiction ni même de délire à la Sherlock ; c'était la réalité. A côté de moi Matt semblait s'être fait la même réflexion. Immobile, presque statufié, il fixait Roger avec des yeux hagards. La déroute s'était emparée de nos deux esprits. Depuis quand la vie réelle, dure et sans pitié, avait-elle une emprise sur notre bulle de sérénité ? Depuis quand l'orphelinat n'était-il plus hermétique à ce genre de chose ? Mon regard se posa instinctivement sur San. Cette réalité avait été son quotidien. Elle venait de « l'extérieur » et y avait vécu bien plus longtemps que nous. Sûrement mesurait-elle l'ampleur du drame encore mieux que nous. Elle semblait pourtant s'être calmée. Ses membres ne tremblaient plus, comme s'ils étaient engourdis. La flamme de ses yeux, brûlante et effrayante quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était éteinte. Ses pupilles semblaient de nouveau vides. Sa respiration devint plus calme et mesurée tandis que les tremblements de sa voix mourraient au fond de sa gorge. Son angoisse était presque tangible. Elle embaumait l'air, contaminant la moindre fibre de mon corps. Mon souffle se fit plus haché. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression qui s'était abattue dans la pièce.

« Très bien… » souffla-t-elle si bas que je dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir le sens de ses mots.

Sitôt sa phrase terminée, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas mesuré. Alors la pression retomba.

J'esquissais un geste pour la suivre. Roger m'en dissuada d'un mouvement de tête.

« Laissez-lui un peu de temps. »

Le vieil homme était soucieux. Ses sourcils grisotants ne formaient plus qu'une ligne continue sur son front plissé d'angoisse. Il réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ? » hasarda Matt.

Le brun sortait à peine de sa torpeur et il affichait maintenant le même air grave que nous. Roger secoua la tête.

« Inutile. Ils se sont bien fait comprendre : tenter de les attaquer en justice reviendrait à frapper contre un mur de béton. Je ne veux pas risquer d'exposer l'orphelinat à plus de magouilles de ce genre. » éluda-t-il.

Matt serra les dents. Dans ce monde pourrit, le pouvoir revenait à celui qui avait de l'argent. Le type à la Mercedes ne semblait pas en manquer. La corruption, le mensonge et l'avidité : quels termes pouvaient mieux décrire le monde d'aujourd'hui ? Je m'efforçais de respirer profondément. Sous ma cage thoracique mes poumons se remplirent d'air pour la première fois depuis quinze bonnes minutes. L'oxygène me fit du bien. Tournant les talons, j'entrainais Matt derrière moi. Roger ne tenta pas de nous retenir cette fois. Je n'eu pas besoin de dire à Matt où nous allions. Pour une fois, il avait comprit de lui-même et semblait même plus pressé que moi d'arriver à destination. Nos pas d'abord lents – dignes de ceux d'un pantin – accélérèrent peu à peu jusqu'à se transformer en une course effrénée. C'est hors d'haleine que nous arrivions devant la porte de la jeune fille.

« San ! » appelais-je en cognant contre la porte.

Pas de réponse. Le verrou était poussé, pas moyen d'entrer.

« Ouvre-nous ! » insistais-je.

Toujours rien. Pas le moindre souffle. Rien. Comme si cette pièce était inhabitée. L'inquiétude me nouait le ventre. Nous restâmes donc ainsi, devant cette porte, guettant le moindre bruit susceptible de nous informer sur l'état de San. L'heure de la fin des cours vint, puis celui du diner. Durant toute notre attente, personne n'était venu nous chercher. Probablement Roger s'était-il arrangé pour nous dispenser des quelques heures de cour qui nous restaient à purger, sans compter les heures d'études du soir. Cependant lorsque vint l'heure du coucher – qui signifiait aussi le retour des filles dans leurs dortoirs – Faint vint nous chercher. A en juger par son regard grave, il était au courant de la situation. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il s'était lui aussi attaché à San. Nous n'eûmes pourtant pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, réintégrant nos pénates d'un pas trainant. Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Des rêves s'entredéchiraient dans mon crâne. Les images chaotiques se suivaient sans interruption ni logique, toutes plus frappantes les unes que les autres. Tout était flouté, puis devint tout à coup très net. Beaucoup trop net.

«_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri. C'est fini maintenant. »_

La voix apaisante d'une femme. Douce et mélodieuse, puis le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion. Un enfant qui pleure, qui hurle. Puis plus rien. Le flou revint et les images défilèrent de nouveau. Des cris, des rires, le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque, puis la voix de San, claire et distincte, nettement au dessus de tout le chaos qui empoisonnait mon crâne.

_« Mello t'es vraiment un imbécile… »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Haletant, je mis un moment avant de réaliser où j'étais. Mon lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les draps froissés s'enroulaient autour de mes membres poisseux. J'avais transpiré. Au sol gisait les restes de mon réveil explosé, ce qui m'arracha une grimace. Cette sale bête l'avait bien cherché ! Au travers de mes volets clos filtrait une lumière grisâtre, presque fantomatique. Quelles heures était-il ? J'attrapais ma montre d'une pirouette, l'arrachant du bureau où elle reposait sagement. A peine quatre heures du matin. Je soupirais. Après un cauchemar pareil, pas la peine d'essayer de me rendormir. De toute façon je n'en avais pas envie. Maugréant contre ces foutues divagations de l'esprit, j'enfilais les premières fringues qui me tombèrent sous la main et sortit dans le couloir. Ce dernier était à peine éclairé par la lumière blafarde du petit matin. Question remontage de moral, j'allais devoir repasser. A peine eu-je fais trois pas que la porte de Matt s'entrouvrit. Un « clac » étouffé me prévint qu'il la refermait derrière lui, signifiant son intention de ne pas y revenir avant un bon moment. Son air maladif m'inquiéta aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi non plus. Le brun s'approcha de moi sans bruit et me salua d'un signe de la main. Ses yeux préoccupés ne rencontrèrent même pas les miens.

« 'Lut… »

Je répondis à son salut d'un signe de tête absent. Il ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir.

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir comment elle va ? » demanda-t-il, pour une fois sérieux.

« Non. »

Je marquais un temps, puis repris.

« A cette heure elle ne doit pas être réveillée. »

Matt ne répondit pas, trop occupé à me dévisager.

« Tu n'as pas dormi non plus, hein ? » s'enquit-il soudain.

Je me retournais, désarçonné. Ma confusion lui arracha un sourire.

« Tu as crié pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. » précisa-t-il.

Je grognais. Voilà que je me mettais à crier pendant mon sommeil ! Et le bouquet, Matt m'avait entendu !

« Mouais. Foutus cauchemars… » grommelais-je dans ma barbe.

Le silence s'abattu sur nous. Aucun de nous n'avait envie de parler. Nous avions de plus gros soucis en tête. Adieu la belle vie, la vie sans soucis. L'insouciance de la veille nous semblait bien loin à présent.

« Je serai quand même plus tranquille si on allait voir. » repris Matt après un long moment.

« Si elle dort, on aura qu'à attendre comme hier. » suggéra-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

J'acquiesçais. Moi aussi, l'inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur. Nous prîmes donc la direction du dortoir des filles, avançant à pas feutrés de peur de réveiller nos camarades féminines. Arrivés devant la porte de la jeune fille, nous ne faisions pas les fiers. Que faire ? Venir ici était complètement débile. Evidemment qu'elle dormait ! A quatre heures du matin, il n'y avait bien que nous pour être debout ! Je décidais cependant de m'en assurer et collais mon oreille contre la porte. Me parvint alors le bruit de sa respiration, beaucoup trop rapide pour être celle de quelqu'un d'endormi, mais aussi celui d'affaires que l'on fourrait en hâte dans un sac. Je hoquetais de surprise.

« Elle part ?! » chuchotais-je à Matt, presque muet d'étonnement.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas de réponse à demi certaine. Il toqua à la porte, puis entra sans qu'on ne lui en donne l'autorisation. San était là, bataillant avec la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos. Sa chambre était rangée, prête à accueillir un nouveau pensionnaire. Matt fronça les sourcils.

« Tu nous quittes ? » demanda-t-il durement.

La jeune fille interrompit ses préparatifs et nous fit face, dévoilant son visage attristé mais déterminé.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? » intervins-je, déboussolé.

Je sursautais moi-même au ton accusateur de ma voix. Tout ça m'échappait. Cette fille, son passé, ses réactions bizarres, tout ça était venu empoisonner mon univers sans que je ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment. J'avais besoin d'explication. Maintenant ! San frémit mais ne se démonta pas.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » répéta-t-elle.

« Si je reste ici ça sera mauvais. Très mauvais… »

Je secouais la tête. Je ne comprenais pas. Ou plutôt, je refusais de comprendre.

« Alors tu vas nous planter là, c'est ça ? » grondais-je.

La main de Matt s'éleva devant mon nez, me rappelant au calme. Il affichait un air dur. La maturité dont s'était imprégné son visage ne lui allait pas.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ?

_ Aucune. »

Le ton ferme qu'avait adopté la jeune fille ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Même s'il nous manquait quelques pièces du puzzle pour partager ses raisons, nous ne pûmes rien ajouter à ce sujet.

« Dans ce cas laisse-nous venir avec toi. »

San sursauta. J'avais parlé avec force et détermination. Quelle autre solution s'offrait à nous ? La laisser partir seule et attendre qu'une bande de types bizarres lui tombent dessus ? Plutôt crever que de me défiler ! Elle faisait parti de la bande maintenant. Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je la laissais tomber maintenant ? Matt approuva ma proposition d'un signe de tête. Cet imbécile pensait sûrement la même chose que moi. Nous étions vraiment deux débiles profonds. Tant qu'à faire, autant l'être jusqu'au bout ! Les yeux rivés sur San, nous attendions sa réponse sans appréhension aucune. Qu'elle accepte ou pas, notre décision était prise. Son visage ne tarda pas à nous laisser entendre sa réponse. Ses traits se fermèrent et elle se détourna.

« Pas question. » dit-elle en balançant son sac sur ses épaules.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas résolut, nous passant devant sans même nous jeter un coup d'œil. J'étais cependant loin de lui obéir ! Un simple regard vers Matt suffit à me décider. Nous nous ruâmes de concert dans nos chambres, bouclant nos affaires à toute vitesse. Balançant mon sac sur le lit, j'y fourrais mes habits, ma brosse à dent et toutes mes économies. De l'autre côté de la cloison j'entendis Matt faire de même. Le temps pressait : pas question de laisser cette idiote filer sans nous ! Je pris cependant le temps de griffonner quelques mots à l'intention de Roger sur un bout de papier que je délaissais sur mon bureau. Un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre et je filais, suivit de près par Matt. En un temps record nous étions dehors.

« San attends nous ! »

L'intéressée se retourna, d'abord surprise puis exaspérée par notre ténacité.

« Je vous ai déjà dis de rester ici ! » siffla-t-elle.

Puis, remarquant nos sacs, ses traits se plissèrent de colère.

« Sûrement pas ! » dit-elle en désignant nos bagages.

« On ne te demande pas ton avis ! » tranchais-je.

Ma remarque jeta un froid. Ses yeux fous me transpercèrent, brillants de mécontentement. Matt s'avança à son tour.

« Laisse-nous venir avec toi. » intervint-il.

Pause. Aucune réponse.

« C'est ton gage pour avoir perdu la course d'hier. » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

San blêmit. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que nous serions aussi tenaces. L'argument de Matt était débile. Complètement puéril et dénué d'intérêt. Cependant l'humour que dissimulait sa remarque ne manqua pas de rappeler à la jeune fille que nous nous étions attachés à elle. Elle se détourna en grognant. Je souris, conscient de notre victoire et lui emboitais le pas. Elle râlait comme un pou, maugréant des phrases incompréhensibles et shootant dans tout ce qui se présentait. Ainsi le moment était venu. Nous quittions l'orphelinat pour ne peut être jamais y revenir. Le porche se rapprochait peu à peu de nous et, derrière lui, le monde extérieur. Un cri nous parvint soudain. Je me retournais et m'étranglais en _le _découvrant. Il quittait à peine le hall d'entrée et avançait vers nous d'un pas serein, sans se presser. Ses cheveux couleur métal scintillaient sous le soleil naissant, parfaitement accordés à la terne luminosité de l'aube.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! Dégage ! » lançais-je, peu amène.

Near m'ignora royalement. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il posa son sac à terre – en plein dans la neige ! – et s'adressa à San.

« Moi aussi je viens. » annonça-t-il.

« Hors de question ! Toi le gnome tu restes ici avec tes puzzles et tu nous fous la paix ! » le coupais-je, furieux.

Partir ne me posait aucun problème. Mais supporter cet espèce de morveux en pyjama, ce crâneur tombé tout droit de la planète mars, ça c'était au dessus de mes forces ! Une fois de plus, ma remarque lui passa à des kilomètres au dessus de la tête.

« Après ce que San m'a dit hier je refuse de vous laisser partir sans moi. Je risque de vous être très utile. » affirma-t-il en tapotant sa temps de l'index.

Cette fois la surprise me coupa le souffle ! Ce que San lui avait dit hier ????!!!! Alors elle l'avait laissé entrer _lui_ et pas nous ?! Pire, il en savait plus que nous ! La rage me serra la gorge. Il m'avait surpassé une fois de plus ! Matt m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre les pédales. Il fallait partir maintenant ou ce serait trop tard. L'heure tournait, et quelques esprits émergeaient déjà du sommeil. J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air, espérant ainsi évacuer toute ma rancœur et ma haine.

« Bien… » soufflais-je.

« Tu pourras toujours servir de bouffe au cas où les gentils messieurs en noirs auraient un chien ! »

Near me gratifia d'une grimace que je lui renvoyais sous le regard réprobateur de Matt.

« Bon. Allons-y ! »

Nous regagnâmes tous notre sérieux. Une fois dehors, nous ne serions plus que quatre gosses. Quatre ados paumés en pleine nature. Sans foyer ni repères. Je dégluti. Cette fois ça y était. Mon sac me sembla soudain peser des tonnes sur mes épaules. Arrivés au porche, nous nous retournâmes tous une dernière, une ultime fois. Le bâtiment endormi semblait tendre ses bras protecteurs vers nous, comme pour nous inciter à revenir. C'est en silence que nous nous détournâmes et franchîmes la limite de ce monde idyllique pour plonger en enfer. Fin de l'innocence, le cauchemar commence.

Le lendemain, Roger trouva ma note, posée bien sagement à l'endroit exact où je l'avais laissé.

_« Nous partons avec San. Je préfère l'accompagner que la laisser seule. On reviendra._

_Mello. »_

* * *

Matt: Ly...Lyne!!! T-T

MwA: Quoi?

Matt: Nous nous vire de la Wammy????? TT-TT

MwA: Beuh.... Vous y reviendrez! ^^""

Mello: Non seulement tu nous vire de l'orphelinat mais en plus tu nous mets dans la merde! *_* + sort un révolver en platoc

MwA: Gomenazaaaaaaai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ."


	14. Sans domicile

SugaR paiN +part 13+

Sans domicile. Cette expression m'avait toujours été un peu familière. Mon père et moi avions souvent vécu au jour le jour, au gré des petites annonces. La tâche n'était pas aisée. Il fallait trouver un appartement au loyer relativement peu élevé, mais aussi des propriétaires qui accepteraient le casier judiciaire de mon père. Il semblait le porter inscrit sur son front. « Voleur ». Quant à moi, je n'étais pas assez grand pour comprendre où il passait ses nuits. Il avait toujours refusé de rentrer chez nous, là où Maman est morte. Ca le hantait. Pourtant ça ne nous aurait rien coûté. Notre ancien appartement se situait dans un immeuble abandonné. Personne ne nous réclamait de loyer depuis bien longtemps. Pas d'eau ni d'électricité, mais nous savions nous débrouiller. Et puis un jour, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait décidé d'y revenir. Ce vieil appartement, ce tas de ruines tapissé de couvertures. Ce trou à rats même pas étanche. Cet endroit où j'étais né. Pas de bol, j'avais choisit le mauvais endroit pour venir au monde. J'étais une perte de fric, comme on dit. Une fuite dans le porte-monnaie, une sangsue qui dévorait les maigres économies d'un couple honnête. Depuis mon admission à l'orphelinat, j'avais cru avoir quitté définitivement ce monde de manque et de privation. Il n'en fut rien, et j'y replongeais une nouvelle fois. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Non, c'était pire. Nous étions quatre. Un intello, un impulsif accro au chocolat, une fille bizarre, et moi. Le bouffon de service, l'irresponsable, l'insouciant Matt. Nous n'étions pas juste livrés à nous même. Nous étions complètement paumés au beau milieu du tumulte du monde réel. Nous n'avions pour maigres possessions que quelques fringues, deux ou trois cahier inutiles, et environ cent euros pour quatre. Pas terrible. Sans compter les jouets débiles que Near trainait derrière lui. Depuis notre départ personne ne pipait mot. L'atmosphère avait vite virée pesante, voire même insupportable. Si personne ne parlait, j'allais m'enfoncer dans mes souvenirs, encore et encore. Et ça, je n'y tenais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Balayant les images désagréables qui remontaient à la surface d'un mouvement de tête, je décidais de prendre les devants. Il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un clarifie la situation.

« Ok… » soupirais-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Personne ne prit la peine de me répondre. Comme s'ils en savaient quelque chose ! J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête en quittant l'orphelinat le matin même. San s'obstinait à fixer le sol, contrariée de nous avoir embarqués dans cette galère. Je la connaissais assez bien à présent pour deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. C'était sa poisse, pas la nôtre. Quant à Mello il ruminait dans son coin, fusillant Near du regard dès que leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se croiser. Lui non plus ne semblait pas très enclin à me répondre. De toute façon il devait être au moins aussi paumé que moi. Celui qui en savait le plus dans l'affaire, c'était Near. Et d'un, c'était lui le plus intelligent de nous tous. Et de deux, il semblerait qu'il se soit aménagé en super confident ce qui lui donnait l'exclusivité de l'information. Nouveauté du siècle ! Je grognais. Cet état des choses ne me convenait pas, et je détestais qu'il fût plus proche de San que moi. Question de principe. C'est pourtant vers lui que je tournais un regard bourré de sous entendus. Je le dévisageais tout en m'efforçant de faire appel à mes supers pouvoirs de télépathe. « Explique-nous. Grouille-toi de dire quelque chose l'alien. Vas-y, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais pour une fois déverrouille ton clapet ou je vais devenir fou ! » Tu parles de messages subliminaux ! Tout ce que je récoltais c'était un mal de crâne d'enfer et l'apparence d'un crétin congénital qui se prenait pour superman. Pas terrible. Near – dont pour une fois je bénis l'intelligence – sembla pourtant capter mes intentions, même si le chapelet d'injures dont je l'arrosais copieusement lui passait totalement au dessus du crâne.

« Il faut d'abord trouver un endroit où dormir. » commença-t-il.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers lui. Near avait l'art de savoir par où commencer. Il pouvait démêler n'importe quelle situation inextricable avec logique et raison. C'était en quelque sorte son domaine de prédilection. Lui saurait comment nous sortir de cette mouise. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir d'un grognement caverneux.

« Mais pour l'instant je crois que le plus urgent reste la nourriture…. » reprit Near en se frottant le ventre d'un geste entendu.

En effet, comme quatre bon idiots, nous n'avions pas pensé à apporter à manger. Pas le moindre petit bout de chewing-gum en vue. Rien, nada. Le désert total. Mello grimaça.

« Si on commence à claquer notre fric maintenant on va vraiment pas tenir longtemps… » grinca-t-il.

San approuva d'un léger signe de tête. A en juger par son regard absent, elle réfléchissait.

« Un fast-food. » finit-elle par marmonner.

Pigé. Première quête de notre périple héroïque : un stand de restauration rapide. Trop cool. L'auteur de nos exploits a loupé son contrat ; en lieu et place du preux chevalier Lancelot et de ses courageux acolytes il a récolté une bande de rigolos en manque de frites. Notre saint graal à nous s'appelle Mac Do', super titre non ? Je feignis l'entrain et la bonne humeur, grimpant sur un cheval invisible.

« C'est partit Philibert ! En route pour notre première grande aventure ! Je tuerai le dragon brocolis et je boufferai Mac Do' jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

_ Qui se termineront très vite si tu continues à faire l'imbécile ! » me coupa sèchement Mello.

Je cessais ma mascarade non sans grogner. Quel sale caractère ! San sourit discrètement avant d'engager la marche. Nous la suivîmes sans protester ni même réfléchir. Elle avait pris les commandes, nous n'avions plus qu'à suivre. Si le moment avait été différent probablement n'aurais-je pas apprécié le fait d'être sous le commandement d'une fille. Seulement voilà : j'étais paumé. Ouais, paumé. Totalement à l'ouest, largué, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je n'avais plus de point d'encrage. Plus d'endroit où rentrer ni même de certitude sur ce que je ferai dans les prochaines heures. Mon avenir redevenait flou, comme en ce temps là. Je frémis à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Finalement, le fast-food, ce n'était pas un si mauvais St Graal. Les frites huileuses m'occuperaient l'esprit. Il fallait absolument que je tienne mes souvenirs à l'écart de ma boite crânienne. Que je les repousse là où ils étaient enfermés pendant toutes ces années. Ce petit coin sombre tout au fond de mon cerveau. Quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit d'en faire sauter le loquet ?! Je secouais la tête d'un geste vif, espérant ainsi chasser le trouble et la peur qui s'insinuaient sournoisement dans mon esprit. San semblait savoir où elle allait. Elle marchait d'un pas sûr, comme si elle avait un GPS intégré. A croire qu'elle était capable de repérer tout les fast-foods qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour d'elle. Je me rendis soudain compte de la bêtise de ma remarque lorsque mon regard croisa un immense panneau publicitaire barré d'une énorme croix rouge.

_« Mc Donald à 500 mètres. »_

Et bah voilà tout s'explique ! Matt t'es vraiment qu'un abrutit. Je me sermonnais moi-même, espérant ainsi combler le vide sonore qui pesait sur notre petit groupe. Mon dialogue intérieur eu le mérite de tenir mon esprit occupé bien qu'il ne réussit pas à chasser mon angoisse. Bon sang mais quel idiot ! Pour qui m'étais-je pris ? Rimbaud ? James Bond ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi diable m'étais-je engagé dans cette galère ?! J'avais remisé ma naïveté et ma tranquillité contre la peur et une foutue boule au ventre. Tu parles d'un marché ! Une bouffée de colère me monta soudain à la gorge. Si j'en étais là c'était à cause de cette fille. De quel droit m'avait-elle arraché à mon monde ? Comment avait-elle pu se permettre de me replonger la tête dans cette bassine où je m'étais déjà noyé ?! Elle avait rattaché les poids que j'avais mis des années à retirer et maintenant elle me laissait sombrer ! Je serrais les poings, en proie à une profonde rage. Mais quel crétin ! Si j'étais furieux ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, mais de moi ! La vérité me gifla avec une puissance inouïe. Elle m'avait enchainé à ces vieux maillons clinquants, et moi je n'avais pas résisté. J'avais attendu, soumis, qu'elle ait finit de verrouiller mes fers. Pire, je l'avais _désiré_. J'avais montré les poings, suppliant presque qu'elle m'enchaine à nouveau ! Je l'avais imploré, ventre à terre et larmes plein les yeux, avide du poids de mes chaînes si c'était _elle_ qui en ornait mon cou. Je ne parvenais pas à avoir de regret. Et c'est ce qui me dégoutait le plus. Je m'étais pris pour un adolescent en manque d'action alors que j'étais déjà un esclave épris de ses fers. Tout ce que je voulais n'était donc que replonger dans cet enfer, cette lande déserte où règnent le manque et la privation ? Non, je voulais qu'elle y plonge avec moi. Qu'ils m'accompagnent tous. Je ne voulais plus sombrer seul. Qu'eux m'accompagnent, qu'ils ressentent, qu'ils comprennent ce que j'étais. Ce monde qui avait été le mien ne leur sera plus étranger. Mon égoïsme m'arracha un sourire. Je n'étais pas seulement un crétin fini, j'étais aussi un pur salaud. Un sale type qui se réjouissait d'entrainer ses camarades dans sa chute. Sombrez, sombrez avec moi. Alors vous comprendrez ma définition du malheur. Vous verrez ma « réalité ». La voix claire et fluette de San me tira de mes noires pensées. Bon sang Matt reprend toi ! C'est pas le moment de tomber dans ce genre de folie morbide !

« Matt tu prends quoi ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux, tentant de me rappeler où j'étais. Autour de moi les gens se bousculaient, guettant le prochain guichet libre comme des loups affamés. L'air ambiant suintait la friture et la clope, des gamins criaient, pleuraient, riaient aux éclats. Aux tables alentours on mangeait, mordant dans des hamburgers dont la garniture dégoulinait jusqu'à s'écraser sur la table. La déco était pourrie, totalement navrante et détériorée par la saleté et la graisse. Depuis quand étions nous arrivés à destination ? A côté de moi les trois autres me regardaient comme si j'étais un alien qui aurait abusé de la vodka.

« Euh… Un cheeseburger, des frites et du coca. » bredouillais-je, confus.

A vrai dire j'étais sonné. Qu'est ce qui me prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensées ? Depuis quand souhaitais-je autant de malheur à ceux qui me sont chers ? Comment avais-je pu ne serais-ce qu'imaginer vouloir pareille chose ?! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, non certainement pas ! J'eu un instant peur de moi-même. Ce type… Ce Matt qui avait pu souhaiter ça, ce n'était pas moi. Non c'était impossible ! Je devenais schizophrène il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Oui c'était ça. Je perdais la boule. La faute à la panique et à l'angoisse. Satisfait de cette pathétique explication, je repoussais le problème aussi loin que possible de ma conscience, quitte à l'enfouir dans le coin le plus sombre des méandres de mon esprit. Nous nous installâmes tout les quatre à une table un peu à l'écart de la cohue, dans un coin non fumeur. Super. Mello me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Il sentait mon manque de nicotine. Je m'évertuais à me composer un sourire convaincant. Pas de problème, je tiendrai le coup. A côté de moi Near grignotait ses nuggets du bout des doigts. Je ne fis pas autant la fine bouche. Je dévorais mon cheeseburger à une vitesse effarante puis engloutit mes frites d'une traite. Lorsqu'enfin je m'attaquais au coca, je réalisais que San me fixait avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je, perturbé par ces pupilles rivées sur moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, se ravisa.

« Rien. » souffla-t-elle avant de me tendre ses frites.

« Avale-ça. Tu manges comme quatre en ce moment. »

J'obéis. J'avais beau avoir quelques scrupules à m'approprier son repas, mon estomac vide prit facilement le dessus.

« Merci. » grommelais-je.

San accepta mes remerciements d'un signe de tête absent. Elle avait détourné les yeux et regardait droit devant elle, transperçant Near du regard comme s'il n'avait eu aucune consistance, aucune opacité. Je retins un rire jaune. Mello avait obstinément refusé de s'assoir à côté de son rival, aussi avais-je écopé de l'alien à mes côtés. Je n'avais eu droit à aucun lot de consolation puisque San n'avait pu prendre place en face de moi. J'étais maudit, définitivement maudit. Maudit et de mauvaise humeur. Pour une fois que Mello se tenais tranquille il fallait que ce soit moi qui prenne la relève ! Le blond me dévisageait d'ailleurs avec des yeux inquiets, soucieux de mon état d'esprit passablement ébranlé. Il connaissait mon passé. Du moins en partie. Même s'il ne pouvait en saisir toutes les subtilités il se doutait bien que notre petite escapade n'allait pas sans me rappeler quelque souvenirs indésirables. Les traits tirés de mon visage n'avaient en effet rien d'encourageant. J'examinais mon reflet dans la vitre jonchée d'autocollants minables. Ma peau avait pris un teint cendreux – à moins que ce ne soit un effet d'optique dû à la saleté de la vitre ? –, mes yeux étaient éteints, mornes. Où était passée cette étincelles qui habituellement dansait dans mes prunelles ? Mes cheveux me tombaient en travers du visage, cachant à moitié mon front plissé sous l'angoisse. Mes lèvres serrées sur la paille de mon Coca semblaient soudées, impossible à décoller. J'avais un air maladif, torturé. Mes réflexions internes avaient pris le pas sur mon corps et transparaissaient sur mon visage déformé. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi tous me fixaient avec autant d'insistance. J'avais l'air d'un zombie. Non, pire, je ressemblais à un vieil alcoolique en train d'émerger d'une cuite sans précédent. Je ressemblais à mon père. Je détournais vivement la tête de cette image cauchemardesque de moi-même, m'arrachant à la contemplation de ce Matt que j'aurais pu devenir. Une vague de douleur transperça la paume de ma main lorsque mes ongles s'y enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang. Du calme Matt c'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales ! Redescends sur terre !

« O…OK » balbutais-je pour donner le change.

« Near tu nous explique la suite des opérations ? »

Les accents cassés de ma voix n'échappèrent à personne. San avait baissé les yeux, le regard fou. Mello pinçait les lèvres en tripotant sa canette de Coca. Seul Near ne se formalisa pas de mon état et répondit avec calme et détachement. Je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissant.

« Bien. » commença-t-il.

« Je crois qu'il faut d'abord nous éloigner le plus possible du centre ville. C'est là qu'ils commenceront à nous chercher. »

Mello émit un râle mécontent.

« Eh oh ! Moi je comprends rien ! « Ils » ? Mais c'est qui « ils » ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais nous on n'a pas eu les même infos que toi ! » persifla-t-il en jetant un regard mécontent en direction de San.

Cette dernière se contenta d'encourager Near à poursuivre d'un simple coup d'œil.

« En effet vous n'êtes pas au courant. » constata-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Par où commencer ? »

Son regard noir d'encre papillonnait au dessus de nos têtes, comme s'il fixait un oiseau invisible. Il triturait toujours ses nuggets, vaguement conscient de notre impatience. De Mello ou moi, je n'aurais su dire lequel était le moins enclin à patienter qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est bon crache le morceau ! » le pressais-je.

« On n'a pas que ça à faire. » renchérit Mello d'un ton mauvais.

San elle-même avait relevé la tête, attendant que quelque chose vienne. Mais rien ne vint. Near gardait obstinément le silence, à croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à nous narguer.

« OK j'ai pigé. » maugréa San d'un air mécontent.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à l'alien devenu muet. Mello était d'ailleurs prêt à l'étriper. Je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. J'étais même disposé à lui immobiliser sa proie, en cas de besoin. Probablement San était-elle prête à nous aider dans notre projet de meurtre ? Aux vues de son regard irrité, ce n'était pas impossible. Elle n'en fit cependant rien, désamorçant ainsi la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser entre nous.

« Ces trois hommes que vous avez vu à l'orphelinat. Ceux avec la Mercedes. J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux. » grimaça-t-elle.

Mello et moi nous figeâmes, enregistrant le moindre de ses mots.

« Ca on avait cru comprendre. » tentais-je de plaisanter.

Ma remarque fit un flop que personne ne remarqua.

« Quel… lien y a-t-il entre toi et ces types ? » s'enquit Mello, sérieux comme jamais.

La bouche de San se tordit en un rictus agacé tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur son hamburger qui émit un « sprotch » d'agonie. Elle le posa d'un air dégouté. Je remarquais soudain l'absence de mouvement à notre table. Plus personne ne respirait. Même Near avait cessé de jouer avec sa nourriture et fixait la jeune fille d'un œil inquiet. San prit une grande inspiration, inhalant difficilement un peu d'oxygène saturé d'huile. Quant à moi j'avais tout bonnement oublié de respirer. Le silence s'éternisa. Les secondes s'écoulèrent déguisées en heures, puis en siècles. San ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vint. Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Je frémis. Nous nous aventurions en terrain miné. Le passé de San était un sujet que nous avions toujours pris grand soin d'éviter. A juste raison semble-t-il. Sa rage et sa haine envers ces hommes étaient presque tangibles, autant que sa peur et son dégoût. Je sentis la blessure se rouvrir dans sa poitrine. J'en ressentais presque l'amertume sur ma langue. Ca brûlait.

San se ravisa soudain. Elle recula sa chaise, nous tourna le dos puis, d'un geste brusque, passa une main par-dessus son épaule et souleva le derrière de son tee-shirt. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La peau de son dos, que je m'étais imaginé si lisse et parfaite, était striée de marques. Des centaines, des milliers de marques, toutes de taille, de profondeur et de nature différentes gâchaient la blancheur immaculée de sa peau. Elles étaient toutes si nettes que j'arrivais même à en distinguer l'origine. Il y avait là des cicatrices longues et élégantes, probablement née d'une lame aussi fine que celle d'un scalpel. D'autres, également espacées et rangées en rang bien serrés, témoignaient du passage de ce qui semblait être des clous ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle portait également des traces de brulure, et bien d'autres cicatrices dont j'ignorais l'origine. Ca partait dans tout les sens, prenant n'importe quelle forme, recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps. Au-delà de ce qu'elle nous laissait entrevoir, je devinais que les marques ne se limitaient pas à son dos. La courbe de ses reins en était elle aussi jonchée, son ventre également, bien que ce fut moins marqué. Ses vêtements dissimulaient un véritable champ de bataille. Mais ces petites cicatrices, quoique nombreuses, ne furent pas celles qui me firent le plus suffoquer. Au dessus de toutes ces minuscules marques prédominait une cicatrice monstrueuse. Elle lui barrait le dos, partant de son épaule droite pour aboutir à sa hanche gauche. La limite de ses vêtements ne me permis pas d'en évaluer toute la longueur. Nette, tranchante, elle éclipsait toutes les autres marques. Il était impossible de voir autre chose qu'elle. Elle sautait aux yeux, impérieuse. Elle hurlait la vérité à qui refusait de l'entendre. « Regardez. » disait-elle. « Voyez ce que je suis ».

Ma respiration se fit hachée, bruyante. En face de moi Mello ouvrait de grands yeux exorbités. Lui que se croyait le seul à être stigmatisé, il était douché. A côté de ce que nous avions sous les yeux, la partie gauche de son visage, marquée par le feu il y a plusieurs années, faisait bien pâle figure. Il s'était figé, les yeux rivés sur le dos dévasté de la jeune fille. San nous jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assura que nous avions bien saisit, puis remit son tee-shirt en place. Autour de notre table les gens mécontents jasaient. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette fille qui se déshabillait à moitié dans un fast-food? D'où sortait-elle pour être dans cet état ? Un seul regard de l'objet de leur discussion suffit à les réduire au silence. Les yeux de San lançaient des éclairs. Quant à nous, nous ne bougions pas, mortifiés. Seul Near ne semblait pas surpris. Il était de toute évidence déjà au courant. Son visage s'était cependant fermé, comme si revoir tel spectacle lui était pénible. Ses prunelles onyx, d'habitude absentes et désinvoltes, avaient retrouvé tout leur sérieux et brûlaient autant que la pierre puisse se consumer. San se rassit en silence d'un mouvement fluide. Ses yeux incandescents nous toisaient un à un, s'attardant sur Mello et moi qui n'étions pas au courant. Je tentais de me composer une figure impassible, ou du moins assez convaincante pour qu'elle ne puisse pas déceler à quel point j'étais désarçonné. J'échouais cependant, et toute mon horreur et mon incompréhension furent visibles au moindre péquenaud qui avait le malheur de regarder dans ma direction. Mello affichait la même expression hébétée que moi. Il fixait San avec de grands yeux muets de surprise. Plusieurs fois il tenta de parler, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Nos deux respiration étaient devenues bruyantes, dérangeantes. Alors c'était ça, la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré. Ce qu'elle cachait sous ces tissus noirs et ces chaînes. Elle me parut tout à coup appartenir à une autre dimension. Mes pauvres problèmes étaient bien loin de l'envergure des siens ! Elle était si lointaine… intouchable. Tellement plus ancrée dans le monde réel que moi. Meurtrie si profondément, jusque dans sa chair. Me revinrent alors en mémoire les paroles de Mello, le jour de l'arrivée de la jeune fille à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué ce par quoi elle était passée. Six années de sévices et de tortures, séquestrée et battue. J'avais sous les yeux les séquelles de ce temps là. Je savais. Je savais qu'elle avait enduré ce genre de choses. Mais en avoir la preuve en direct, inscrite dans sa chair, indélébile, était quelque chose que j'eu du mal à supporter. Je déglutis plusieurs fois d'affilée, tentant de ravaler la bile qui me montait à la gorge.

« C'est… c'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? » bégaya enfin Mello, ahurit.

San acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ses prunelles volcaniques étaient rivées sur le cadavre de son hamburger, comme si elle espérait que la lave en fusion de son regard consume ce qui en restait. Ses traits étaient durs, son air grave. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, aussi sérieuse et inquiète. En colère, même. Oui, elle était furieuse. Je devinais sans mal qu'elle n'appréciait guère de devoir nous ouvrir les portes de son passé. Une furieuse envie de tendre la main me titillait l'estomac. Je voulais être sûr, sentir ses cicatrices sous mes doigts, savoir que je ne rêvais pas. Je me contenais pourtant, craignant une réaction peu chaleureuse à ce geste. Je gardais donc par devers moi cette envie mal venue et tentais de me concentrer sur le problème actuel. Ces types à la Mercedes étaient revenus dans sa vie, mais ils étaient aussi entrés dans la notre. J'estimais avoir droit à plus de détails que quelques cicatrices, aussi abominables soient-elles. San dû remarquer mon insatisfaction car ses traits de fermèrent en prévision de la requête qui me brûlait la langue. J'inspirais longuement, faisant le vide dans ma tête.

« Dis-nous en plus. » demandais-je calmement.

Au regard incrédule que me lança Mello je devinais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'insiste sur ce point. Ou alors peut-être était-il juste étonné de me voir sortir autre chose qu'une blague vaseuse ? Comme si j'étais incapable de sérieux ! J'optais pour l'ignorance et me détournais de lui, reportant mon attention sur le visage crispé de San. Je m'appliquais à me composer une figure sérieuse et impassible, un visage mature en somme. Je luttais afin de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il fallait que les autres croient que je savais où j'en étais pour pouvoir m'en persuader moi-même. En aucun cas je ne pouvais me permettre de relâcher ma vigilance.

San ferma les yeux quelques instants. Probablement faisait-elle le tri dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'impassibilité et la dureté avaient disparus de son regard. A la place dominait une haine profonde, presque brulante. Ses yeux étaient devenus meurtriers, comme si elle était prête à nous sauter à la gorge. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, dévoilant ses canines soudain menaçantes.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Sa voix était devenue rauque. C'était presque un grondement qui montait des tréfonds de sa gorge. Mello, qui avait pris place à côté d'elle, sursauta à ce son plus animal qu'humain.

« Tout. » posais-je d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Ma requête arracha un rictus amusé à la jeune fille. Elle semblait se délecter d'un spectacle à venir. Notre désarroi peut-être ? Toujours est-il que ses prunelles assassines me vrillèrent la gorge alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de nouveau pour – enfin – cracher sa réponse.

« Le noir. Les chaines. La douleur. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. » lâcha-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Je déglutis.

« Mais encore ? » insistais-je.

Nouveau sourire carnassier.

« Tu veux des détails peut-être ? » gronda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête négativement sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux. J'aurais ma réponse.

« Des précisions me suffiront. »

San fit la moue. Ses yeux hargneux fixaient à présent Near qui, loin d'y prêter attention, attendait que vienne les explications.

« Que voulez vous que je vous dise ?! » éclata-t-elle enfin.

« Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs j'ai toujours été dans cette foutue pièce sombre ! Avec des fers aux pieds et un superbe collier métallique ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut d'autre ?! Vous voulez peut-être que je vous raconte comment ça se passait ? Vous voulez que je vous décrive leur sourire quand ils revenaient me voir ? Vous voulez savoir quel genre de torture ils préféraient ? Ou alors vous voulez juste que je vous dise ce qu'ils nous feront quand ils nous retrouveront ?! »

Elle était folle furieuse. Ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles étaient devenues écarlates, comme rongées par les flammes. Sa bouche se tordait en un rictus hideux. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais en cet instant, elle était laide. Ses traits déformés par la rage grimaçaient affreusement, ses yeux agrandis de haine auraient pu être ceux d'un animal sauvage, son corps entier était tendu, comme prêt à bondir pour frapper. De toutes ses forces. Elle était terrifiante. Mello sembla se faire la même réflexion car sa chaise recula encore, imperceptiblement. Seul Near réussit garder un calme olympien – comme à son habitude. Ses mains tremblaient pourtant un peu, échappant le pauvre nugget qu'il avait réduit en charpie. Décidemment la nourriture Mac Do' n'avait aucun succès. San eu l'air de s'apercevoir du changement qui s'était opéré en nous. Inspirant un bon coup, elle refoula sa colère et repris peu à peu figure humaine. Lorsque ses mains cessèrent de broyer le bois de la table, elle se leva du même geste fluide qui m'avait si souvent émerveillé.

« Allons-y. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Mes muscles s'enclenchèrent tout seuls. Je lui obéis sans discuter ni même seulement y penser. Les autres m'imitèrent en silence. Trois mecs qui obtempéraient aux ordres d'une nana quelconque, c'était déjà pas banal. Mais si en plus il y avait dans le lot un blondinet coléreux et atrocement fier, là, c'était carrément du jamais vu. Mello se taisait, comme chacun d'entre nous. Notre petit groupe avait pris des allures de marche funèbre. La hargne de San était, bien que rentrée, palpable et aucun d'entre nous n'osa se risquer à lui adresser la parole, de peur de faire éclater cette bulle protectrice qu'elle s'évertuait à maintenir en place. Sans le vouloir j'avais réveillé un torrent de haine qu'il serait difficile d'endiguer. Je me tordis les mains. Bravo Matt ! Une fois de plus t'as tout gagné ! Alors que je pestais contre moi-même et mon irréversible connerie, San s'immobilisa et annonça qu'il nous fallait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Tout le monde opina, mais personne ne savait réellement par où commencer et encore moins comment s'y prendre. Nous nous séparâmes pourtant en deux groupes – j'écopais évidement de Mello – et commençâmes nos recherches. Les petites annonces nous étaient bien inutiles dans la mesure où il nous fallait de l'immédiat et non de l'hypothétique. San était partie de son côté avec Near avec pour mission d'écumer la partie Est de la ville. Mello et moi nous occuperions de la partie Ouest. Que cherchions-nous ? N'importe quoi. Un bâtiment désaffecté, une âme charitable prête à accueillir quatre gosses douteux ou même un trottoir à l'abri de la pluie. Tout pourvu que nous puissions nous y reposer avec un semblant de sentiment de sécurité. A mes côtés Mello ne pipait mot. Les cinq premières minutes de nos recherches furent donc d'un ennui mortel. Ce n'est qu'après ce laps de temps qui me parut infini qu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est ce que t'en penses toi ? »

Je sursautais. Les yeux de Mello étaient embrumés de doute. Il regardait de côté en se mordant les lèvres, soucieux de la suite des évènements. Je haussais les épaules, pas plus avancé que lui.

« J'en sais rien. » maugréais-je.

« En tout cas on a l'air de s'être embarqués dans un sale plan. »

Mello acquiesça sombrement.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Je le dévisageais, interloqué.

« Quoi, moi ?

_ Comment tu te sens ? »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, réfléchissant à ma situation.

« Ca va. » affirmais-je finalement.

Le blond ne sembla pourtant pas convaincu, aussi dû-je me justifier.

« C'est pas très agréable de retourner dans le mouise mais ça va aller. Cette fois on est plusieurs à devoir s'en sortir. »

L'affirmation était égoïste, j'en avais pleinement conscience. Ca irait parce que cette fois je ne serais pas le seul à en baver. Mello hocha la tête, indifférent à mon égocentrisme. Le reste de l'après midi s'écoula en silence et le soir nous retrouvâmes les autres. Nous étions rentrés bredouille. Near et San avaient heureusement eu plus de chance que nous. Ils avaient dégotés un hôtel miteux un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Nous avions juste de quoi louer une chambre – une seule – le temps d'une nuit. Après quoi nous n'aurions même plus assez d'argent pour nous offrir un chewing-gum. La patronne de l'hôtel en question grimaça en nous voyant arriver mais accepta tout de même de nous laisser entrer. La moue dédaigneuse de son visage révélait un véritable ennui : probablement aurait-elle préféré exercer une autre profession. Une dans laquelle elle n'aurait pas à servir des gamins crasseux, par exemple. Lorsqu'elle nous remit les clefs, j'eu la désagréable impression que la nuit à venir serait horrible. Chambre numéro 13. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été superstitieux mais dans une situation comme la nôtre, toute opinion se valait. L'albâtre était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. C'était un deux pièces – chambre et salle de bain – dans lequel se trouvaient un lit miteux aux draps passés et une table bancale rongée par les vers. Je n'osais même pas regarder l'état des toilettes. Cependant c'était un endroit fermé, coupé du monde extérieur, et je m'y sentais déjà plus en sécurité. Je me permis un soupir de soulagement tandis que les autres posaient leurs sacs au sol. Je les imitais, me délestant du poids de mon sac à dos avec une joie incroyable. Mon dos me tiraillait atrocement, criant sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. San s'assit sur le lit, nous invitant du regard à faire de même. Ses yeux sanguins étaient ternes, fatigués.

« Demain il nous faudra partir. » annonça-t-elle après que nous l'ayons rejoint.

Personne ne la contredit. Mais personne n'approuva non plus. La jeune fille se tu encore quelques instants avant de reprendre, hésitante.

« Si vous voulez retourner à l'orphelinat, c'est maintenant. » dit-elle d'un ton grave.

« Je ne vous force pas à m'accompagner. Il serait même mieux que vous y retourniez. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Je n'avais plus la force de parler. J'avais comme un poids sur les épaules, quelque chose qui était en train de m'étouffer lentement. Il en allait sûrement de même pour les autres, car aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Near se complut dans l'étude des trous qui jonchaient le drap vert olive tandis que Mello tripotait les loquets métalliques de sa ceinture. San ne se risqua pas à interpréter ce silence et se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de nous traiter d'idiots, ce qui eu le dont de faire réagir le blond.

« Tu as raison. » marmonna-t-il.

« Nous sommes les pires crétins du monde. Mais toi, t'es la reine des embrouilles. »

La réponse fut immédiate. San lui envoya l'oreiller poussiéreux en pleine poire, amorçant une bataille de polochon dans laquelle nous nous trouvâmes tous embarqués. Mello démarra au quart de tour, renvoyant le coussin à son expéditeur qui esquiva d'un mouvement de bras. Le pauvre sac de plume atterri malencontreusement contre ma joue avant de se trouver renvoyé à l'autre bout du lit par mon bras vengeur. Je me jetais dans la bagarre en râlant comme un pou, comme quoi ce n'était pas le moment de jouer et que merde, on avait autre chose à penser. L'oreiller changea de cibles douze fois avant que Near ne s'en mêle.

« C'est complètement puéril… » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, trop fort cependant pour que cela échappe au blondinet qui voulait sa peau.

Mello se rua sur lui illico, bourrant sa petite tête d'alien effarouché de beignes plumeuses. L'albinos au QI supersonique encaissa une bonne dizaine de coups avant de réagir, régressant lui-même à un âge mental inférieur à trois ans. Ses joues devinrent écarlates et ses petites mains arrachèrent l'oreiller à son propriétaire avant de le lui faire gober par les trous de nez. Sur le coup je ne m'en fis pas la remarque – trop occupé que j'étais à venir en aide à mon meilleur ami – mais c'était la première fois que Near perdrait toute sa réserve et participait à un jeu comme celui-ci. Ses nerfs étaient sûrement aussi éprouvés que les nôtres. La bataille de polochon dura vingt bonnes minutes. Vingt minutes durant lesquelles nous évacuions toute l'angoisse et la frustration que nous avions accumulées jusqu'ici. Vingt minutes d'oubli du réel et d'euphorie pure. Lorsque nous retombions sur les draps, épuisés mais soulagés, tout ce poids qui pesait sur nous avait totalement disparu. Nous étions dans une sale galère, oui, mais nous étions _ensemble_. C'était sûrement moins pire que si nous avions été seuls. Après quelques minutes de récupération San se releva, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle rauque.

« Je vais me doucher. » annonça-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Mello ricana, l'œil grivois, ce qui n'échappa à personne et surtout pas à la jeune fille qui lui balança un tee-shirt à la figure.

« Eh !!! » râla le blond en se défaisant des chaines qui s'étaient prises dans ses cheveux.

San pouffa, repris le vêtement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Le premier qui entre sans ma permission, je le noie dans la cuvette des toilettes pigé ? »

Un frisson d'horreur nous parcouru l'échine. L'idée de se retrouver le nez dans ce truc crasseux était révulsante, aussi personne ne se risqua à approcher la salle de bain à moins d'un mètre de distance jusqu'à ce que l'eau ait cessé de couler et que San en soit ressortie habillée. Se posa ensuite le problème de l'ordre de passage dans la douche. Mello insista pour passer premier ce qui, évidemment, me déplut autant qu'à Near. Ce dernier piqua un sprint jusqu'à la salle de bain, très vite rattrapé par Mello et moi. Nous commençâmes à parler plus fort que nécessaire, jusqu'à nous enguirlander en beuglant comme des sourds à grand renfort de coups de poing. Un tel boucan finit par énerver San qui se mit à hurler encore plus fort que nous. Finalement, nous tirâmes l'ordre de passage à « pierre, papier, ciseaux », avec San pour arbitre et une baffe chacun en prime. Le hasard décida pour nous, et sa décision était irrévocable – San prit un grand soin à nous faire comprendre que non, on ne recommencerait pas et que si ça ne nous allait pas elle avait encore envie de cogner. Une véritable tortionnaire cette fille ! Ce fut donc Near qui accéda le premier à la salle de bain. Il y entra avec une moue indifférente et un « peuh » dédaigneux tandis que Mello s'égosillait, sûr qu'il y avait eu tricherie. Je me douchais en deuxième, laissant le blond faire sa toilette en dernier.

Nous ne descendîmes pas diner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Vu l'état des sanitaires, mieux valait ne pas approcher des cuisines. Et puis de toute façon, nous n'avions plus les moyens. Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement, l'activité principale étant de railler Near dont le pyjama était – il fallait bien le dire – au-delà du ridicule. Jaune pâle avec des canards. Verts les canards. Mello s'en tenait les côtes ! Sa crise de fou rire lorsque l'alien était sortit de la salle de bain affublé de ce truc immonde était au-delà de l'imaginable. Il s'en roulait presque par terre ! San quant à elle avait tout d'abord prit la défense de l'albinos avant d'éclater de rire à son tour, trop peu douée pour cacher ses émotions. J'avais moi-même du mal à regagner mon sérieux. Ma crise de rire s'aggravait de minute en minute : Near, rouge de honte et de colère, avait viré cramoisi au point qu'il semblait prêt à exploser ! Le portrait n'en était que plus hilarant ! Nous comparâmes ensuite nos vêtements de nuit respectifs, avides de trouver un détail qui pourrait relancer notre fou rire. Mello était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un boxer noirs, aussi n'y avait-il rien à dire de drôle sur sa tenue. Mon pyjama était sobre également. J'avais emporté les premières fripes qui m'étaient tombés sous la main: je me retrouvais donc en short gris et en tee-shirt star wars. San se moqua de mon côté geek, caractérisant Yoda de « gobelin couleur brocolis » ce qui lui valut un bon coup dans les côtes. Je grognais, mécontent de ne pouvoir me moquer de sa tenue. Son pyjama se révélait être un bête tee-shirt noir trois fois trop grand pour elle sous lequel elle avait gardé ses sous vêtements. Mon côté sombre se manifesta de nouveau : le tee-shirt laissait ses jambes à découvert. Lorsqu'elle ne criait pas, elle était plutôt mignonne… Je secouais la tête. Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de draguer ! Quoi que…

Le moment de passer au lit fut le pire de la soirée. Un seul lit pour quatre, c'était déjà pas l'idéal. Mais si en plus chacun tenait à choisir sa place, ça virait carrément à l'enfer ! Mello refusa catégoriquement de dormir à côté de Near, qui lui-même tenait à être à côté de San. Il se heurta à moi qui, soucieux de passer la nuit près de ces jambes de rêve, insistais pour prendre place aux côtés de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se moquait éperdument de la place qu'elle occuperait dans le lit, mais refusait d'être au milieu, l'espace y étant restreint par la présence des autres. Il fallu donc recourir une nouvelle fois à « pierre, papier, ciseaux », en partant du principe que San occuperait la place la plus à gauche. Le gagnant de la première manche aurait le droit de s'installer à côté d'elle, et ainsi de suite. Contrairement à la manche précédente, Mello remporta le tournoi haut la main. Quant à moi je fini bon dernier, à mon grand désespoir et à celui du blond qui, de ce fait, se retrouvait coincé entre San et Near. Il ne fut pourtant pas possible de tirer de nouveau les places au sort, San s'y opposant farouchement à grand renfort d'arguments plus que convaincants. Un, elle était crevée. Deux, il fallait qu'on se repose en prévision de la journée de demain ; et trois, on lui cassait sévèrement les pieds. Le tout signifiant qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de nous passer un tabac si on ne lui foutait pas la paix. Je me couchais donc à l'opposé de l'endroit où reposait son corps chaud, regrettant ma malchance aux jeux de hasard. San éteignit la lumière dans un « clac » sonore.

« Bonne nuit. »

Nous répondîmes tous d'une même voix, nous enfonçant dans les couvertures. J'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les pieds de Near ne cessaient de venir cogner les miens et mon cerveau refusait obstinément de passer en mode veille. Les détails de la journée défilaient dans ma tête. Ma mauvaise humeur du matin, la mélancolie et l'angoisse du souvenir, puis la peur face aux yeux fou furieux de San, et enfin le soulagement, presque l'optimisme de se savoir entouré. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions, comme si c'était une année entière que nous venions de vivre et non quelques heures seulement. Je souris. Finalement, le passé était le passé, et rien ne le fera jamais revivre. Je ne replongeais pas dans ce vieux cauchemar nauséeux ; je goûtais quelque chose d'autre, de tout nouveau, de plus épicé. Quelque chose de haut en couleur et diablement excitant. Plus j'y pensais, plus notre fuite de l'orphelinat me paraissait évidente. Cela devait arriver un jour, et j'étais fier d'avoir choisit lequel. Je n'avais pas suivi le même parcours que tous les autres orphelins qui quittaient la Wammy's house à la fin du lycée. J'avais plongé tête baissée dans un univers radicalement différent. J'avais choisi où, quand, et avec qui je franchissais cette étape. Et c'est maintenant avec eux que je devais m'en sortir. Les brumes du sommeil finirent par m'atteindre et mes paupières se fermèrent lentement. Je sombrais dans les méandres de l'inconscient, rêvant de gâteaux bourrés de chantilly et de chocolat fondu. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Near: J'ai JAMAIS eu de pyjama avec des canards!!!!!!!!! DX

MwA ( exhibant la fripe que j'ai préalablement récupéré dans la poubelle ): Ah bon? Et c'est quoi ça??? x)

Mello: MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Chapitre scoop! L'alien porte des pyjamas de gamins!!! X"DDDDD

Matt: Lyne c'est pas sympa... Pense à sa réputation d'intello hyper sérieux... ( en passant, le geek est mort de rire aussi )

Near: Mais c'est un cadeau de Roger! XS

Tous: Oh ooooooh... ( article prochain: Near a-t-il eu une relation pire que pas nette avec ce cher Roger??? )


End file.
